Two Hearts Beat As One
by Awoken Dreamer
Summary: Naruto is a prime target of many enemies, but one Pale eyed Ninja will show him that together, they can take on the world. Pairings include: NaruXHina, GarXMat, and SasuXSaku. Warning: Lemons in later chapters.
1. Returning Home

The autumn breeze flowed gently through the sleeping Konoha Village. The sun's rays stretch out across the sky like a mother waking her child. The silence is broken, as a loud laugh rips through the air. The laugh belongs to none other then a yellow haired ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto focuses his charka into his feet, and rushed up the pole, to view over his home. Smiling radiantly, he asks himself " Was training to beat Sasuke even worth leaving this beautiful place?" Naruto leaps down to the ground looking around. " Hey there, Naruto. Calm down. We still have to give our report to Tsunade." said a calm voice. Naruto spun around, to see his mentor Jiryah looking at him. " I wish you could see your son Minato." Thought the Sage to himself " He's so much like you, I know you'd be proud." With a nod, Naruto and Jiryah swiftly walked towards the Hokage Tower. With a mighty push, Naruto barged into the office. " What the Hell Naruto, don't you know you should.." A tight embrace by Naruto cut off Tsunade. She looked down lovingly, she had seen him like he was her little brother since the battle with Orichimaru. " Naruto, it's wonderful to see you again. I take it your training went well. I'd actually like to speak to Jiryah alone. Here, take this ryo and go get some Ramen. " Naruto's eyes sparkled at the idea of Ramen, and transported out of the room in a white puff of smoke.

Naruto dashed along the streets of Konoha, until he ran into something hard. " Ouch." mumbled Naruto as he looked above to see what he hit. His eyes grew wide as he stared into pale eyes. " Hinata.. is that you?" whispered Naruto. Hinata's raven hair flowed down to her hips, and her normally pale complection was now a bright red. " Naruto, when did you return?" " I just got back a few minutes ago" Naruto replied. Naruto let out a shocked sigh as the young Hyuga jumped into his arms. " Oh Naruto, I've missed you so much." " Hinata, let's go to the stone faces and I will tell you all about my training." smiled Naruto. With that the couple started walking.

As they sat and looked at the prior Hokage, Hinata broke the silence. " So, what all did you master?" " Oh, well I've learned how to control my charkas better, and also improved my Rasangen." " Uh Naruto, you said Chakras? We only have one." Asked Hinata. Naruto's face turned pale, and his eyes cast down. " Oh man, why did I say that," though Naruto angrily. " Now she's going to hate me." Hinata, who can easily detect emotions saw the pain Naruto was in and winced. " Hinata, meet me in the Forest Of Death later tonight. I will answer your question then." With that Naruto transported back into his house while thinking of some way to tell Hinata about the Kyubbi.. The monster that was inside of him.


	2. The Truth Emerges

" **Kid, you have to calm down and collect yourself." **said a dark a cold voice.

" You know what fox? This is your entire fault. Hinata's going to hate me forever once she finds out that you're inside me."

" **Be grateful, I have saved your life more times than once. By the way, why do you care? Don't you love Sakura?"**

" I… "

"**Heh, I thought so."**

" Okay, I don't have time for this! Fox, just tell me what to do."

" I can only say that you should be honest with her Naruto…unless you plan on losing her forever. Now leave me alone, and figure something out on your own for once."

**-End Eternal Conversation—**

"Damn fox." Naruto uttered under his breath. Naruto paced back and forth in his apartment, trying to come up with something.. Anything to tell Hinata. This was going to be one of the hardest things he'd have to do. He was brought back to reality with a banging on the front door. Naruto swung the door open, and much to his surprise he saw Hinata, but something was wrong.

" Hinata- chan, what's wrong, why won't you look at me?" Naruto almost shouted, scared that she had somehow found out the truth about the Kyubbi. " Na..Naruto.." Hinata stuttered, and she turned to face Naruto. Naruto felt his heart speed up as he noticed the dark shading of the bruises across her delicate face. " Hinata-chan what on Earth happened to you?" Naruto whispered, his voice cracking. " It was my.. Father Naruto. He was displeased that I was spending time with you."

Naruto could feel his blood start to boil. It was almost like the Nine Tailed Beast had broken through the seal inside of him. " Hinata, get inside." Naruto whispered. -~Kage Bushin~ Naruto shouted, as he sent a clone to go retrieve a medical Ninja. " Na.. Naruto wh..what are y..you doing?" Hinata gasped as she saw his once crystal blue eyes, now a fierce red. His whisker birthmarks intensified. His teeth like fangs, and his nails like claws. A mysterious red chakra surrounded his body like dancing swords.

" Wait here Hinata, I will indeed go take care of that Bastard." and with that Naruto rushed towards the Hyuga campground.


	3. Realization

As Naruto charged through the calm village so many thoughts ran through his mind. " _How could any one even want to hurt such a gentle soul like Hinata?_ "

"_Isn't she good enough for Haishi?"_ Naruto stopped. That was it. Haishi acted out of fear, and his parental instincts must have kicked in. "Hinata is an angel, and I'm a.. demon. She's too innocent, too pure to be tainted by being in the company of me." Naruto whispered as a single tear fell from his now cerulean eyes. Fearing that someone could see him, Naruto transported himself to the Forest Of Death, where he climbed the trees where leaves fell to the ground, like his salty tears.

Naruto peered into the sunset, and looked to the Great Stone Faces, searching for an answer to his unclear dilemma. As he pondered, images of the past flew through his mind, like shooting stars. Memories that caused pure torture seemed to cause knives to flow through his veins like blood, straight to his tattered heart. Naruto felt his façade of happiness shatter like glass. With no mental shield, flash backs filled his mind.

- Flashback-

The sound of panting and sprinting feet was all that could be heard. The young Uzumaki ran with all his strength sweat rolling off his face. Fear clouded up his judgment and his mind. The cry of pain echoed off the trees and hills as the Kunai knife ripped through his flesh. He could feel his body's supply flowing freely from his side. Naruto could feel his body become numb from blood loss. He could barely breathe as his lung was now punctured, and yet his feet continued to run, as if disembodied. The feeling of tendons snapping was all he could feel as S_hurikens ripped through his Achilles tendons. All he could see was green, as he was now face down in a grassy meadow. Naruto forced his body to toss over, and stared unbelieving into the faces of two ninja's with the Konoha Symbol on their headbands. Naruto's eyes sparkled with tears as he cried out, " Why are you doing this to me, I don't want to die." " Why are you so scared, hmm?" sneered one of the rouge Ninjas. " Yeah," piped in the other one. " You know you can save yourself. Why not use his power? Shouldn't that save you?" laughed the other cruelly. Naruto looked at them shocked, " Whose power are you talking about? Please this isn't funny anymore. Make it stop!" sobbed the young child. " Say good night forever you little Demon!," shouted one and rushed towards Naruto, forming hand signs._

_ - End Flashback-_

_Naruto wasn't sure what happened next. All he could remember was blackness, and when he awoke, he was lying against a tree, and both Ninjas were torn apart. " ____Well, I know now that the Kyubbi must have saved my life," __thought Naruto grimly. " ____Heh, I was only 5 years old when that happened."__ continued Naruto. Back to present day, Naruto looked once again at the stone faces. " Oh, great Hokages, what would you do if you lived my pathetic life?" Naruto nearly screamed. " ____How can I ever look at Hinata again.. Hell how can I even return?" " Hinata probably ran and warned her Father, who in turn has a search party looking for me, just to exterminate me."__ He thought as he quickly scanned around the perimeter. ____" I must go see Tsunade, I have to leave this village quickly."__ Naruto thought, and with that he popped into Tsunade's office in a cloud of white smoke. _

_ " Naruto, what's wrong? You look like you did when you realized Sasuke was missing," exclaimed Tsunade, rushing towards her adoptive little brother. _

_" Tsunade, I request that you send me to _Sunagakure. I must see Garra at once."

" Naruto, is there something that is wrong? You know you can talk to anyone in this village. We all care for you deeply."

" Tsunade, I know. You, Iruka- Sensei, Kakashi- Sensei, and Ero- Sennin are much like my family. I love you all more than I can express. As for the rest of the villagers, I all care for them. I'll protect them all with my life.. But this is regarding the Bijuu inside of me. Garra, he is just like me. We're both Jinchuurikis and he's probably the only one who could understand."

" Alright Naruto, mission granted. I will allow you to be gone for as long as you wish." Tsunade replied calmly.

" Tsunade, I don't know how long this will take, could it be possible to send a ninja just to check in and relay the message that I write back to you?" Naruto asked quixotically.

" If that's what you wish, so be it." Tsunade said as she sealed the scroll.

Naruto was about to walk out when Tsunade grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. She rested her hands on either side of his face and while looking in his shocked eyes she said in a voice that was barely audible, " Remember, you're not alone." With that Naruto smiled his trademark fox-like grin and headed out of the village.

However, sitting quietly outside of the Hokage's office was a shy Hyuga who watched her love leave their home village. " Naruto…." whispered the voice, as tears fell from her pearl eyes.


	4. Love Runs Deep

The scorching sun seemed to absorb all of a certain blond ninja's strength. Naruto Uzumaki gasped for air, while working on his chakra control. Sweat pored down from his face, and his body shook with effort to keep upright. The Kazekage of Sunagakure, Garra watched intently from his look out tower.

" _What on earth is provoking him to train so hard? What is he trying to run away from?" _

Naruto could feel the weight of Garra's stare, and turned around and looked up towards his long time friend.

" Hey, Garra? Could we talk please?"

Garra merely nodded as he jumped down. While Garra was walking towards Naruto, the Kyubbi wanted to add his own words of advice.

"**Kit, No one can solve this issue but yourself. Stop being weak."**

" Shut up you stupid fox. You don't know what I am going through."

" On the contrary, I am inside of you. I see what you see, I hear what you hear, I feel what you feel. I might as well be you completely. I know that you are in deep pain, but running away will only make things worse. Haven't you even noticed the concern in the eyes of your fellow shinobi's that visit?"

" Of course I can see it." Naruto snapped back.

-As it would be, Tsunade had been sending two of his closest friends to check in every week. She first sent Sakura and Lee, thinking that Sakura would be able to break through his shell. When that failed, she continued by sending: Shikamaru and Tamari, followed by Neji and Tenten, and then lastly Kakashi and Iruka Sensei. When all reports failed, Tsunade began to worry deeply. -

As the internal war continued, between Naruto and the Kyubbi, Garra finally reached Naruto.

" Let us go to somewhere secluded so you may be able to share what's on your mind free of fear of someone eavesdropping." Garra said calmly as Naruto nodded and started walking with the Sand Master.

- Meanwhile in Konoha-

"What is going on?" Tsunade shouted as she read the latest report from Kakashi and Iruka, and slammed her fist upon her desk. Startled Shizune ran into the room prepared for battle.

" What is wrong my Lady?" Shuzine shouted scanning the room for intruders.

" Shizune, I need you to find the Ōgama Sennin, I must speak to him immediately." Tsunade spat while rubbing her temples.

" At once My Lady" Shizune saluted and disappeared.

What seemed like seconds Jiryah appeared with a grin

" You're in luck Tsunade, I was just stopping by to see if Naruto would like to spend a couple days in training." He said with a huge grin.

" We have a problem, Naruto has left the village upon request." Tsunade forced out.

" What? That's not like him, where is he?" Jiryah asked.

"He's in Sunagakure." Tsunade replied with a shrug.

" Oh no.." Jiryah said, as his eyes grew wide.

" What is it?" Tsunade asked as her head shot up.

" I think something happened with the Kyubbi." Jiryah whispered.

"That's what I thought. He refuses to return to the village." Tsunade said in a sigh.

" Call in Hinata Hyuga, When I was leaving I saw him with her. I think she was the last person he was with. I am going to head over to Sunagakure. He needs someone with him." He said with force.

" Thank you Jiryah." Tsunade said as she embraced the Toad Sage.

Taken back, he gently patted her shoulder, and was startled as he felt her tears soak through his shirt.

" Please, bring him home. I cannot lose another Brother. My heart will not take it."

Instead of speaking, He placed his lips upon her seal on her forehead, and nodded.

" I will bring him home." with that he ran out and headed towards Sunagakure.

" Shizune" Called out Tsunade.

" Yes?" Shizune asked as she walked through the door.

" Find Hinata, and bring her to be."

As Shizune left, Tsunade though _" I hope this answers some questions" _


	5. What Are You

The sun was close to setting over the wondrous trees that surrounded the village of Konoha. The young heiress of the Hyuga Clan, sat in the Forest Of Death, lost in her thoughts.

" Naruto, please come back." she whispered through trembling lips as tears fell like rain.

She straightened up and fixed her composure as she felt a presence behind her.

" Hinata, your presence his requested by the Hokage."

Hinata turned around and nodded and started the journey back into the village, her thoughts still swirling around like they were stuck in a whirlwind.

She stopped outside of the doors, and with a great breath, she pushed them open.

" You wished to see me Hokage-Sama?" Hinata bowed politely.

"Yes, I would like to know what happened with Naruto."

Hinata breathed in a sharp breath, and with wide eyes she stared into the unfailing gaze of amber eyes.

" I..I am not even sure.. I can only tell what I know, and hopefully with that, you can put the pieces back together once more."

The young Hyuga sat down and began her story, with Tsunade listening intently.

When Hinata had finally finished her tale, Tsunade's jaw was nearly on the floor.

Hinata finished with

" I don't care what he is or what took over, I just want him to know that I love him for who he is. Can you explain to me what he is?"

Tsunade simply looked at the young girl, and the raw pain that reflected off her pale eyes.

" It is not up to me to explain. I am sending you on a solo mission to Sunagakure, and you will talk with Naruto on this subject." Tsunade said as she sealed a scroll.

Hinata took it, and immediately prepared for a long haul mission.

- Back in Suna-

A puny piece of sand could have been heard moving in the wind, against the quietness that surrounded Garra and Naruto. Naruto had just finished his story and was awaiting the response of his friend. Not known to either, The Toad Sennin had over heard the whole story, and was fighting back tears.

" Naruto, we are not demons. We are human."

" Garra, you don't understand. You are in the uttermost highest position of importance in your village. They accept you, and I am shunned. I can't even bring back my oldest friend because I am a reject, a no one."

Jiryah could no longer take on more second, and walked out of his hiding place.

" Ero- Sennin, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with complete shock.

" Naruto, Garra is right. You are not a reject, and you are not a no one. When I was your age, I lost Orichimaru. He was my Best Friend just as Sasuke is to you. I could not bring him back, but that doesn't mean that I am a reject. The Kyubbi does not make you a monster."

Naruto's eyes began to swim with moisture, and he nearly screamed

" Who would seal this monster inside of me? I can't take it; I am so tired of being rejected. My childhood was enough, now I will loose a dear friend because of him!"

" Naruto.. you know the 4th sealed him inside of you.. but what you do not realize is that, the 4th he… he was your Father."

Naruto looked up, with tears free falling and looked in his eyes

" What?"

" Listen Naruto, this is hard to explain, once you return to Konoha you can read all the scrolls but you must return. Tsunade is sick with worry, along with everyone else."

" Okay, I will head home in a couple days, just give me some time to collect my thoughts and finish my training."

Jiryah smiled and rubbed Naruto's head lovingly.

" Tsunade will be pleased."

With that He headed back to Konoha with newfound hope.

Garra and Naruto headed back to Sunagakure, talking and joking about Naruto's break down and sharing stories the young Jinchuurikis had experienced.

Naruto yawned and opened his door leading into his temporary house, and stopped abruptly when his eyes met white eyes.

" Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" he whispered.

" Naruto, please tell me what you are. I need to know." Hinata replied.

Naruto sighed, and indicated for her to sit down next to him.

" This is how it begins, it all started when the Kyubbi attacked Konoha 17 years ago…"


	6. Confession

*Note to my Readers*- I'll be starting college courses on Monday, so I won't be able to update as often as I have been. I'll attempt to update on the weekends, but I can't guarantee anything, due to the fact that I have no idea how much homework I will receive. Please read and review. (=^_^=)

The atmosphere seemed to absorb all of the uneasiness that surrounded Naruto and Hinata as Naruto began his explanation, and breathing became more difficult. Naruto was visibly shaking and his well-developed muscles became more pronounced as his body tensed. Hinata found herself moving closer to him, in order to reassure him.

" Oh yes, I remember the stories of the Kyubbi attack. Many great Ninja lost their lives on that dreadful day" said Hinata sorrowfully.

" How much of the fight are you knowledgeable about exactly?" replied Naruto

" Only that the Nine-tail demon attacked the Village. I know the 4th defeated it, but by the cost of his very life."

With a great sigh Naruto continued;

" Yes, this all true. However, more events happened. The Kyubbi had broken free of his host whoever that was no one is sure, or how it even happened. Alas, the village was attacked. The 4th used a secret Jutsu that sealed away most of the Kyubbi's power, and the rest would be sealed in another person. The Jutsu it-self is brilliant, except that it kills you in the end. For whatever reason, the 4th selected a child, who was less then four hours old to have the rest of the Kyubbi's power sealed away in. Hinata… that child was.. me." Naruto finished as a tear fell from his eyes.

Hinata sat there in shock. Now it all made sense, why he was a misfit as a young child, and why he had no one but himself.

" Naruto, look at me." Hinata ordered quietly but strongly.

With a moment's hesitation, he looked into her translucent pearl eyes.

" I don't care if you have a demon inside of you.. You were not the one who destroyed this village or killed any of those Ninja. I have only seen you loose control briefly once, which tells me that you are in control, and to me having that power locked inside, is just the same as having my Byukagan. It's just something to aid you in battle." Hinata took in a deep breath, " And Naruto, I want you to know, that I do have feelings for you, more than just friendship and nothing in this world can alter that."

With eyes full of shock, Naruto gasped.

" _Is this for real?"_

" Hinata, I feel the same, I just don't know how I can keep you safe. I'm a target. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Naruto whispered while taking her hand in his.

" I am not the same shy girl you once knew. I have become strong, just like Neji. My self-confidence is at a peak and I am ready to now take over my clan. I can fend for my own self." Hinata announced.

Taken back by the brashness of the once quiet, stuttering Hyuga, Naruto was at a loss for words, for once in his life.

" Hinata-chan, I will be returning to Konohagakure in two days. I still need to spend some time training with Garra. You can either stay, or head back. Either way, Hinata I would like to be with you. You are right, you are different, and between the two of us, any enemies better be ready for the fight of their lives." Naruto laughed with his fox-like smirk.

" I'll spend some time training in this new environment. It will do my body good." Hinata replied with a small grin.

Naruto smiled and embraced her a tight embrace.

"Hina, let us not rush into anything. Yes, we love each other, and yes we are old enough to make our own decisions, but I want to do this right. I want to court you, just like you were a princess, and I will gain respect from your Father."

" Oh, Naruto." Hinata sighed as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

" Let us go to sleep. I will take the couch, and you the bed. I will see you in the morning." Naruto yawned.

" Okay." yawned Hinata.

Neither Ninja was prepared for what would happen when the news of their innocent love would spread around Konoha like wildfire.


	7. Promise

* Okay, so College is actually a lot more strenuous that I thought, so I do apologize in my delay in updating. I would like to note that I am a strong fan of Naruto, however I am not Kishimoto Masashi, so therefore I will make mistakes, and this story may not revolve just like the actual storyline, I would find that to be quite boring. **

The sun's light painted over the dark shadows of the night's sky, bleeding through the darkness. Naruto smiled, even though he was on the verge of passing out from pure exhaustion. He had discovered that training was much easier in the early mornings, before the sun sapped all of your energy. So many things were changing in Naruto's life, he wasn't even sure how to wrap his mind around all of it.

" If I am to be with Hinata, I must protect her with my life, and I must become stronger then ever before."

Thought Naruto while applying some ointment to his chakra burns. Naruto had been awake for hours, trying to come up with his own original Jutsu, nothing like his Sexy Jutsu, because now he needed something real, something that could save lives.

" Damn it, why is this so hard?" muttered Naruto

Sure, he understood the basic rules, combine chakra, usually along with your chakra affiliation, and boom! You'd produce a Jutsu. However, all Naruto was getting was explosions and pain.

" You know, even the most powerful Ninja have encountered problems with creating Jutsu's, you shouldn't take it so personally" Garra said, while advising Naruto's training.

" Garra, This is ridiculous! I will master my own Jutsu, somehow, and it will be one that will save a life." Naruto grinned.

" Naruto, do you have to return to Konoha today?" Garra asked, while gazing at the ground.

"Uh, well yes, only because I need to take care of some unresolved issues. Why? What's wrong Garra? You look, scared." Naruto gasped.

" Naruto, I must ask a favor of you. I am about to ask one of my ANBU leaders, to marry me. Her name is Katana, and I do plan on having children. One day, I may ask that you take in one of my children. I as you know never quite grasped how to love as a young Jinchuuriki, and you did. I ask that you train him when he reaches the appropriate age, so that he would not turn out like me. Can you do that for me?"

"Garra, you don't have to ask. You're like a brother to me, of course I will." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you" Garra sighed.

" Naruto-kun?"

" Hinata! You're awake. I'm glad. We need to get ready to head back to Konoha today. There's a storm coming, and we don't want to get caught in it." Naruto explained as he drew her into a hug.

The sensation that radiated from them both, was knee locking. It felt so right, to be held by each other that they moved closer, and were now meshing their bodies together.

"Ummm." Garra coughed.

Naruto and Hinata broke apart, both blushing.

" Well goodbye for now Garra, if you need anything, just send a scroll." Naruto smiled as he shook his hand.

" Same to you friend. I bid you farewell."

With that Naruto and Hinata started the long journey back to Konoha.


	8. Love blossoms, Enemies Rise

The wind was picking up, and dark storm clouds cumulated together, and covered the once pleasant blue sky. Rain started to fall heavily, like all the Angels in Heaven were sobbing. Naruto and Hinata quickly dashed through the trees, both soaked and freezing. Naruto knew they could not make it through this storm, they didn't have the right preparations and were going to grow very ill.

"Hinata-chan, we must find shelter, as quickly as possible." Naruto shouted over the rage of the storm.

" Look, there's a cave." Hinata pointed.

The two ninjas altered the direction they were headed, and jumped into the cave's opening.

" Well, I guess we didn't move fast enough to beat this storm." Naruto mumbled through shaking teeth.

" Naruto, we must get fire somehow. We'll freeze to death otherwise." Hinata nodded, shaking.

Seeing Hinata is discomfort, Naruto began to search for dry firewood. He was in luck, as there was some laying in the very back of the cave. He gathered the sticks and logs into his arms, and grabbed some rocks. He sat them all down, and started a fire using the sparks that flew off the rocks when they were struck together.

The warm flow of light seemed to stop their shivering bodies, as the two ninja warmed themselves.

" Hinata-chan, we need to change our clothes. They're wet."

"Okay, Naruto-kun."

"I'll go to the back of the cave, so you don't feel so awkward."

Hinata watched Naruto gather some clothes, and walk to the back of the cave. While Hinata was changing, her thoughts drifted towards Naruto. She had always wondered what he looked like, without clothes. She decided to activate her Byukagan, and shifted her gaze to the back of the cave.

Hinata gasped at what she saw. Naruto had just finished changing his pants, but he was shirtless. She could see his will defined chest, and his abs, along with the v shape. She could also see the seal, and she knew what it was holding within. Blushing, Hinata deactivated her Byukagan and continued changing.

-Meanwhile in the back of the cave-

" **Come on Kit, you know you want to."**

" Shut up you stupid fox, you know nothing."

" **Really? Well I can tell just the thought gets you…excited."**

Naruto looked down and blushed.

"Stop it. I could never do that to her."

" **Well just so you know, she activated her Byukagan just to see you."**

Naruto paused, and then continued.

"We'll see."

With that Naruto walked back towards the front of the cave, after making sure Hinata was fully dressed.

" How are you feeling Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto.

" Much better." smiled Hinata.

" Naruto, you love me right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good.."

With that Hinata snuggled up to Naruto, who embraced her. They sat there, holding each other, just feeling each other's heartbeats. The feeling was so overwhelming, that Naruto found himself moving his lips towards Hinata. Hinata looked up, and blushed, but did not pull back.

There seemed to be a string connecting the two, growing shorter. Naruto paused just before his lips reached hers and looked into her eyes. Hinata smiled, and gave a quick nod. Naruto continued until his lips were on hers. Super charged electricity seemed to flow in that kiss. Both Ninjas seemed shocked at first, but slowly became more comfortable.

Hinata feeling bold, slid her tongue out across Naruto's lips. Naruto gasped, and Hinata slid her tongue inside his mouth. Naruto's own tongue came to life, rubbing against hers. Hinata shifted so that she now sat on his lap, never breaking the kiss. Naruto could feel himself become aroused, and decided to slow down the kiss.

After Naruto broke the kiss, he kept his face close to Hinata's and whispered

" I love you. I want to be your everything, your only love. The one you count on, the one who protects you, the one who is with you for now and forever. I want you, this is true, but we need to do things right."

Naruto finished with a light kiss on her lips.

Hinata sighed, and nodded her head slightly

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I am so glad that you feel that way."

The two young lovers got ready for bed, and fell asleep, holding each other, hoping for their dreams to keep them together, forever.

- Outside the Cave-

" Ah, this storm seems to have come at a horrible moment, wouldn't you say so Itachi?"

"Yes, but we can now prepare."

"So, the plans are still the same, no doubt?"

"Indeed Kisame, you go for the young Hyuga girl. We need her to bring the power of the Byukagan to the _Akatsuki."_

_"What of the young Jinchuuriki?"_

_" I will take care of Naruto."_


	9. Concealed Pain

* I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, since this is my first story, I needed all the input I can get. Thank you for reading my story! (=^_^=)

The rain still pored from the black sky, and the wind howled outside. Hinata had woken up many times throughout the stormy night to make sure that the fire still was ablaze and that Naruto was all right. She had heard him during his restless night's sleep. He was moaning, sweat poring down his face, which was in a grimace. She was sure he was having a bad dream, but when she would attempt to wake him, it seemed to intensify. She decided that she would address this issue with him in the morning when he woke up. After deciding that the wood supply was sufficient for the rest of the night, she decided to attempt to sleep, wondering what Naruto was dreaming about.

-Naruto's Dream-

The sky was blood red, and the wind seemed to cut down to the bone. Naruto searched manically for Hinata, who was separated from him during his battle with Kisame. Fire fell from the sky, and the smell of burnt flesh, and screams of pure terror were all he could register. His eyes scanned through the burning forest, his agonized scream of frustration filled the smoky air. He gathered as much chakra as he could muster, and created 111 shadow clones, which he scattered to find his lost love. Moving his legs in almost blinding speed, he turned around a corner, and his mutilated heart stopped. There, on the ground lay Hinata, surrounded by her liquid life supply. Naruto rushed to her side, hoping.. wishing.. praying for her to still be alive. Naruto placed his bloody hands to her neck, and felt no pulse. The scream that filled the air could have cut through an army of Ninja.

"Heh. You thought you could protect her, and this was the best you could do?" smirked Itachi.

Naruto's eyes jumped to the betrayer of the Uchiha clan, Naruto's fist clenched, visibly shaking in fury.

"Yes, that is it. Reveal yourself, you devil child."

Naruto's once cerulean blue eyes, now burned a deep red, his pupils now slits. His blond spiky hair, now standing upright turned black at night, his teeth now like fangs, and his nails like claws. Naruto yelled in pain, as his seal weakened even more, and he hunched over, on all fours. Red chakra swirled around him, like a whirlwind of blood, and eight tails sprouted from his fox-like body. His skeleton formed around the outside of his body.

Itachi laughed

" You think this will save her? or anyone? You couldn't even save Sasuke using this power. You are too feeble."

Suddenly, Ninja from the Leaf village surrounded Naruto, all smirking deviously.

" Itachi is right Naruto, you promised you'd bring Sasuke back to me, and you failed!"

Screamed Sakura.

"Hokage? You can't save one person, how can you expect to save a village?"

Glared Kakashi.

" I should have let Mizuki kill you, that would have made things easier."

Mocked Iruka.

Naruto felt his power slip away, and there he sat, now as a small child, looking around at all these Ninja who he called his family, and sobbed greatly. He was all alone, once again. The pain was too much, it blinded him, robbed him of any other feeling. His hands, acting on their own accord, grabbed a bloody Kunai, he was going to end his pathetic life, end all this pain, all this suffering. He lifted it high in the air, and swung the blade to his chest, then..

" **Wake up Kit! We have company, damn use your instincts for once!" **

Naruto heard the deep commanding voice of the Kyubbi booming inside of his mind, and opened his eyes abruptly. His human eyes could not adjust as quickly as the eyes of the Kyubbi, and he saw nothing. Sighing with relief, he rolled over, and glanced at Hinata, who was sleeping soundly. He smiled gently, his eyes now adjusted. He stood up, and turned around to gather some kindling, but froze in fear at the sight of blood eyes, _Sharingan_ activated. Instinctively, he rushed to Hinata, who he woke up by saying

"Hinata-chan, wake up! Danger!"

Hinata shot her eyes open and gasped as she saw Itachi immerge from the blackness of the cave. She activated her Byukagan and noticed another source of great chakra coming from the mouth of the cave.

"Naruto, there's another at the entrance of the cave!"

Naruto grimaced knowing who the other would have to be. His mind raced, they were after him, or rather the Kyubbi inside of him. Naruto gulped, terrified.

"You look awfully pale Naruto, do you even have it in you to fight?" asked Itachi without any emotion.

" I will fight you, you Bastard and Kisame too!" shouted Naruto, full of certainty.

"Very well then."

With that Itachi rushed towards Naruto, while doing the hand signals of: Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. Naruto gasped, knowing what Jutsu was about the performed, and with Itachi so close, there would be no way to dodge. He was going to die, and in turn so was Hinata. The Akatsuki would take the Kyubbi, and the decimate Konoha; killing everyone he cared about.

"Grand Fireball Jutsu" smirked Itachi

Time slowed down, and all Naruto could hear was his heart racing. His eyes glanced to Hinata who was now in battle with Kisame. She was defending herself amazingly well. Naruto smiled at the thought of her being so strong, and he would never see her again.

"No." Naruto whispered.

"I will not die here!" Naruto shouted as he activated the Kyubbi's power.

" Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

With that three more Narutos were created. He charged up a Rasengan, using two of his clones, and the third only added the wind element.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted as he collided with Itachi's Jutsu.

Naruto and Itachi were both flown backwards from the impact of the explosion, as Naruto's Jutsu aided in the growth of Itachi's.

"You are more intelligent than you look, Naruto." smirked Itachi

" Of course you would add to my Jutsu, so that I could no longer control it."

Naruto grinned his fox-like grin

"Yeah, that was the plan, now shut up so I can kill you!" Naruto shouted as he charged towards Itachi.

Itachi simply smirked before disappearing.

"_Huh, where'd he go?" _thought Naruto quickly scanning the cave.

The fight between Hinata and Kisame was raging on outside the cave. Naruto rushed outside the cave, and rushed to aid Hinata, who was strong, but becoming weak from a wound to her side.

"Kisame, we leave now." Itachi ordered, preventing Kisame from swinging his sword.

"What? Why now? They're both still vital." questioned Kisame.

"I have a couple broken ribs from an explosion, and you are almost out of Chakra. We leave now."

Kisame nodded, and the duo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto-kun! I was so worried!" Hinata yelled as she rushed into his arms.

"Heh, I'm alright. I'm just glad that you're safe Hinata-chan. You may want to look at that side wound though." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto-kun?" questioned as she felt him grow limp in her arms.

"Naruto!" She screamed as she felt his life supply flowing freely from a wound caused by a impaled shard of rock through his chest. Naruto could not answer as he was now unconscious.


	10. Flashback

Thank you for your reviews. I'm up for adding new events to the story, so if anything interests you, I will consider adding it to my story. (=^_^=)

The rain poured from the dark sky above, and lightning shot through the sky like a thief in the night. Two lone Ninja were lost, one kneeling, the other almost dead. The young heiress to the Hyuga clan knelt by her love, feeling helpless. She had never learned any medical Justus simply because she never had a knack for it. This feeling, the emptiness, it was a feeling she had escaped from, one she trained and trained to get rid of. She endured training from Hell, in order to become strong, training that no other ninja could have possibly endured….

-Flashback-

"Nar..Naruto-kun, when will y..yo..you be re..returning?"

"In about three years. I have to get stronger. Not just for Sasuke, but also for myself."

"B..But, you are strong, or at least… I.. think y..you are."

"Hinata, I may be strong, but I have to get stronger, people depend on me. I made that promise to Sakura, and I will not go back on my word. Believe it!"

"Okay, time to go Naruto."

"Okay, Ero-Sennin, Good bye Hinata. Don't forget me, I will be back one day!"

Hinata had watched him leave, leave without saying how she felt. For months she cried herself to sleep, knowing that he would return slightly different. One day, she had enough.

"Anko-Sensei, I need to talk to you."

"Alright squirt, what's up?"

"I need you to train me."

" Whoa there. Why me? Shouldn't Kureni be the one to do that, or maybe Neji?"

"No. I'm not talking about a day lesson, I want you to take me away from the village, and train me everyday, until I break for one year."

"You still haven't answered me yet, why me?"

"I need someone, who knows how to fight, someone who knows the weaknesses of a certain person, who will not only make me a strong Ninja, but a woman too."

"Who is the 'certain person' you're referring to?"

"Orochimaru."

-End Flashback—

Hinata smiled, as she bandaged Naruto inside the cave, who was still unconscious. She had spent that year, away from Konoha. Anko and her did grow very close over the year. Hinata had learned many new techniques that would aid her in battle, and she had finally mastered some water techniques. Most importantly, she had learned a special sealing technique, that would stop Orochimaru from being able to brand her with a curse mark, and it could also be used on someone with one, and erase it from their bodies. Intentionally Hinata learned this, because she was going to help Naruto fulfill his promise in bringing Sasuke back, even if she didn't care for him. She could understand what he went through and would help Naruto.

She watched Naruto lay by the fire, his wounds now on the mend, but there was no way in telling when he would awaken, and Hinata was not looking forward to dealing with Kisame again. Ideally, she should have fought Itachi; at least her Jutsu would have nullified his. She shivered at the thoughts of her training. The first month she slept maybe once a week, and the other times she was fighting Genjutsu, which were always her deepest fears. Now, she could take almost any Genjutsu.

The sound of a twig snapping brought Hinata out of her trance immediately. She activated her Byukagan, and immediately got in her battle stance, in front of Naruto. Hinata winced as she felt the dull pain of her punctured side. She could feel her skin tearing around the stitches, and the warmth of her blood trickle down. She shook her head and thought

'_No, this is not how I will die. I will protect myself and Naruto and not think about pain.'_

She saw the shadow like outline of a person walking towards to cave entrance, she could feel her heart pound in her ears and adrenaline filled her veins. The person emerged into the cave of the mouth, Kunai in hand, and Hinata shot forward, and slammed her fist into the face of her opponent. Her opponent was sent flying into the cave, and was now visible due to the light of the fire. It was then; she realized that, the person who had entered the cave was none other then her Father, Haishi Hyuga.


	11. Severing Family Ties

~~ All right, here we go. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. (=^_^=)~~

"Father!" Hinata gasped as her hand flew to her mouth is a gasp. Oh no, what had she done? Haishi was going to be furious. Maybe he would forgive her if she explained the situation.

"I'm sorry Father, I did not realize that Konoha had sent some aid to Naruto and myself, you see we were.."

" You stupid girl, do you think I came here to aid you and that.. That abomination?" Haishi glared while straightening out his broken nose.

Hinata stopped her sentence, dead as night. Her pale face now grew red with fury. Her eyes, sparkling for tears now sparkled in anger.

" That abomination? Surely you aren't talking about Naruto?" Hinata whispered, her voice shaking as she tried to calm herself.

" Whom else would I be referring to? Ever since you went with that crazy whore looking woman, Anko, you've been nothing but a headache. You're turning out just like your mother, always a pain, like a thorn in my side. She too had to be silenced when she questioned my judgment, and now I guess I have to carry out the same action to you. You won't be able to speak with a shattered jaw. So I suggest you shut up, and show some respect." Haishi said, as he spit out blood, onto Hinata's feet.

Hinata could feel her control lessening. Haishi's words severed through her like a sword. Her thoughts danced around and yet she could not verbalize any words, they seemed to evaporate on her tongue. With one fluid action, she thrust her foot into Haishi's gut, and shot him in the air, and then jumped above him, and with a bone shattering force, she threw him onto the ground, which cracked around Haishi's body at impact.

" Don't you ever try to tell me what to do again! Do you hear me? Can you understand what I am saying to you? You will not control me! My Mother was right to have run off and join another clan. When I was younger, I couldn't understand why she would have been granted leave from Sarutobi-Sama to join another Village, and leave her family behind, like a forgotten memory. You told me that this world was a cruel place, and now I see that the only thing that makes this world cold, is by people like you!" Hinata finished as she cracked her knuckles, and activated her Byukagan.

"Hinata… what is going on?" Naruto mumbled, as he groggily stretched, and winced from the pain.

"Prepare for death you demon spawn." Haishi glared, as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, and braced himself for the attack, but was surprised when he saw a flash a raven black hair fly in front of his face, as Hinata slammed a Kunai through the hand of Haishi. Haishi roared in pain, as he withdrew his hand from the Kunai Knife. Naruto stared in shock, and quickly formulated a plan. Mentally, he thanked Jiraiya for all his training, and was glad that he had matured enough, so that he didn't just rush into a battle. Naruto stood up, and realized that Hinata had bandaged him up, and had left his Orange Ninja outfit, drying by the fire. He was in his extra pair of battle pants, and his black shirt, with the Uzumaki symbol on the front. His headband given to him by Jiraiya was tied securely in place.

Before Naruto aided Hinata in the battle, his voice boomed in the cave, and echoed eerily against the walls.* **Summoning Jutsu* **and as Naruto bit his thumb, and he offered the blood sacrifice, in a puff of smoke, Gamakichi appeared. Naruto was able to summon any of the Toads he wished, but Gamakichi was one of his favorites.

" Yo, Naruto. What's up?"

" Quickly head to Konoha, and tell Tsunade-Sama that Hinata and myself are under attack by Hiahsi Hyuga. Move as quickly as you possibly can."

"Sure thing Boss."

Haishi just glared at Naruto, his eyes burning with hate.

"Do you think that you can hold be captive? Do you think that the counsil will be on your side, opposed to mine?" How can you possibly think you'll win?" Sneered Hiashi.

"I'll tell you, once I have protected us all from you."

Naruto stepped infront of Hinata, now facing Hiashi. Naruto could feel the killer intent forthcoming off of Hiashi's very breath. Naruto could feel his despise for this man rising in his own blood.

"**Kit, You know what happened with Sasuke. You cannot loose focus. Yes, I can lend power to you, but remember My hate for this man, is much more intense than you can even fathom."**

"_I know Kyu, I know. You know, it's kinda cool to have you inside of me. I know you're a demon, but do you think I can overcome that one day?"_

"**I may be a demon, but I do not wish to destroy everything. I will tell you soon what really happened to all of the present day Bijus. For now focus on the battle at hand." **

Naruto's eyes opened and he launched a single blow at Haishi's vulnerable face. Haishi easliy dodged, and prepared a Jutsu.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Justu!" Exclaimed Hiashi as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto gulped and prepared a Jutsu of his own.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hiashi glared at the 200 Naruto's around him, and elimated them all with his Jutsu. Hinata gasped as she saw one, bleeding out laying on the cave floor, as the smoke cleared. Haishi walked over, and gasped as the Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto, jumped from the roof of the cave, while shouting

"Rasangan!"

Haishi looked up just in time to have to full force of the Rasangan smash into his unprotected body. Naruto stood over Haishi, his body trembeling, as it was not yet completely healed from the battle with Itachi. Haishi stunned from the attack, could do nothing as Hinata stabbed his joints, in his arms and legs, to make him involuntery usless.

"You wanted to know, how I would gain the counsil's trust? Well this is how."

Haishi's face grew white as death, as the Head Toad, Fukasaku appeared, with Jiriaya following behind, expressions grim.

"While Hinata was arguing with you, I summoned Gamatatsu, who in turn teleported back and informed Fuksaku of what was happening. Fulasaku teleported Jiraiya, and then they both teleported to the back of the cave to watch and listen to be my witnesses. Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?" Naruto smirked and Haishi frantically looked around the cave, for an exit.

"Ah, Naruto it's nice to see you finally, although I wish we weren't having to deal with this issue now." Tsunade murmered as she glared knives at Haishi.

"Hey there Naruto, I'm here to transport you and Hinata to the Hospital immediately. I still can't believe that Haishi would hurt you both this severly." Kakashi said as he shook his head.

"Actually, my wounds, and Hinata's are not from Haishi." murmered Naruto, swaying on spot.

As Naruto passed out again, Kakshi rushed to stop him from hitting the ground. Kakshi felt Naruto's body pouring out blood from the back, and Tsunade looked over as she heard Kakashi gasp. Her eyes trailed to the pool of blood, beginning to form underneath Naruto.

"Explaination later, we leave now!." Tsunade yelled, they bound Haishi in chakra absorbing ropes, and gathered up the rest of the supplies. Kakashi held Naruto, while Tsunade picked up Hinata, who was now also passed out. Jiraiya grabbed Haishi, and they all left the cave, heading for Konoha, with lightning fast speed, to save two Ninja's lives.


	12. Decisions

~~~ Sorry that it took so long to update ., but on a more positive note, here we go!~~~

"Sakura!" Tsunade screamed as she kicked in the doors of Konoha's hospital.

Sakura, who was used to Tsunade's temper, simply responded serenely,

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" with a sigh.

"Look up! Two of our ninja's are close to death!" Tsunade shouted, as she and Kakashi both ran into the emergency rooms.

Sakura, not expecting this, nearly fainted. She gathered up as many medical ninja as she could, and rushed into the E.R. Her eyes fell on Hinata first. Sakura watched as her team tore off Hinata's shirt, and revealed a colossal gash on her side, so deep that it revealed the white bone of her ribs. Blood cascaded out of the wound, and medical ninja's already were lighting their hands blue with chakra, and the healing was beginning. Sakura was running into the next room, where Naruto lay, when a medical Ninja was sent flying out of the room.

"Sakura, there is a barrier stopping us from healing Naruto!" one of the young medical Ninja's gasped, her eyes showing utter frustration. Tsunade rushed in, and heard the same thing. Sakura and Tsunade both looked at each other, both thinking the same dreadful thought ' he's going to die.'

When all hope seemed gone, Naruto fluttered his eyes open, barely. Tsunade and Sakura both rushed over.

"The..the Kyubbi wishes to speak with you both." Naruto mumbled, shifting in and out of consciousness.

Tsunade and Sakura quickly nodded, and ordered all the medical Ninja to leave the room. Naruto's eyes closed, and reopened, although this time, his eyes were not his own. They were the Kyubbi's. The roar that escaped Naruto's broken lips sent a shiver right down to the heart of Tsunade and Sakura.

"Tsunade. I am greatly displeased that Konoha allowed Haishi to attempt an assassination against Naruto. You better make the right decision over the punishment, or so help me, that I don't force Naruto to murder that traitor in a way seen malicious, to you humans.

"Kyubbi, I do not plan on making Haishi's punishment diminutive, in fact, I want him to suffer immensely!" shouted Tsunade, her hands in tight fists.

"I trust only a few Leaf Ninja. Luckily, both you and Sakura are trusted. I will now explain why I put the barrier around Naruto's shattered body. Haishi did not cause these wounds that are inflicted on both Naruto and Hinata. In fact Haishi couldn't even compare the battle that Hinata and Naruto put on. You should promote them both to the level of Special Jounin, considering their expertise.

"We will discuss their promotion later, I cannot promote them for just beating one person." Tsunade replied, her voice full of certainty.

"Fool. They did not just fight Haishi. They also fought two Missing-Nins, with a rank of S. They are lucky to be alive. They fought Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshigaki Kisame!" The Kyubbi roared.

"What?" Sakura and Tsunade both shouted in unison.

"Yes. Hinata took on Kisame. She held her ground, and was able to deplete all of his chakra in battle, without dying in the process. Naruto took on Itachi, and was able to combine his wind Jutsu to Itachi's fire Jutsu, and that caused Itachi to loose control of his Jutsu, because wind aids in fire's growth."

"_Wow. Naruto has become so much more mature, and stronger; both mentally and physically." _thought Sakura to herself.

" In any event, when Itachi's Jutsu exploded, both were sent flying. Itachi received four broken ribs, but Naruto was impaled by a sharp piece of rock on the cave's wall. I do not know how it got there, but there in a neurotoxin that coats the wall. There's no cure for it, but I am absorbing it and taking care of Naruto as we speak. Tsunade, surely you can appreciate what I am doing for Naruto."

"That's brilliant! Sakura, don't you see? This neurotoxin would normally kill a person, but with the Kyubbi absorbing it, so that once this is all over, Naruto will be immune to any neurotoxin!" Tsunade said shocked.

"This will come in handy, since I know of one Akatsuki members, Sassori, uses only poison with his attacks. Now then, Naruto will awaken in about six hours. He will need to stay here, for once more day and then will be okay to leave."

"Thank you Kyubbi." Sakura whispered.

With that, Naruto's eyes closed. Tsunade closed the door, and let the Kyubbi work his marvelous power, while Sakura and her went to check on Hinata. Hinata was now awake, but still very weak from blood loss. Her eyes fluttered to Tsunade, and Hinata was able to smile, a small smile.

"Hinata, we put your father in the prison cells. He is quarantined, and is being guarded by the most elite ANBU leaders that I have. He will remain there for two more days, and then we will have the trial. Your presence is mandatory, as long as Naruto's. Both of you will be almost recovered in that time span. The way it's looking so far, Haishi will either be exiled or executed. Either way you can become the new head of the Hyuga clan, or we can appoint another Hyuga. For now, just rest." Tsunade explained as she kissed the young Hyuga on the forehead.

Hinata lost herself in her thoughts, and was only able to nod. She closed her eyes, and began to drift off into a peaceful world where there are no problems. She sighed, if only she knew what to do…

~Okay everyone. I'll leave this up to you. Would you rather Haishi be Executed or Exiled?

~~Also would you like Hinata to become the next leader, or would you rather let her live her life as an Uzumaki and have Neji become the new leader, having his seal removed?

Let me know. (=^_^=)


	13. Paying Dues

~~ Thank you for the surplus in reviews! I appreciated it immensely. (=^_^=)~~

Tsunade sat on a comfy chair, located directly next to Naruto. Her unfailing amber eyes set on the last Uzumaki. The fate of his life, the very essence of him living, she had handed over to the Kyubbi. She rubbed her fingers into her temples, a tear free falling from her eyelash. She had tried to collect as much composure as she could, but seeing Naruto, her adoptive brother, torn up and bleeding out, dying, seem to awaken that long hidden phobia of death and blood. Inside, it was utter turmoil, almost like her head and her heart were having an internal war. Looking at the sun, she knew that Naruto was not expected to awaken for another hour, and Hinata was still recovering. Standing upright, she placidly walked over, and leaning forward, she brushed her fingers across Naruto's inflamed whisker birthmarks, knowing the Kyubbi was still in control. A slight smile lit up the darkness of worry, as Tsunade walked towards the room of the Hyuga Heir.

Tsunade gasped as she saw Hinata sitting on the windowsill, with the gentle breeze flowing around her. Hinata quickly shot a glance towards the Hokage, and simply smiled. She continued her gaze to the busy streets of Konoha, her thoughts drifting afar.

"Lady Tsunade, I request that I see Hanabi. I must speak with her, and I doubt I can just walk out of this hospital, without being stopped." Hinata asked rather quietly.

"Of course you can, I'll retrieve her at once." Tsunade said, still stunned to see her out of the bed.

Within moments, Hanabi opened the doors, rather hesitantly. Frustration, concern, anger, and hope all shimmered in her diamond eyes, shinning with tears.

"Sister, what has happened to Father, and yourself? "

"Father attempted to exterminate Naruto-kun and myself. By force, we had to stop him. He is now in confinement, and will either be executed or exiled. Either way, the clan will be in need of a new leader. I wish to speak to you on these matters."

"Personally, I am glad that Father will be gone. We lived in fear, always dodging him, for he was cruel and unjust. As for the decision, I wish I didn't have to say this, but he has to be killed, otherwise, he will probably seek revenge. As of the leader, Hinata, don't you wish to be the clan leader?" rambled Hanabi.

"Oh, Hanabi. I am so sorry that you have to deal with this. You are right. He must be executed. We cannot have him joining the Cloud village. Hanabi, I do not wish to be the leader of our clan. Yes, it is true I have become stronger then any other Hyuga in history, except Neji-Chan, but I simply desire to be something else."

"I see your point, but I must ask. Who do you want to be Sister?"

"I wish to be an Uzumaki."

Hanabi's mouth flew open, and her face drained of color. She knew that Hinata had loved Naruto for many years, and yet, the two points never connected in her mind.

"Hinata, you do know what that'll mean right? You will no longer be a Hyuga, and will become someone new. An Uzumaki is a dead clan, and you and Naruto.. Well you'd both have to restore the clan right?" Hanabi's face turned deep red at the thought.

"Yes Hanabi. My mind is made up on that matter. I was going to ask, would you like to be the new leader? I know you're young. In fact, you are only 13, but whomever I appoint will be the new leader. I can do that, or Neji would be the next in line, and would be unsealed."

"I am not strong enough. I think Neji would be best."

"That is all Hanabi, oh wait. One more question. Will you stay at the Hyuga Manor, or will you leave to be with me at the Uzumaki Manor?"

"I will stay at the Hyuga Manor. I am quite old enough to take care of myself." Hanabi smirked.

"Very well. You can visit anytime you wish. Please send Neji to me with the lead Hyuga council members, at once."

"Hai!" Hanabi saluted and puffed out of the hospital room.

In a matter of moments, the head of the Hyuga council, and Neji appeared before Hinata. Neji was obviously anxious, and concerned. His eyes darted to the council leader, and Hinata.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Hinata smiled.

"Of course Lady Hinata, although, I am quite sorry to hear about Haishi. He deserves his fate, and the Hyuga clan can now grow and become stronger without fear." Bowed the council leader.

"I only ask one thing. I do not wish to be the Hyuga leader. I hereby appoint Neji Hyuga to be the new clan leader."

Both the council leader, and Neji beamed at Hinata. Unknown to both Hinata and Neji, the council was preparing to remove to seal and combine the two houses.

"Neji Hyuga, do you accept the appointment to the Clan leader, and therefore be accepting full responsibilities and duties of the title, and to have the seal removed, which will unite the two branches of the Hyuga clan, to unite as one, one prosperous clan?"

"Yes." Neji bowed, as he raised his right hand.

"Take off your head band Neji Hyuga." ordered the council leader.

Neji was of course ecstatic, and could not wait to be unsealed, and with Haishi out of the picture, he could now be with the love of his life, Ten Ten. However, he remained calm on the outside, and removed his headband carefully. With a few hand signals, the council leader removed the tainted seal from Neji's head, and therefore made him now the Clan Leader.

"Come with me Neji, and prepare to be all that your Father should have been." The council Leader smiled, as he patted Neji on the shoulder.

Neji smiled at Hinata, unable to express in words, the gratitude he felt towards his cousin. It was a dream of his to become what his Father should have been, and worked hard to become the strongest Hyuga in history. His eyes sparkled off many emotions, and Hinata caught wind of all of them. Her heart was filled with joy as she saw Neji finally being paid his dues. Hinata nodded as Neji transported with the Council Leader to be trained in the main branch ways, and to learn the unsealing Jutsu to combine the two houses.

Feeling exhausted, Hinata returned to her bed, and decided to rest for awhile, thinking to herself that she had finally concurred one problem, and now was ready to start her life over again, finally being able to break free from her prison, and ready to terminate the evil Haishi Hyuga.


	14. Determining The Fate Of Haishi Hyuga

~~ 'Ello everyone! I'd like to thank XWalking ShadowX, Echo Uchiha, and Riku Uzumaki for their continued reviews, along with everyone else who reviews. I can't describe the feeling when I see that I have gotten reviews, and it motivates me to update sooner. Thank you again (=^_^=)~~

Pain. Yes, this was the only thing Naruto Uzumaki could feel. His mouth willed to open, and release the cry of agony that lingered on his broken lips, and yet it seemed as if his lips were molded together, allowing no sound to escape. He dared his eyes to open, to release the pain in a liquid form of tears, and yet his eyes would not open. He longed to rip apart his very innards, and remove the source of pain, that settled in his blood stream like jagged glass shards, but his arms weighed a ton, and Naruto couldn't even budge a finger. Deep inside, the Kyubbi was working to filter the poison throughout Naruto's body, to keep him immune. The Kyubbi had an ulterior motive, and yet kept that hidden, after all he was a demon, and trusted no one completely, except himself.

Tsunade watched Naruto, as sweat pored down his face. His gentle expression was melting with his sweat, and was being replaced with an expression, distorted by agony. Tsunade rushed to get a cool rag, and place it on his head, which was blistering to the touch. Her concerned eyes peered at the sun; it was time for Naruto to awaken.

The pain seemed to amplify out of the blue, and this time, Naruto could scream. The whole village felt the chill of the scream, which seemed to cut them to the bone. Sakura burst into the room, her eyes wide with fear. Tsunade and her rushed into action, knowing that something was wrong. They had to bind down Naruto, for he was thrashing around, and could possibly injure himself. They could see his pain, reflecting off of crimson eyes. The swirling scarlet chakra danced around Sakura, and Tsunade, causing them to cringe as the chakra burned their exposed flesh. They both had to draw back before the Kyubbi's chakra would kill them. Then, just as it had started, it ended. Naruto once again rested motionless his face once again his own, as so his eyes. He opened them, and blinked a few times. He stretched out his cramped muscles, wincing a little as he popped back into place. He sat up, and looked to see Sakura and Tsunade plastered against the wall in fear.

The emotion of fear faded away, as both of the women ran and embraced Naruto. Naruto was taken aback, he had never seen Tsunade shed a tear in his life, and as for Sakura, she had never been this close to him before. He grinned his fox like grin, and got out of bed.

"Tsunade-Sama, where is Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked, his tone dripping with uneasiness.

"She's in the room next to this one." Tsunade barely managed to get out before Naruto ran out of his room, and into Hinata's.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata giggled as he ran into her outreaching arms.

Naruto didn't care the Tsunade and Sakura had just rushed into the room, and he didn't care how high the stakes were. He placed his lips on Hinata's, and held them there until he could feel her body sink into his. He held her close, feeling her smooth skin with his slightly shaking fingertips, and memorizing the aroma that was released as the breeze flowed through her night black hair. Naruto turned around sharply, while gazing at Tsunade.

"What of Haishi?" Naruto spat out, his eyes clouding up with disgust.

"The trial will take place tomorrow, unless you are ready to proceed now." Tsunade smiled at the thought of Haishi's death.

"Now would be preferable." Naruto said, as he looked at Hinata, who was shaking her head in agreement.

"Very well. Go home and change, and get ready. I fear this will be much more difficult than you can imagine." Tsunade warned sternly.

Naruto and Hinata saluted, and both transported out of the hospital and onto the front porch of the Uzumaki Clan's Residence. Hinata gasped at the beauty that surrounded the houses. Vines crawled up exquisite houses, and many large trees surrounded the small campground, which kept it mostly hidden from the village. It was like stepping into a secret world. Hinata's eyes darted around, until they finally rested on a large, immaculate home. The house was two stories, painted in the shades of green. A wrap around balcony was located on the second level, and a white picket fence lined around the house.

"Naruto, who does the house belong to?" Hinata gasped.

"Me. Well actually to my Father and Mother. But since they've passed on, I know am the owner." Naruto explained.

"Naruto, it's so beautiful." Hinata gushed.

"This clan used to be as powerful as the Uchiha, and larger than the Hyuga. It's a shame what has become of it. However, I do plan on reviving it, and Hinata, I would like your help in that particular area. Naruto grinned.

"What?" Hinata stammered.

"I want you to be the mother of my children, who will grow and revive my forgotten clan." Naruto explained, looking directly in her eyes.

Hinata could feel her face draining of color, and her eyes shimmering with tears. All of her life, this is what she wanted.

"I want that as well Naruto-Kun."

Naruto grinned, as he took Hinata into his arms, and spun them around. He had finally been accepted. He had found the love of his life, the one who would be with him for now and forever.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, your presence is requested by the council of Konoha." Said an ANBU Squad leader, as he appeared out of thin air.

"Hai." Naruto and Hinata saluted, and transported into the council meeting.

Tsunade rose from the council members, and spoke with the strength of the Hokage

"Konoha shinobi, and council members, we are gathered here today, to determine the fate of Haishi Hyuga."

~~Okay everyone, how would you like Haishi to be executed? Let me know (=^_^=)~~

+ Awoken Dreamer +


	15. A New Legacy

~~ Okay, hehehe, It is time for Haishi to die. Thank you for all your reviews, you know who you are.~~~ (=^_^=)

Konoha's most highly respected and elite Ninja, and Council Members sat together, exchanging words and thoughts with their emotion filled eyes. Naruto was calm, but did worry that they may rule against him, considering his little host. He didn't know how the council really felt about him, and he pondered on the idea that maybe, they would rule unfairly, because he was a Jinchuuriki. His glance shifted around the room, first on Lady Tsunade, who attempted to reassure him, and lastly ended peering into Hinata's eyes, and that is where he lost his thoughts and concerns.

" Haishi Hyuga, please come forward, and address to this council, to if indeed you attacked Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. Keep in mind that if you say any falsehood, and are caught, your case will automatically be dismissed, and you will have your tongue severed out." Kakashi said, while reading the court order.

" As this village knows, we were attacked by a horrendous, fiend seventeen years ago. We fought with all of our strength, and many great Ninja fell at the power of the Kyubbi, the Nine-tail Fox. Our Leader at the time, Namikaze Minato, saved this village from being utterly demolished. He sealed half the power of the Fox into himself, and with the forbidden Jutsu, Shiki Fajin, also known as the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, he sealed the other half into a child. This child was named none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who in fact in the demon itself, since he was sealed as an infant. He was weak, and failed in the academy. Someone that is that pathetic could never be able to control the Bijuu inside of the host. He is a threat to the entire village, and I was simply fixing this issue. I didn't wish to harm Hinata, but she left me with no choice. I had to defend myself." Haishi smirked, as the council members talked with each other.

"Normally, we would now ask for any witnesses, however that has been deemed superfluous, because based on your reputation Haishi, and your statement we have already made a unanimous decision."

Haishi smiled an evil smile and Naruto began to sweat, and glance around the room. _'They are going to kill me, I just know it.'_ Naruto thought to himself. His hands trembled as he tried to collect his exposure. Millions of scenarios ran through Naruto's mind, thinking that this was going to be the end of him, and if he were not executed, he would be exiled, and would have to join another village. His anxiety transformed into anger, _'If they do that to me, I swear I will create my own village, and will think of Konoha as my enemy.'_ Naruto thought fiercely, and the Kyubbi's dull snarl influenced his thought process. Tsunade's eyes sharpened into a death stare, that seemed to penetrate through Haishi's tainted smile, and broke the smirk into a frown. Hinata was wearing a trademark snarl that she had developed while training with Anko. Her teeth were clenched, and her eyes glared fiery darts at the man she once called Father. The council Leader now continued

"We, as the Leaders of Konoha and the Board of Trusted Ninja, hereby find you, Haishi Hyuga guilty of all charges, and are sentenced to be executed visibly to every member of Konoha, as a demonstration of what will happen to any traders that reside in this flourishing village."

" No! You cannot do that to me! I am a leader of the council! My words and reputation should be above that of that Demon Scum." Haishi argued, dumfounded.

" And that is where you are wrong. Naruto Uzumaki was at first a troubling case to all of Konoha. We were all afraid that the Kyubbi would once again break loose, and destroy Konoha. We were all cynical, and as he grew and became a little monster, always playing jokes and causing trouble, we even thought of removing him from the village. Yet, something stopped us, and that was the thought of Iruka-Sensei who was the same way once his parents were murdered and he became an orphan. In fact Naruto would have had friends, if you hadn't leaked out the information on the Kyubbi to some of the village heads, and caused Naruto to live a life a solitude and confinement. He now stands before us, a younger version of his Father, and we salute him, for he is the future Hokage of this village, and we are forever indebted to him. He has worked hard to protect this village, and we honor him, as a Shinobi of the Leaf Village."

Every Shinobi in the room ceased breathing for a split second. The speech just given by the Council Leader had settled in everyone's mind, and Naruto couldn't even fathom what he had just heard. _'That means, that this village does care about me, and I am not alone. I am finally loved, accepted, and respected.'_ Naruto cried, a few tears of happiness rolling off of his eyelashes.

"With that said, Haishi, you are to be executed in a matter of moments, while we gather the village, I wish to speak to Hinata and Naruto privately for a moment."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and followed the Council Leader to his private chambers.

"You are both going to receive a promotion to Special Jounin. I have heard about the fight with Itachi and Kisame from an ANBU leader, who would have jumped in to aid you, but you and Hinata did exceedingly well, and there was no need for him to intervene. I have special plans for the both of you, and I am offering the promotion to join the ANBU force. Now, you do not have to accept, but the offer still stands if you decline, and change your minds in the future. Now, please go to the middle of the town, the execution is to take place shortly."

The three Shinobi transported to the center of town, and the Council Leader appeared on the platform, where Haishi was bound.

"Citizens of Konoha, this man has been charged with the attempted assassination of Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuga Hinata. The new Clan Leader of the Hyuga's is Hyuga Neji. This is a lesson for all of you to learn, never attack a Ninja from your village, unless they are betraying the village. Naruto is a valued Shinobi, and will be respected and cared for. Is that understood?"

"Hai," from citizens and Ninja of Konoha filled the air, like a battle cry. Naruto looked around, and saw for the first time, citizens actually smiling at him. He grinned his fox-like grin.

"Let the execution commence."

The executioner was Hatake, Kakashi. He bound Chakra absorbing ropes around each of Haishi's arms and legs to act as a tourniquet. . Kakashi charged up his Chiodri, and cut one of Haishi's arms off. Haishi screamed, and Kakashi waited for his chakra to build up again, which took about half an hour. Kakashi repeated these steps, until Haishi was now limbless, and still alive; thanks to the tourniquets he had on his body. His broken body ached to be finished, but now it was Tsunade's turn to torment the cruel Hyuga. She pulled a syringe from her pack, and Haishi grimaced, as he saw the aggressive bacteria fighting in the serum.

"This will now be injected into your blood stream, and will keep you alive and heal any wounds up to three hours, in this time, you will experience pain, amplified, and then you will suffocate on your own blood. We usually use this on hostages to get information, but it will be used so that every villager can come up to you, and strike you."

The time moved very slowly for the fallen leader of the Hyuga clan. Finally, the three hours were almost over, and the very last person to stand before him was Naruto.

"You old man deserves to be killed, and resurrected, just to be killed once more. Hatred for you runs deep in my veins, and yet I will be better then you. You attacked me when I was like you are now, vulnerable. Instead, I will end all of this."

Naruto held up another syringe, the green slimy serum moved like mud inside.

"This will kill you instantly, and you will no longer be in this life."

As Naruto plunged the syringe into Haishi's neck, Haishi croaked out

"Never compare myself to you again, you Demon Child."

Haishi now hung his head, dead. Hinata walked up onto the platform and took Naruto's hand into hers. They exchanged glances of hope, and walked together through the streets of Konoha, which was now purified from the evil tainted Haishi Hyuga.

~~Okay, so should Hinata and Naruto join the ANBU force now, later, or not at all and please explain your reasoning.~~

+Awoken Dreamer +


	16. History Of The Namikize and Uzumaki Clan

~~ Thank you once again to all my reviewers, you guys literally make my day! Anyway, with all of your input, I can now update. Enjoy. (=^_^=)~~

The glossy, smooth texture of the ANBU mask, slid gently underneath Naruto's fingertips. He smiled softly, as he gazed onto the mask, which was in the shape of a fox. What was he supposed to do? To be an ANBU was something that he had always thought would be a dream, something that he could never become, and yet now that the opportunity sat right as his fingertips, should he just push it away? Naruto glanced at the clock above the entry to the kitchen. Hinata would be over in about two hours, as she was moving in with him. Naruto sighed a deep sigh, as his other hand reached into his pocket of his orange and black jumpsuit, to reveal a small velvet box. Inside laid the ring that would bind himself and Hinata together, until death tore them apart. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to clear up all the confusion that rumbled around_. ' I should talk to Tsunade about my father and my clan. After all, I don't want Hinata to be jumping from the frying pan into the oven' _Naruto thought as he stood. Normally, Naruto would have transported to the Hokage's Residence, to avoid seeing the villagers, but lately, that is after the speech that was given by the Council Leader, all of the villagers seemed to be happy to see him. The young Jinchuuriki walked placidly towards to Hokage residence, taking in all that Konoha had to offer. The smell of Ramen from Ichiraku's almost derailed Naruto from his mission, but he kept on walking. When he finally reached Tsunade's door, he paused. Maybe, he didn't want to know. Ignorance is bliss, or is it?

"Fox, I need some advice."

"**What else is new?"**

"Just answer me this, is it better to live in the numbness of lies, or the pain of truths?"

"**That is simple. When you are numb, you feel nothing. That includes happiness, love, or trust. Now you must think, when you are in pain, it hurts. However, in the pain, you can feel other emotions as well. Pain will eventually escape from the body, but numbness, and apathy never leave."**

"Thank you Kyu."

Naruto closed his mind once again to the Bijuu inside of him, and opened the door to the Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up, to see Naruto and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto. I was becoming bored with all this useless paperwork."

"Tsunade, I need to know about my clan, and my parents."

Tsunade sucked in a sharp breath. She knew this day would come, and yet she had not quite expected it to be so soon.

"Okay Naruto, have a seat. As you know, your father was the 4th Hokage, and a great man. He saved this village, at the cost of his own life. His name was Namikaze Minato. He was under the team of Jiraiya. You resemble your father greatly, although your personality is that of your Mother. Your father specialized in speed. He was known as the Yellow Flash, because he could transport places quickly, by using seals. As you know he also invented the Rasengan. As for your Mother, her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was, the prior host to the nine tail fox. During her birth, Madara Uchiha stole the Bijuu out of her, and that was how the nine tail fox was released into this village, under the control of Madara. Though, I think you know the rest of the story." Tsunade said while gazing at a gaping Jounin.

" Tsunade, what of the rest of the clan?"

"Well, you see, your Mother came from Uzushiogakure, or the Whirlpool Village. The village was destroyed in the Ninja Wars, although the clan lived for a long time. Extrordinary life spans and healing comes from the Whirlpool village, and that is the only reason why your Mother did not die right after having the Nine Tail Fox ripped out of her body. As for the Namikize Clan, they too were wiped out in the Ninja wars, the only survivor was your Father. It's actually sad, because the Namikize Clan was once as powerful as the Uchiha Clan, in size and in power. Now the responsibilty of the clan being reborn, starts with you." Tsuande smiled as her stood.

"Follow me Naruto, I have things to give to you now."

Naruto stood up, and followed Tsuande to a room he has never seen before. The room was covered in a layer of dust, and a couple spider webs sat in the corner of the room.

"This was your father's personal study. Inside, is where your mother and father left all of their belongings to you. First of all, I think this will make you the happiest."

Tsuande stopped, to see Naruto gaping into a chest that Tsuande was opening.

" This was your father's Hokage Cape. Although, you may want to add your own personal touch to it. Also, these are his special Kunai, which will allow you to learn the space time jutsu. Along with this, this is a scroll with techniques that are only for Jounin and up to learn, and they are perfected for the user of a Wind Element. Your Mother left her special jutsu scroll, which is Chakra Chains. It will aid you with your Bijuu, and they both left these pictures, so you can see them everyday. Finally, they left you all of their inheritence, which comes to roughly 1,000,000 Ryo. This should be enough to last through your life." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto could not take all of the emotion overload anymore, and rushed into Tsunade's arms, tears of joy streaming down his face. Tsuande held Naruto, and let him cry, knowing this must be an overload. Yet, she had to do it all at once, after all it was Minato's wish. Naruto continued to sob, holding on to Tsunade, like she was his Mother. Naruto slowly collected himself, and gazed into Tusnade's eyes. Amber clashed with cerculean, and Tsuande lifted Naruto's Headband and placed a kiss on his forehead, wishing that she had been given a child of her own.

" Thank you Tsunade, I will never let the memory of my parent's fade." Naruto smiled, though a few tears still streaked down his face.

"I know you won't Naruto, just make sure that you give Hinata the life that she deserves." Tsuande grinned, as she tied Naruto's headband onto his head once more.

With that new found knowledge, Naruto returned to his residence, carrying his Parent's belongings in the chest, ready to welcome the love of his life to what would become their new home.


	17. Engagment

~~Okay Here We Go! Chapter 17!~~ (=^_^=)

Hinata sat on her bed, looking around her empty room. She remembered all those years that she labeled these four white walls, her prison. Even though, the demonic ruler, Haishi had been executed, Hinata still did not like being in her house. She felt like Haishi still held her down, and was doing all those horrible, inhuman things. Hinata shuddered, and stood. It would take more than a couple trips to get all of her belongings to Naruto's house, and she stopped as she picked up her ANBU mask, one that was in the shape of a Raven. She had made up her mind already though. She was going to decline. Being an ANBU is too strenuous, and with her being the one to carry Naruto's child whenever that happened, she couldn't be going on long haul missions. She sighed as she gathered up a couple boxes, and transported directly into the Uzumaki residence. Naruto looked up, and ran over. Hinata giggled as Naruto picked her up, and spun her around.

"Welcome home Hinata-Chan." Naruto smiled as he kissed her gently.

"It's good to be here, although I still have tons of boxes to bring back." Hinata sighed.

"No need to." Naruto smirked as he shouted " Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and scattered his clones to Hinata's house to bring the boxes back.

"There, now we can relax. I need to speak with you anyways." Naruto said, as he sat down on the couch, and Hinata placed herself on his lap.

" I spoke with Tsunade today, about my parents." Naruto started, while playing with Hinata's long raven hair.

"And?" Hinata probed

"My father was the 4th Hokage, and my Mother was the previous vessel for the Kyubbi. I received what they left for me in their will today, and I want you to know that I received 1,000,000 Ryo. I think that will suffice through the years, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! That is more than Haishi ever had!" Hinata burst out shocked at their wealth.

"Then it is my treat to take you to any place you wish to go to for our celebration dinner, and to talk about the ANBU offer. We can go anywhere you wish, since I am now accepted in Konoha. Plus, I think I need a new look. What do you think Hime?" Naruto asked, his usual hyperactive behavior influencing his speech.

"Ooo, Naruto! Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Hinata gushed.

" But Hinata, we can go anywhere in this village, and you choose there?" Naruto questioned.

"While you were training with the Toad Sennin, I was training with Anko. I spent a year with her, and I learned some things. Number one, if you have ryo, save it. You'll never know when you will need it. Number two: besides dango, ramen is amazing! I love shrimp ramen!" Hinata gushed.

"Okay, we will get ramen then." Naruto smiled, secretly ecstatic that his woman loved ramen like him.

The young couple walked hand in hand towards the Ramen shop, completely absorbed into each other. Naruto lifted the flap, and the couple sat down. They placed their orders, and it was Hinata who broke the ice.

"Naruto, I've decided to decline the offer to be an ANBU. I decided that it's too risky and that I can be more beneficial to the village doing other things." Hinata explained.

"I agree with you Hinata, and I think that I will decline as well. At one time, when I was all alone, that would have been alright. I could have risked my existence, because there was no one who I was supporting or loved me. Now, that I have you, I do not need to put myself in that type of danger all the time. We will go through that enough being Jounin." Naruto grinned as the ramen was served.

Hinata and Naruto ate a total of ten bowls of ramen, and then walked through the streets into a clothing store. Naruto decided it was time for a new look. After looking around, and with Hinata's help, they selected his new outfit. He wore the same shoes, but he now wore orange cargo style pants, one leg longer than the other and with chains to hold kunai in battle, fishnet gloves on each hand, and a black battle vest, with the Uzumaki symbol on the front in orange. Hinata also selected a new outfit as well. She chose black ninja sandals, light gray cargo capris, a lavender battle vest, with the Uzumaki symbol in royal purple on the back, and fishnet vest to wear underneath.

As the couple walked, Kakashi stopped them.

"Naruto, Tsunade informed me that you are conscious about your clan. Is this true?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes Sensei." Naruto nodded.

"Then please come with me, your mother left something with me, to give to you when you were of age." Kakashi responded.

As the trio entered Kakashi's apartment, a half asleep Anko appeared out of the master bedroom.

"Oh hey squirts." Anko yawned.

"Anko- Sensei! Are you and Kakashi..?" Hinata started.

"Yes, Anko and I are an item." Kakashi grinned, as Anko ran over and embraced Kakashi.

"Anyway Naruto, as you know, your father was a wind element just like you but also lightning, and your mother has a water just like you Hinata. Anyway, Naruto your mother left in my possession the katana of your father. He had never had a chance to master it before he died, but she feared that Konoha would rebel and destroy everything since it belonged to you. I've kept it safe for all these years, and now it is time that you learn how to use it." Kakashi explained.

The katana had a black blade, and the blade was transparent, and inside, you could see wind flowing. The handle was white, with orange flames trailing the handle. An orange sash flowed gently from the tip, with the symbol of Konoha imprinted. Naruto looked at the katana in awe.

"In order to master it, you must channel your wind affinity into the blade." Kakashi explained as Naruto examined the razor sharp weapon.

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted, as Hinata and him left.

Hinata and Naruto returned back to their home, and Naruto was getting antsy, and Hinata couldn't figure out why. Naruto placed the katana on the couch, and turned around as Hinata jumped on Naruto and placed her lips on his. The passion that exploded in the kiss was breathtaking. Naruto found his feet walking towards the bedroom. He opened the door, without breaking the kiss, and placed Hinata on the bed, him on top. He put most of his weight on his arms, so he wouldn't crush her. Naruto could tell Hinata didn't want to stop, but Naruto pulled away gently.

"Naruto, did I do something wrong?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Of course not. I just, I just want to be engaged first." Naruto smiled.

With that Naruto grabbed a piece of string, and tied on end to her ring finger.

"This string resembles the passion, the love, the trust, and the emotions that feed my everlasting love to you. As long as this string is not broken, we will always be together."

Naruto then pulled out the small velvet box, and Hinata gasped. Naruto smiled, as he slid a beautiful pink heart diamond ring down the string, and onto her slim finger.

"Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto asked, kneeling.

"Oh, Naruto. I do." Hinata gasped.

Naruto smiled, and pulled her close and kissed her fervently on the lips. The two newly engaged couple fell asleep on Naruto's king size bed, in each other's arms.

~~~ Read and Review please. (=^_^=)~~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	18. The Secret Kyubbi Scroll

~~ So, I've kind of been in a writer's block for the past couple days, after all, I can let so many things happen. If anybody would like something specific to take place, just write it in your review, and I might just incorporate it into the chapters later on. ~~

The moonlight reflected off of a young Jinchuurikis unusually pale face. Naruto sat on the rooftop of his house, trying to collect himself. His usually optimistic and goofy attitude was veiled by a state of worry and confusion. Naruto could not figure out why his night terrors had not ceased since the village and turned over a new leaf with regarding his very existence, and that he now had the love of his life, which was still asleep. Deciding that a walk would clear his mind, he hopped off, and landed silently. The city of Konoha was still sleeping, and Naruto decided to walk through the Forest Of Death.

While he walked, he became more and more angry with himself. His dream had revolved around Sasuke, and him failing once again to bring him home. Naruto could feel the Kyubbi beckoning to be allowed to speak with him, but Naruto refused. He could feel himself turning into vermilion mode. His mind was raging with questions. Maybe he should allow Sasuke to be marked as a Missing Nin, and then just let him go. The pain that Sasuke was causing was excruciating, and after all, Sasuke was a huge threat to Konoha. Naruto could feel his legs start to pound against the grassy field of the forest. His tears fused with his sweat, and the foul concoction flowed into his mouth, which was gasping for oxygen. He ran blindly, using the Kyubbi's Chakra to allow him to run faster and further than he ever had before. Naruto didn't want to look back, and he didn't want to stop. Feeling exhausted, he allowed even more chakra to seep through him, and Naruto ran on four legs, with a tail of chakra flowing behind him.

Naruto was so engrossed in his own world, that he didn't even notice the chasm that lay right ahead of him. His feet left the ground, and he started to free-fall. Thinking quickly, Naruto tied a piece of twine around a Kunai, and threw it into the rock wall. The Kunai wedged between two ragged pieces of rock, and Naruto held on the end of the twine. He peered down, and realized that he could now focus his chakra into his feet, and walk down the rock wall. As he reached the bottom of the great gorge, he searched for something to make light with, as the moon's light could not illuminate the darkness of the abyss. Muttering that he should have been a fire element, he found a stick, and flint, which he used to create a torch. The flame burst into life, and Naruto looked around anxiously.

He decided to walk further into the cave, but not before he sent a shadow clone to leave a message for Hinata, that he had decided to train, and that he would be back later that day. As Naruto willed his feet to move, he came across a weathered set of stairs. The stairs were cracked, and crumbling. Naruto took the steps hesitantly until he finally reached the bottom. A seal of the Uzumaki clan was engraved into the wall that ended the cave. Naruto stepped forward, and slid his trembling fingers across the etched symbol. Next to the door was a basin, and a rusty Kunai. Naruto frowned, as he examined the Kunai. It was different than the ones they used back in Konoha. The blade was slightly more curved, and had a crocked hook off the end of the cutting edge.

Naruto was now intrigued, and stepped towards the basin. He slid the Kunai across his wrist, and allowed his blood to flow freely into the basin. Naruto watched, as the symbol filled slowly with his life supply. As the symbol was now full, Naruto slid out the Kunai, and put it back where he had taken it. He looked at his injured wrist, and gasped as he saw that the cut had been fully healed. The door creaked, as the rocks shifted, so that the door slid upward, and Naruto steeped inside the chamber.

Inside, fire burned in torches around the circular shape of the room. Naruto's eyes darted from left to right. His instincts were telling him to run, but something burned deep inside him to push forward. In the middle of the room was a weathered scroll. Naruto examined it, and found that the pages had been stained with age. His eyes began to read, and he found himself shaking with excitement.

The scroll explained Jutsus that could be used to control the Kyubbi, and even use him in battle. His eyes stopped at the bottom of the page, where he could see his mother's handwriting, which read

-To the Uzumaki who is reading this scroll, my name is Uzumaki Kushina. I am the founder of these Jutsus. I was once the vessel of the Kyubbi. I can sympathize that you are either shunned by your village, or are seen as a protagonist. I have mastered all these three Jutsus and must strongly emphasis that you must only wish to use these for good. If you're heart is tainted by the belief that you can now control the Kyubbi for your own power and purposes, you will be defiled. I placed this scroll in this secret place, in the hopes that the Akatsuki would not be able to find it. If this is my son, Naruto then I hope that you see the Kyubbi as a blessing, and not a curse. There is a strange history to the demons that are now Bijuus inside of Ninja, as well as a strange connection that is shared. They are sided as your allies, and not your enemies. Work together with the Kyubbi, and he will aid you in ways that you cannot even fathom, fight against him, and you will see your mental, emotional, and physical state begin to unravel. If this is you Naruto, believe that you are loved very much by your father and I, and that we will always be with you.

Uzumaki Kushina -

Naruto's eyes started at the names that she had given to her Jutsus. As Naruto flipped the scroll over, he examined a secret summoning technique, which looked greatly similar to that of the Toad contract, only an Uzumaki symbol was engraved once again to the scroll. The Jutsu names were not very original, so Naruto began to understand them more. _" Well, obviously the Bijuu Clone Separation Jutsu must allow the Kyubbi to fight in battle, like a shadow clone. The Bijuu Summoning Jutsu must allow me to summon him into battle like my Toads, and the Miniature Bijuu Jutsu, I'm not so sure though what this one does." _Naruto thought as he scanned the scroll once more. Taking the scroll, Naruto turned around and walked back the way he came. Naruto took the opportunity to train, and instead of using chakra to walk out of the cave, he climbed manually.

By the time he once again reached the surface, the sun was just coming over the horizon. Excited to talk to Tsunade about this forgotten scroll, he once again used the Kyubbi's chakra to enhance his speed, this time he gained another two tails. As Naruto reached the gate, he returned once again to his normal state, and walked to his house, to find Hinata just waking up. Grabbing the note that was left on the table, he crumpled it, and threw it away. Naruto quickly snuck into the shower, to appear that he had just woken up as well. He didn't want to make Hinata worry about him after all. As Naruto stepped out of the shower, he began to dry off. He immediately put the necklace given to him by Tsunade on, and tied the towel around his waist.

Naruto opened the door, to find Hinata standing right in front of him. Hinata blushed slightly as she saw his defined muscles of his chest, abs, and shoulders. Naruto blushed as well, for Hinata was only wearing a very short, and almost transparent silk nightgown. They both stood there for a few moments, before Naruto finally tore his eyes off Hinata, and began to get dressed, keeping the towel on until his pants were on. Naruto was secretly terrified that he would mess up the first time Hinata and him made love. After all, they were both virgins, and he did not wish to hurt her. While Hinata was in the shower, Naruto look the time to take the scroll, and go talk to Tsunade, about the secret location, and catch up with Sakura, his long time best friend.


	19. The Addition To Konoha

~~ Just once again wish to thank my readers and reviewers. You all are amazing! (=^_^=)~~

Naruto walked into the Hospital, and found Sakura sitting on the roof. Her body was facing away from him, and she sat, her legs swinging over the edge.

"Sakura, would you mind some company?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"Of course Naruto. After all, we haven't had much time to catch up since your return." Sakura smiled back.

Naruto jogged over, excited to see his best friend. He picked her up in an enthusiastic hug, and squeezed her softly. Sakura felt her cheeks flame up, as she felt Naruto's strong muscles against her. _" Oh what was I thinking, Naruto could have been mine, and I sat away absorbed in Sasuke, who never even wanted me."_ Sakura thought to herself. _" Now, he has Hinata, and I know he no longer has feelings for me." _Naruto put Sakura back down, and grinned blissfully at Sakura.

"Well, I actually needed to talk to you about a few things Sakura." Naruto said, as he sat back down on the railing next to Sakura.

" What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Do you wish for me to still pursue Sasuke?" Naruto asked, is smile fading as his eyes cast downward.

"Uh… Naruto. Why do you ask, have you really given up hope?" Sakura asked, her sea foam eyes glistening as the truth sank in.

"Yes, I have. Sakura, if not for the Kyubbi, I would have died. My injuries were severe. He now is a threat to the leaf, and also to you. I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you a lot Sakura. You're my best friend, despite everything." Naruto sighed, as he put a caring arm around her shoulder.

"Naruto, I want to thank you for all that you have done. I feel like either Sasuke will return, or he will not. I am prepared to move on with my life, although I am not sure whom I should fall for, if anyone." Sakura explained, embarrassed because she knew how immature Naruto was.

"I know how you feel Sakura. I know that you are terrified of being hurt once more, but I know that everyone has someone who they are destined to be with. Just don't give up. You're beautiful, and Sasuke was a fool. Back then, I would have killed to be with you." Naruto comforted.

"Who would you suggest then Naruto?" Sakura asked, taken back by his maturity.

"Well, honestly, I would have to say that your best bet would have to be probably Kiba. I know he seems rough along the edges, but I know he thinks that you are an amazing Ninja, and has trained for a while now to become strong enough to gain your attention. He's matured over the years as well." Naruto replied, deep in thought.

"Okay, thank you Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"Sure thing. Sorry, I have to go. I have to speak with Tsunade, but you're welcome over any time." Naruto smiled as he jumped off and ran towards to Hokage Tower.

Naruto barged into the Hokage's office, and nearly screamed. Jiraiya's lips were just an inch away from Tsunade's. Upon Naruto's informal intrusion, Jiraiya fell off her desk and Tsunade fell out of her chair.

"Naruto! This better be urgent!" Tsunade snarled glaring as she stood up from the floor.

"Well.. uh.. yeah." Naruto mumbled, as he scratched the back of head, ruffling his hair.

"Well?" Tsunade asked her foot tapping.

"I was out training, and I kind of fell into a deep gorge. I explored and I found this scroll. Tsunade, this scroll is from my Mother." Naruto smiled as he held it out for Tsunade to look at.

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged a glance, and then Tsunade looked thoroughly though the scroll. Her ocher eyes widened as she finished, and with a sigh she fell back into her chair.

"Naruto, this scroll and these Jutsus are what Konoha has been looking for, for many years now. This scroll will indeed help with the mastery of the Kyubbi. It won't be easy though, and could be quite dangerous." Tsunade explained as she rolled the scroll delicately.

"Ero-Sennin, is it possible to have a contract with more than one summon?" Naruto asked, still elated despite Tsunade's warning.

"Well normally no. However, the Toads will always be on your side, and as for the Fox, well they will summon to you due to the Kyubbi. The two will never intermix, and therefore it is possible for you to obtain more than one summon." the Sage explained.

"Then, I want to do this. I will learn these Jutsus and will make my Mother proud!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Very well Naruto, but first I want you to master the third Jutsu on the list. That seems like the easiest." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Naruto saluted, as he took the scrolls and returned back home.

On the way, Naruto thought about Sakura. He knew that she was hurting, and only hoped that Kiba would treat her like he treated Hinata. As he opened the door, he was startled to see Tamari sitting on his couch.

"Uh, hey Tamari. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as his heartbeat returned to normal.

"Garra would like you to know that the engagement fell through. She rejected him, due to the Bijuu. He was hurt so badly by the rejection, that he lost control of the Bijuu inside of him. The Suna Council saw this as a threat, and therefore he has been asked to leave Suna, and is no longer the Kazekage. He's quite upset about the whole thing, and is on his way to talk with Tsunade about becoming a Konoha citizen." Tamari spat out, her voice shaking with rage.

Naruto could feel the Kyubbi roar deep within him. Hinata rushed out, as Naruto smashed his fist into the table.

"Naruto-kun, please calm down!" Hinata urged as her arms embraced her Fiancé'.

"How dare they! Garra is a great man!" Naruto shouted, although his voice was not his own.

"Yes, I know Naruto. Would he be able to stay in one of the houses in your campground? I will need one, and so will Kankuro. We both have been asked to leave as well, due to our relation." Tamari almost pleaded.

"Of course you can stay in the Uzumaki clan residence. There are plenty of homes available, although they need to be cleaned." Naruto replied soothingly, his voice no longer the Kyubbi's.

The trio stopped, as a subtle knock was heard at the front door. Naruto opened the door, and found Kankuro and Garra standing. Garra, looked extremely depressed and Kankuro looked like he needed to kill someone.

"It was been granted. All three of us are now Konoha Ninjas." Garra mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"Garra, Kankuro, and Tamari. I know this is hard for you, but Konoha has just accepted myself, and any other Jinchuuriki that resides within this village. You will find that Konoha is a great place to live. Although, I am deeply regretful for what has happened." Naruto expressed, with a handshake to both Ninjas.

Garra's bleak expression suddenly brightened, as he looked Naruto in the eye. Garra smiled gently, and said

"You are right Naruto. I have been trapped in self-pity for far too long. Becoming part of Konoha is simply God's will for my life." Garra replied.

The friends laughed lightly; as they began to clean out the houses in the Uzumaki Clan residence, ready to start the next day, ready to start this new journey, with an open mind.

~Well, what do you all think? Don't worry, I do plan on continuing with Naruto's training with the Kyubbi and such, and as always please review.~

+ Awoken Dreamer +


	20. Breaking Point

~~ Okay everyone tell me. What do you think of this story so far? I'll be creating a sequel once I am finished with this one. I hope my writing has improved. I just started another story for Charmed, if anyone is interested.~~

Dirt. Yes, that was the only thing Naruto saw. Hinata and himself had agreed to clean up the houses that Garra, Kankuro, and Temari would be residing in, while the others went over basic Konoha rules, and were issued their new headbands. Naruto decided that it would just be easier to allow shadow clones to do all of the work, and he decided to take his Fiancé' on a picnic, away from Konoha.

Hinata giggled as Naruto sat her on top of his shoulders, and together they strolled out of the village. For what seemed like a long time, they finally reached a grassy plain. The plain had small hills, and wildflowers in bloom all around them. The grass seemed to dance along in the breeze, and the clouds floated aimlessly in the clear blue sky. Nearby, a small creak flowed into a crystal clear pond.

"This is where I go to think and sort out my problems." Naruto explained.

"It's just so beautiful. But, why so far from the village? Hinata questioned.

"Well, you have to remember that I was once a target in my own village. This was my place, my safe haven. It was here that I trained. This place will always be special to me." Naruto smiled, as he took off his battle vest.

"Why did you take me here of all the places we could have visited?" Hinata asked, her eyes shooting to Naruto.

"You now fulfill every one of my needs. This place makes up who I am, and therefore I felt that I must share this place with you." Naruto nearly whispered.

Hinata gasped slightly. She was not used to being treated so adoringly by anyone.

"Hinata, lets go for a swim before we eat." Naruto grinned, as he removed his shirt, and shoes.

"Okay." Hinata smiled back, and removed her battle vest and shoes.

Together the couple jumped in to the fresh water. Both came up for air sputtering, but they knew that their bodies would adjust swiftly.

"Naruto, do you think that one of us will die in battle?" Hinata asked vaguely.

"It's possible." Naruto replied, his voice in a frown.

"Then what do we do?" Hinata asked.

"We live each second to the fullest, and never regret anything we do. I have learned that you begin to appreciate everything more the moment that you realize that you are about to breathe your last breath." Naruto replied simply with a shrug, and dove underneath the surface.

"Naruto, you look weird when your hair is wet." Hinata giggled.

"It's not spiky, is it?" Naruto mumbled.

"Here, let me help you." Hinata laughed as she ran her fingers through his pale yellow hair, making it stand on end.

"Well thank you Hime." Naruto laughed as he saw his reflection.

The two lovers started to laugh, and swam out of the pond. Still giggling, Hinata was surprised when Naruto suddenly stopped and tensed.

"Naruto?" Hinata began.

"Shh." Naruto signaled and withdrew is Katana and unsheathed the black blade.

All of a sudden, Naruto used his chakra to enhance his jump and speed, and jumped into a bush nearby the pond. A dull thud was heard, and Naruto pulled a adolescent girl from the bush. Hinata looked at the young girl, who Naruto had in hold, who was struggling feebly against the hold. She had slight tan, and short-cropped mouse brown hair, that flipped out at the ends. Her eyes were black as night, but soft with kindness. She wore a black skirt, with black shoes, a brown battle vest and gloves. She could not find a headband however.

"Who are you, and why were you spying on Hinata and myself?" Naruto asked, his voice unyielding.

"My name is Matsuri. I was a previous Suna Ninja, and I thought you looked like a young boy I once saw from Konoha." Matsuri tried to explain.

"Suna huh? You're from the village that threw away Garra like he was a pile of trash? Is that it? You all think he's a monster? I'll show you what a true monster will do!" Naruto snarled, turning Vermilion.

"Naruto no!" Hinata called, and tried to run over and calm down her love.

"Look at me girl. This is a fiend, this is not a creature. This is fed by anguish, sorrow, bewilderment, and failure. You think that Garra wasn't feeling those emotions? You think that he wasn't entitled to be the Kazekage?" The Kyubbi roared, and Naruto sat lost within the power of three tails.

Matsuri's eyes widened, in fear. Her body shook, as she stood not even a foot from the Kyubbi. Hinata stood back and ran to the other girl's side, shaking like a leaf.

"Answer me!" Naruto roared, and the voice echoed off into the distance.

"I left! I love Garra! He's an outstanding ninja and person! Please, Naruto remember who I am!" Matsuri pleaded, tears starting to cloud up her eyes.

Naruto's eyes squinted, and bit by bit the tails began to evaporate. Naruto stood there, panting from the pain of the Kyubbi's venom, which made his seal flame with pain. His whisker birthmarks still remained enflamed, and his eyes were still crimson.

"I know who you are now. I am sorry, but to hear Suna, that makes my blood seethe." Naruto snarled.

" I have come to see him. I want him to know that he is not alone! I gave up being a Suna Ninja to be with him in Konoha. Please Naruto, believe what I am saying."

"Listen to her Naruto, she's practically begging." Hinata pleaded.

Naruto turned his back away from the two girls. His eyes filled up with tears, and rolled down his face. His voice was chocked, but he managed to speak.

"Hinata, take her to Garra. I'll speak with Tsunade."

Once Naruto felt their chakra signatures disappear, he took out the lost scroll. He analyzed the third Jutsu, the one he was supposed to master first. He sliced his thumb open, on a still sharpened canine tooth, and filled the seal at the bottom of the scroll. The words began to shine, and the scroll was restored. Naruto focused his concentration and began the hand signs.

" Miniature Bijuu Jutsu!"

Smoke encircled Naruto like he had just preformed a summoning, and a miniature version of the Kyubbi sat in his palm. The Kyubbi only had three tails however, and was only about 6 inches tall. Naruto gasped in pain, as the Kyubbi bit his hand.

"What the Hell was that for?" Naruto growled.

"While you use this Jutsu, you have allowed me to be free. However, you can call me back anytime, by dropping a drop of blood into the bite mark." The Kyubbi attempted to snarl.

"What good are you in this state?" Naruto asked.

"You can use me as a spy." The Kyubbi responded while jumping off of Naruto's palm.

"Don't worry, I can't even produce any chakra in this form."

"Well that's useful I suppose." Naruto thought out loud.

"It's about time I can stretch out." The Kyubbi growled and stretched.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I have to head back to Konoha, so back in you go." Naruto smiled as he bit his thumb.

With that Naruto dressed himself, and grabbed his Katana. He strapped it on his back, and began jogging back. As he reached the gate, he found Hinata sitting, waiting for him.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." Naruto frowned.

Hinata just ran into his arms, and embraced him.

"We need to work on controlling the Kyubbi Naruto."

Naruto was going to reply, but Hinata reached up, and placed her lips on Naruto's. Naruto continued the kiss, and found himself transporting them to his house. After locking the door he carried her princess style into their bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and began to kiss her neck. Hinata arched her body, and a slight moan escaped from her lips. Naruto slid the zipper of her jacket down, and his lips trailed down to her collarbone. Hinata removed Naruto's shirt, and racked her nails down his back. Naruto groaned, as Hinata slid her tongue against his.

Naruto and Hinata both knew what was going to happen, and Naruto paused, his hand on the zipper of her pants.

"Are you sure this is what you want? His voice asked, thick with passion.

~~Haha, cliffhanger. Okay everyone, let me know what you all think!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	21. All is Fair in Love and War

~~ Just wanted to once again thank my reviewers. It makes me feel excited when I see that someone actually enjoys me stories.~~ (=^_^=)

Hinata removed Naruto's shirt, and racked her nails down his back. Naruto groaned, as Hinata slid her tongue against his. Naruto and Hinata both knew what was going to happen, and Naruto paused, his hand on the zipper of her pants.

"Are you sure this is what you want? His voice asked, thick with passion.

Hinata nodded, her mind fuzzy, and yet she forced her words out

" I know of a Jutsu that will create a barrier, so that I will not get pregnant. Would you like me to use it, or would you rather start our family tonight?" Her voice came out shaking.

"Let's start our family…tonight." Naruto said with a moment's hesitation.

Hinata merely nodded, and laid her head back down on the pillow. Naruto began to suck tenderly on her neck while his hand moved gently between her legs. Hinata gasped, as her body responded to the foreplay. Naruto wanted to do this right, to make this night something they would remember for the rest of their lives. Naruto removed the fishnet vest from Hinata's toned body, and removed his own fishnet gloves.

Acting solely by instinct, Naruto slid the zipper of Hinata's pants down. Naruto gently slid them down her bare legs; placing butterfly kisses on her stomach. He then proceeded to grab her lace lingerie with his teeth, and removed them slowly. Hinata was now thrashing on the bed, her body wishing to fulfill her needs. Hinata who was now completely naked, wished to see Naruto in the same light. Becoming a little more secure, she flipped herself over, and was now on top of Naruto. She released his button of his orange pants, and then followed the zipper with a slight hissing sound.

She then proceeded to pull off his boxers, and gasped when she saw the sheer size of his erected manhood. Naruto blushed deeply, and began to ruffle his hair. He didn't think he was that big, only six inches. This however seemed like a large amount to Hinata. Curious, she began to kiss and suck on his inner thigh. Naruto groaned in pleasure as he became even more erect. Hinata grew more focused on the "More pressing matter" at hand. She swept out her tongue, and slid it against his manhood. Naruto gasped in sheer ecstasy. Deciding this was a good thing; she took all of him in her mouth, her hands teasing his "twins". Her tongue swirled around the head of his erection, as she focused more chakra in her tongue to amplify his experience.

Naruto was on the verge of his breaking point, when Hinata suddenly pulled away.

"We don't want you to give it all up already, do we?" Hinata purred, her hand still teasing his member.

Naruto growled at her teasing, and flipped her over.

"I guess I better discipline you for all that teasing." Naruto smirked slightly.

He slid out his tongue and traced down to her full cleavage. Stopping, he slightly nibbled until her nipples were hard and aching for his caress. Naruto continued and slid his tongue out once more, this time further down south. Hinata yelped in surprise as Naruto slid his tongue inside her tight folds. Hinata was aware that her body was weeping, allowing as much lubrication as possible. To double to pleasure, Naruto began to suck on her button while thrusting a finger inside. Hinata was on the verge of her first orgasm. Naruto suddenly lifted his head up, and began to kiss once again on her neck.

Hinata needed to fill him inside of her, wanted it more than life itself.

"Hime, this is going to hurt despite all the foreplay we have done. I am sorry." Naruto growled, and slowly shifted his hot heavy weight, and placed the head gently inside of the small space.

Hinata felt the pressure, and signaled for him to continue. With one hard thrust, he thrust his entire length into her protected region. Hinata cried out in pain as her virginity broke. A small blood trickle emerged onto the sheet. Naruto held his position until Hinata stopped crying. Slowly he shifted out, and just left the head in to keep it in place. Naruto began to deliver deep and gentle thrusts into the pale-eyed Ninja.

"Oh, Naruto, faster." Hinata pleaded.

Naruto merely grunted in return, and began to thrust harder and deeper. Hinata held on to his shoulder, her nails piercing his flesh.

"Are you sure you want this inside of you?" Naruto forced out through gritted teeth.

"Yes" Hinata sighed out.

With one final thrust, Naruto released his hot seed, and filled Hinata, who was screaming Naruto's name as she came. Naruto collapsed on the bed next to her, wrapping the sheet around their nude bodies. Their breaths came in ragged, and sweat pored down their bodies.

"No regrets Hime?" Naruto questioned, his hands playing with her sweat soaked hair.

"No." Hinata smiled as she traced her fingers against his whisker birthmarks.

"Well, I suppose that we should talk about the possibility of becoming parents now." Naruto thought out loud.

" Okay." Hinata nodded, enthused to be talking about children.

" If we have a son, I'll name him, and if we a daughter, you can name her." Naruto questioned.

"I'll live with that. Do you have any ideas?" Hinata mused.

" I like the name Talon." Naruto said after a few moments of hesitation.

" I like the name Zuri for a girl." Hinata replied.

"Would you like it to have the last name of Hyuga?" Naruto asked.

"No. This child, when we have him or her will be the first stepping stone of the rebuilding of the Uzumaki clan." Hinata replied with sternness.

Naruto's eyes gleamed with happiness as he thought of his clan becoming strong once more. He pulled Hinata close and they both fell asleep.

Naruto was awoken once more by a dream; shaking his head he quietly entangled himself from the arms of his love. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on, remaining shirtless. Walking into the backyard he performed the Miniature Bijuu Jutsu, and the miniature Kyubbi jumped down from his palm, and began to stretch out his legs.

"Did you need to talk to me?" The Kyubbi asked after running around the yard.

"Yes, I want you to fill me in on the other two Jutsus that are listed on that scroll."

"Well, you can summon me into battle. First, you must master your Mother's Chakra Chain Jutsu to act as a bridle, and then you will ride me, just like Kiba does on Akamaru. The full power that I possess can be used in battle, and you can also summon smaller foxes to do whatever, just like the Toads. The Bijuu Clone Separation Jutsu is used to create a "Shadow clone" of me into battle, to use as a distraction for the most part. Does that sum it all up for you kit?" the Kyubbi asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Naruto said, but his mind was on other matters.

"What's wrong kit? I've been stuck inside of you long enough to know when something is bothering you."

"I just worry that I won't be a good Father is all."

"Do it right, marry Hinata before she's even showing."

"I suppose you're right. Hey, Kyu, can you tell me about the history of the Bijuus?"

"There's not much to tell. We all used to live freely. Then one day… This man captured us all. He injected some type of demonic DNA into our bloodstreams, and we became demons." The Kyubbi growled.

"Who was this man?"

"Madara Uchiha."

"That bastard! Why would he do that?"

"To gain power, the Uchiha clan was corrupt, and was planning to wipe out the village of Konoha. Itachi stopped them. Plain and simple."

"Okay, that's enough info for one night, I think you've given me plenty to think about."

Naruto bit his tongue, and let a drop fall onto his bite mark scar. The Kyubbi returned once more into his prison, and Naruto rushed inside to get his battle vest, and rushed into the Hokage tower. Tsunade had just entered the office, when Naruto burst through the door.

"Naruto! For the love of God, stop barging into my office like that!" Tsunade shouted.

"I need to know about the Uchiha clan, and Itachi pronto!" Naruto practically ordered.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and Naruto quickly added

"Please?"

"Well you see…"

"Tsunade-Sama!" Garra emerged.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the gate?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama. We have spotted Uchiha Itachi outside our gate, along with Kisame Hoshigaki. What do you wish for us to do?"

"Tsunade, I will handle him." Naruto urged.

"Naruto, you may die!"

"Just get everyone into safety now! If it's me he's after, then it's me he will get!"

Tsunade merely nodded and began to alert the sleeping town of Konoha. The ANBU members quickly dispersed to all the homes, and began to evacuate to the safeguards underneath the town. All of the Ninja, including Hinata rushed to aid.

"No, Naruto had ordered that you all stay here to protect the town in case they break through his guard." Tsunade ordered.

"What? How can you expect us to all sit behind the line, and watch as one of our comrades fight until his death?" Kiba shouted above the quietness of the Shinobi.

Sakura glanced at the outspoken ninja, and felt her heart melt. Suddenly, Kiba looked very sexy to her. Kiba glanced and Sakura, who walked over and whispered gently in his ear,

" Just so you know, I just found what you said to be very, hot."

Kiba blushed, but smiled his grin and pushed his fist high in the air. 

"Kiba is right, I think some of us should at least be on standby!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Guys, no."

All of the Konoha Ninja turned around, and faced Naruto.

"I appreciate all that you have done for me, but I will not die. I have mastered a few techniques that give me the upper hand in this battle. If you all insist, allow only the Jounin and above to be stationed, but they only may interfere if I am about to die. Is that understood?" Naruto asked, his voice stern with authority.

"Hai!" All the Ninja's saluted.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto put on his katana, and armed for battle.

"Yes Tsunade, it is time to end this fight."

~~Okay everyone. Read and Review. Any suggestions for how the fight should go? Let me know."

+Awoken Dreamer+


	22. The Battle Begins

~~ Okay everyone, we've reached a slight climax in the story, and I hope that you will all review so I can make it as enjoyable for you all as I can.

Special Recognition to: X walking Shadow X, Shikamaruoftheleafvillage, Enna Light, Echo Uchiha, and Riku Uzumaki~~

Anxiety that ran through the air, seemed to electric, and made Naruto's hair stand on end, more than usual. Adrenaline seemed to surge forward in his veins, clouding his judgment. He smiled remembering that he had left many of his training details secret, and now he could use them. The Kyuubi seemed to be more excited at the chance of blood lust then Naruto. Naruto stood alone in the middle of the room, in his full battle gear. His eyes remained close, allowing his other senses to take in the catastrophe that was bound to occur.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as Garra emerged into the room, wearing his own battle attire.

"You cannot fight alone. With Konoha having two Jinchuurikis, it seems fair that we fight, side by side." Garra spoke, as he focused his chakra.

"Heh. I knew that you would do this. Well you are right I cannot stop you. We will fight together." Naruto nodded distastefully.

"We both may die." Garra said matter of fact; his sea foam green eyes sparkled with resolution.

"Yes, this is true. But, we knew this when we became Ninja. For there is no honor in sitting behind other people to do the task that you should be doing yourself, no?" Naruto spoke.

Garra chuckled, while tying his new Konoha headband tightly around his waist.

"I do believe that you have matured Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Garra, are you ready to proceed?" Asked the ANBU captain as he puffed into the room.

"Yes." Garra and Naruto nodded at the same time.

As they were walking out, two women, who slammed against them as an embrace, hit them both. Naruto held onto Hinata who was not crying. Garra on the other hand, did have a very emotional Matsuri clinging to him. Both Jinchuurikis exchanged glances of apprehension and distress.

"Hinata, love. If I am to perish, please move on with your life." Naruto ordered, his azure eyes clashing with pearl.

"Don't you dare say that crap to me." Hinata ordered, her anger escalating.

Naruto leaned close to his Fiancé and whispered into her ear

"Hime, you may be pregnant. I do not wish for you have to deal with the agony of a miscarriage. I will come out alive; there are things that I haven't even told you about yet. Just relax and breathe. The reason you couldn't come with me on the battlefield, is I would be more preoccupied with keeping you safe, that I may not be able to focus on protecting my life and this village. Please try to understand what I am saying to you. I love you, and we will be married in less than a month if I survive." Naruto pleaded for her to understand.

Hinata looked at him once more, and kissed him fervently on the mouth. Naruto returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. After they had shared their kiss, they looked at Garra, who was still enjoying his. Finally, the two women Shinobi left, and Garra and Naruto walked to the village's boarder. The strongest of the shinobi, that is the Specail Jonnin and above was lined and ready to defend if necessary. All the other Ninja were with the town's villagers. Naruto and Garra walked to the front, and pressed their hands against the solid wooden blockade. Naruto turned his gaze to his family, who all sat with wide eyes, some fearful and some irate. Naruto knew then that he was doing the right thing, even if it could kill him.

Before opening the door, Naruto turned around, and ran to Tsunade, who embraced him.

"Tsunade, you have been like a mother to me. You raised me from the time we fought Orichimaru to now. These villagers are my other family, and I hope you can comprehend why I do not wish for you to fight in this battle, unless I fall." Naruto chocked out, tears brimming his eyes.  
"Yes Naruto, I understand. Just don't loose your head in the battle." Tsunade replied, hugging Naruto with full force, her adoptive son.

Naruto parted from her embrace, and with a great sigh, opened the gate. Before them, Itachi and Kisame stood. Naruto and Garra gasped, not expecting them to be that close. Itachi swung out with Kunai with blinding speed. Naruto's eyes darted to the villagers, knowing that he had underestimated this battle. While distracted, Itachi was able to plunge a Kunai through Naruto's shoulder. Naruto cried out in pain, as his blood gushed out. Garra was struggling with Kisame, who was trying to dice him up with his sword.

Hinata pushed her way to the front, and started to sprint towards her fallen love that was bleeding out. Naruto's eyes widened in fear

"No!" Naruto shouted as Itachi threw his Kunai straight at Hinata.

Naruto bolted up, and jumped through the air, while performing hand signals. Jiraiya recognized the Jutsu at once

"Naruto, no!" He shouted, but it was too late.

"Secret Barrier Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and a thin purple line shot out and surrounded the village, from there, a huge dome of clear chakra surrounded the village. Hinata ran into the dome, and fell backwards. Itachi's Kunai ripped through Naruto's battle vest, and clattered gently to the soft earth. Naruto fell to the ground, blood seeping out of his body.

The villagers of the community stood in shock. Hinata tried to cut through the chakra barrier, as Itachi walked over to where Naruto lay. A second later, Garra was slammed into the barrier next to the beaten body of Naruto.

Garra was pouring blood from his arms, as he had blocked countless blows with Kisame's sword by using his forearms. Naruto pulled up his body, and with a blood soaked hand, he placed in where Hinata's where, separated by the barrier. Hinata was now sobbing, and Naruto smiled gently, trying to reassure her.

"Let's take the Bijuu from the Sand Monster first." Itachi ordered. Naruto's eyes darted to Garra, who was unconscious from blood loss. Naruto strained his body from the ground, trembling immeasurably. Naruto felt his ribs shatter, and Itachi delivered a swift kick.

"It would be in your best intrest to stay down." Itachi ordered as he bound Naruto with Chakra absorbing ropes.

Naruto watched in horror as Kisame began the Jutsu that would kill Garra, his brother. Naruto hung his head, crimson blood pouring from his mouth. He could hear Temari pleading for Garra to wake up, with Kankuro trying to break through the protection Naruto had laid around the village. Itachi grabbed a fistful of Naruto's golden hair, and forced his eyes open.

"You wouldn't want to miss this, after all, it's to die for." Itachi smirked.

Naruto watched, his eyes burning to tear away from the scene, as Kisame performed the Forbidden Jutsu. The Bijuu was torn out from Garra's beaten body, and Kisame dropped the corpse of Garra on the ground.

Naruto shook his head, and screamed in pure anguish. Tears poured from his eyes. The earsplitting screams of Temari and Kankuro cut through him, and seemed to impale his heart.

"It is time now for you to succumb, Demon." Itachi ordered throwing Naruto into the ground once more.

Kisame began the Jutsu once more, but stopped mid-Jutsu by the sound of chuckling. Both Itachi and Kisame looked directly at Naruto whose shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"What the Hell is so funny? "Kisame spat, his anger spiking.

"You Fools." Naruto spat out.

Kisame and Itachi exchanged glances, and a bright light surrounded his body. Itachi noticed it was chakra

"How? You cannot produce Chakra with those ropes bound around you!" Itachi remarked.

" We must kill him now!" Kisame shouted, and rushed at Naruto.

Naruto howled, and in a blinding flash, an explosion encircled the three Ninja.

The Ninja of Konoha stood, preparing for the worst. Itachi and Kisame stood as the smoke cleared, and all of Konoha held their breaths. A shadow like figure stood in a large crater where Naruto had been. As the smoke continued to clear, the figure was revealed.

Jiraiya stood in shock, only have heard about this legendary form. The other Shinobi stood, staring not believing what they saw. Itachi and Kisame glanced at each other, not believing what Naruto had become.

"How?" Kisame yelled in fear.

"Fools." was heard, and the words echoed from the hills that surrounded the blood-saturated battleground.

~~ Next Chapter will be up very shortly.~~

+ Awoken Dreamer +


	23. The Legendary Form

~~ I hope you like what I have come up with so far. I actually cried a little writing the last chapter. I hope you all liked it, and here we go to finish this battle.~~

The figure that stood before Itachi and Kisame was different than any other enemy ever seen. Before explaining, Naruto shot forward with speed that could only belong to the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash. In one motion, he bound the two Missing- Nin in the ropes that had once held him down.

"You, how did you unlock this power? It's legendary, and no one has possessed it for years!" Kisame ordered, struggling against his restraints.

Naruto turned away from his enemies. He gazed at the corpse of Garra, and felt the Kyuubi inside of him, struggling to be free. In the puddle of Garra's blood, Naruto saw his reflection. His golden hair stood on end, his tips now red, seeping to orange and finally back to his normal state. His eyes were a shocking purple, his pupils in Kyuubi slits. His birthmarks still remained inflamed, and his teeth now fangs slipped out from under his lips. His nails were sharpened to razor sharp claws. Red chakra flickered outside his body like electrical surges. His wounds were closing and healing rapidly.

" I do not know, but does that really matter? I will make you suffer!" Naruto shouted, as he rushed to destroy Kisame. Itachi had sliced his ropes off with a Kunai, and jumped forward and collided with Naruto. Both Ninja were sent flying backwards, and Itachi sliced the ropes that bound Kisame. Naruto twisted himself in air, and landed gently on his feet. The pure power of the Kyubbi flooded through his body. His seal was broken, and yet he was not in the nine-tail form.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled.

Naruto's eyes shot to where his teacher stood.

"This form is the Kyubbi at full power, but in order to be in your present form, you could not have a single drop of evil in your heart. If you had, you would be the Kyuubi. Don't worry, I'll explain more later." Jiraiya finished.

Naruto then turned his attention to the two enemies that stood before him. This was it. It was now or never. Naruto began to form hand signals, and shouted

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and produced hundreds of himself. He led the attack, and began to spar with the skilled Akatsuki Ninja. Shadow clones were being destroyed left and right, but the fight continued. Naruto focused wind into his fists and began to deliver strong and swift punches, which Kisame could not block.

With one final thrust, Naruto thrust his fist into Kisame's chest, and compressed Kisame's heart. Kisame lurched forward, and cried in agony, as he died. Kisame fell face first into his own blood, dead cold.

Itachi for the first time in years felt the heartbreaking by the death of someone he knew. He cried out, and destroyed the remaining shadow clones with his Grand Fire Ball Jutsu. Now, Naruto and Itachi were all that remained.

"What's wrong Itachi, not used to seeing people die around you?" Naruto smirked, his voice half of his own, half Kyubbi's.

Itachi didn't say anything. Instead he charged, releasing his Genjutsu upon Naruto. Naruto became trapped in the land, where in fact everyone in the village was murdered. Naruto struggled to keep his mind intact. He fell to his knees and the Genjutsu ended, and Naruto failed to hinder a blow inflicted by Itachi. Naruto fell to the ground, and decided to lie there for a second. His gaze shifted to Hinata, who was staring at him, her eyes flooded with tears. He had to pick himself up, but suddenly his body seemed to weigh a ton.

He knew that he was struggling, and was already close to death. This was going to be the end of him if he didn't come up with a plan, and one fast. He stood in front of the village. Naruto watched at Itachi rushed at him once more, Kunai in hand. Naruto closed his eyes, and raised his hands into the air, feeling the breeze around him. Just as Itachi was about to stab through Naruto's heart, Naruto shot his eyes opened, and by using his wind affinity, he forced Itachi back.

Naruto produced two clones

"Kage Bushin, No Jutsu!"

As Itachi struggled to arise from the cold ground, Naruto formed a Rasengan in one hand, while adding his wind affinity. The Rasenshirken Jutsu was something that was to be used as a last resort, but this was his last shot to prevail against this foe.

"Rasenshirken!" Naruto shouted, and launched the spiraling air mass at Itachi. With no time to prepare, Itachi was sliced from the waist down, and his legs flew off, blood spraying and covering Naruto.

Naruto walked over, and noticed Itachi was still alive, barely though.

"Naruto, it isn't as it seems. Forbidden scrolls show the truth of the Uchiha clan, and please, kill my brother if you value your village." Itachi coughed out, as blood seeped down his chin. Itachi breathed a final breath, and closed his eyes, dead. Naruto released the barrier, and walked over to where Garra lay.

Hinata rushed out, and embraced her love that was still in his legendary mode. Naruto was on the verge of fainting, when Kankuro walked over.

"Naruto, I know a Jutsu that will bring Garra back to life, but I'll need to borrow some of your chakra to fulfill it."

"Kankuro, no! That will kill you!" Temari shouted, but was stopped when Shikamaru placed a gently hand on her shoulder.

"Temari, I have to do this." Kankuro finished, and began the Jutsu.

Naruto channeled his Chakra into Kankuro, and closed his eyes. Kankuro became more and more feint, until finally Garra's eyes fluttered open. Garra looked at his Brother, who smiled and with his last words said

"Be something brother. Don't give up, and rebuild our legacy." and then he became still, and died peacefully.

Temari curled into Shikamaru's embrace, and sobbed. Garra was fully aware of what had just taken place, but was puzzled by Naruto's appearance. Naruto smiled at his friend, and feinted from his injuries and exhaustion. Jiraiya picked up the young boy, and began the walk to the hospital where Sakura and Ino were waiting. The sound of applause filled the air, as the villagers cheered for the Ninja that had surely saved their lives.

Jiraiya smiled as he looked at his student, more like his adoptive son. Tsunade kept abreast with Jiraiya, and her worried eyes lingered on the new seal that was appearing under Naruto's eyes. They looked just like the birthmarks under Jiraiya's eyes from when he was a young child, meaning that he could now become a sage. Another particular seal appeared on Naruto's chest, where his heart lay, connected to the seal on his stomach that had reappeared.

The two Sennin looked at each other, not knowing what that meant, but the first priority was to make sure Naruto was healed properly. Hinata ran with them, but began to become extremely nauseous. Tsunade caught Hinata before she feinted and began to examine her, while Naruto was getting treated. Tsunade's hands glowed blue, and lingered over Hinata's stomach, and Tsunade gasped.

"_Why is there a second Chakra signature inside of her?" Tsunade thought._

~~Review please! I don't know if anyone likes Eragon stories, but The Dragon Rider's Era Part 1: the Changing Season by XwalkingShadowX is a really good story.~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	24. Breakdown

~~ Thank you for the reviews everyone. They have been so encouraging, that I decided that I should update sooner than later. The next few chapters will hopefully answer any questions you have. If not, you can always shoot me an e-mail.~~ (=^_^=)

Sunlight shimmered into the dark room, where Hinata lay. Her eyes flickered open slightly, and she realized that she was in the hospital. Sighing to herself, she thought _' Damn, I can't believe I feinted! I should be stronger than that by now.' _She attempted to sit up, but her head once again began to swim, so she laid back down.

'_What the Hell is wrong with me?' _Her eyes averted to the opening door, and a very exhausted Tsunade entered the room. She smiled when she saw that Hinata was awake, and sat down on the bed.

"Hinata, I am so glad to see that you are awake. It's been two days." Tsunade explained.

"Oh, Naruto must be so worried." Hinata gasped.

"Actually, He has yet to awaken. It's puzzling, because we have healed his wounds, but he still is unconscious, so he doesn't even know about you being here." Tsunade stated, worry clouding up her eyes.

"What were his injuries?" Hinata said after a few moments.

"A concussion, six shattered ribs, Chakra exhaustion, Chakra burns, Seal re-adjustment, a dislocated jaw and shoulder, torn tendons in his legs, and blood loss." Tsunade responded.

"Oh my God…" Hinata whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's recovering. Most likely he's still recovering from the Genjutsu that Itachi placed on him." Tsunade reassured, squeezing the young girls hands.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is Tsunade-Sama?" Hinata asked, anxiety surging.

"When you passed out, I started to heal you. When my hands were above your stomach, I felt a second chakra signature radiating out. Can you explain to me what exactly that means?" Tsunade questioned, her eyes narrowing.

Hinata gasped, and her hands automatically moving to rest on her stomach. Was this really happening, was it real?

"Well, uh…" Hinata stuttered for the first time in three years.

Tsunade registered this, and her eyes widened, as the truth sank in.

"Hinata, are you pregnant?" Tsunade whispered.

"I… I think so. It's quite possible." Hinata responded, gazing at the ground.

Tsunade was going to yell at her for not being at least engaged first, but then her eyes lingered on the diamond that rested on her fourth finger, on her left hand.

"Why have you and Naruto been keeping this a secret from the village?"

"We weren't trying to, but all these events keep popping up, and we haven't had a chance to do anything, or tell anyone!" Hinata protested.

"I must warn you, this child is going to be very strong. If I can already feel the Chakra signature, and you aren't even showing, that means this child will be the strongest yet. Of course you realize that the Kyubbi has passed to this child."

"Of course I know that. I knew it from the day Naruto talked to me about the Kyubbi inside of him." Hinata snapped back.

The two female Ninja sat in silence as their argument lingered in the air. Hinata felt so pissed, why couldn't Tsunade just be happy for her? Of course she knew the risks, but what did those really matter? She could die in her sleep, or in battle. Having a child was what she wanted. The rest didn't matter.

"Hinata, please forgive me. I don't mean to come across as rude; I have been healing Naruto's wounds for the past two days non-stop, and dealing with every other issue this village has. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'll be here if you ever need me." Tsunade finally said, as she broke the silence.

"I forgive you, and I apologize for being so quick to anger. I guess more of Anko rubbed off on me than I realized." Hinata laughed gently.

After laughing, Tsunade stood up, and prepared to leave.

"Get ready, the funeral for Kankuro is today. We do not know when Naruto will awaken, so we need to get it over with."

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama." Hinata nodded, left to get changed for the funeral.

Guilt raged on inside of Naruto. He was fully aware of his surroundings, but he refused to open his eyes. He wasn't ready to face anyone in the village yet, not even Hinata. Realizing that all Chakra signatures had gathered in the center of the town, he figured that today must be Kankuro's funeral. Grabbing the pillow that he rested his head on, he placed it over his mouth, and screamed. Tears fell like the rain outside, and lightning parted through the dark, unmerciful sky. Naruto grabbed his headband, and his jacket, and snuck out of the hospital.

His feet led him to the Final Valley, where he had fought Sasuke all those years ago. He sat on a rock near the waterfall, and screamed out loud. He fell on his knees and began to strike the ground repeatedly. He could feel the skin breaking around his knuckles, but he continued to strike. He could feel the pain radiating from Temari and Garra, and the rest of the village.

_"This is all my fault! Once again I failed to protect someone I care about. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I so weak?" _the voice screamed in Naruto's head. The rain began to fall harder, and soon his hair covered his eyes. Grabbing a Kunai, Naruto placed the cutting edge against the metal where the symbol was engraved. This would make it official; this would be the action that separated him from Konoha forever more.

Just as he was about to follow through, a sturdy but gentle hand rested on his hand. Naruto spun around, and looked up at a serious Jiraiya.  
"I knew something was up when you weren't in your bed. Lucky you, no one else knows that you're missing. Now, do you want to tell me what you think you are doing?" Jiraiya scolded.

Naruto yanked his hand away from his teacher, and spun around and faced the ground.

"Don't pretend that you aren't disappointed in me." Naruto spat.

"Naruto, what on earth are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked, shocked at his student's unusual behavior.

"Oh don't play that fucking game with me. I know damn well that you are upset at how poorly I fought. I know you must doubt that I am Minato's son, because he was much greater than I. I get it, you can stop treating me like I'm a child now." Naruto yelled, his voice full of venom.

"Naruto, I don't feel that way, and neither should you!" Jiraiya whispered, his voice shaking with shock.

"How the hell can I ever look at Temari or Garra again? Tell me that. I can feel her pain deep in my veins! It exists, you can't pretend that you don't feel it as well." Naruto argued back.

" Well, Naruto yes. Pain is there, but this isn't your fault. You fought against the toughest rogue Ninjas in history." Jiryah tried to counsel.

Naruto didn't argue back, instead he just turned away. Jiraiya felt himself gravitate towards to broken Ninja in front of him.

"Leave me alone." Naruto spoke through trembling lips.

"Naruto, just allow me to show you one thing."

Naruto allowed Jiraiya to lead him to the swiftly moving water.

"Naruto look down at your reflection, and tell me what you see." Jiraiya instructed quietly.

Naruto sighed a deep sigh, but peered into the water. Naruto was shocked to see his seals under his eyes, although everything else looked the same. His unruly blonde hair, the whisker birthmarks, his icy blue eyes.

"Why the Hell are you making me look at my mirror image. I don't need to be reminded of the disappointment I am." Naruto muttered.

"You are looking at someone who is not a failure, someone who will be the Hokage one day, and more importantly, the strongest Ninja in the village of Konoha. You are Minato's and Kushina's only son, the Child Of Prophecy." Jiraiya announced, trying to restart a forgotten flame in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto turned to face his teacher, his eyes running over with tears. Naruto dropped his head, his fists clenched. His cry shot through the still air, as a clash of thunder shattered through the Heavens. As Naruto sank to his knees, Jiraiya caught the young boy in his embrace. After a few moments, Naruto ceased his sobbing.

"Thank you for not leaving me." Naruto mumbled quietly.

"Let's get back to the village before someone else realizes that you have gone missing." Jiraiya instructed.

The two ninjas headed back to Konoha, and Jiraiya placed everything in the room as it had been, and Naruto resided back in his bed, and closed his eyes. Jiraiya frowned at his student, his face creased with worry. Tsunade walked in a few moments later, and sat down next to Naruto. She placed her head into her hands, and sighed.

Jiraiya knelt down and embraced the Hokage. She melted into his embrace, feeling the beating of his heart. Naruto stirred, and Tsunade jumped up.

"Naruto?" she breathed as he opened his swollen eyes.

"I'm better now Tsunade." Naruto replied, his voice cracking.

Tsunade reached down, and picked him up in a warm embrace. She wept hot tears, and Naruto held her. The bond he shared with this woman made up for not having a Mother.

"Tsunade, I need to see Hinata. I am sure she's worried about me." Naruto spoke as he pulled away.

Tsunade nodded and watched Naruto walk out, still limping. As Naruto walked through the village, people cheered and applauded. Some little kids even wanted his autograph. Chuckling slightly, he signed their headbands, and continued to his house. Not a second past as he opened the door, then Hinata was on him.

She held him in a tight embrace; her unfailing love was feeding the feeble flame that glowed dimly in Naruto's eyes. Naruto closed the door and turned to face his Fiancé.

"Naruto, I have some news." Hinata spoke gently as Naruto walked into the bedroom.

"What is it my love?" Naruto replied, still not himself.

"I'm pregnant." Hinata whispered.

Naruto's sharp ears were able to hear the almost inaudible words. His eyes shot to her, and he rushed over and took her into his arms.

"Hinata, I will train and become even stronger and I will protect our family with every ounce of strength I can muster." Naruto vowed, his hyperactive behavior returning.

"Of course, Hinata, I will marry you before you are even showing. Two weeks, and then we will be Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki for the rest of our lives."

Hinata shed a few tears of happiness, and nodded her head in agreement. The two Ninja snuggled into their bed, preparing to fall asleep. Tomorrow Naruto would find out exactly what he had become.

~~ Check later tonight, I'll update again probably around 11 PST. Review please (=^_^=)

+Awoken Dreamer+


	25. The Summoning of the Fox

~~ Okay, here we go with the next chapter. The next few chapters are going to be going through some training and will hopefully answer some questions. Sorry for the future delay in updating, my English Teacher is insane. (O.o)~~

The moonlight flooded into the open window of the Uzumaki Clan house, were the perfect couple lay. Naruto was awoken once more by a night terror, and sat awake in bed, still shaken. His eyes rested on the love of his life, her pale complexion enhanced by the mystical light. Naruto had put on a brave face, and had pretended that he was okay, but it was all a façade. Death was something Naruto was still adjusting to, and no matter how many people he knew that had died in battle; this was something that was different.

Very stealth like, Naruto crept out his bed, and grabbed the Chakra Chain scroll. Before the sun came up he would master this Jutsu, and the Kyubbi summoning Jutsu. Then, he would spend additional training time working with Jiraiya with this 'Legendary Form'. He knew better then to over-work himself, which was something he did as a young child.

Naruto transported to the training grounds, and practiced the Chakra Chain Jutsu. It was slightly easier then he had originally planned, and he mastered it within two hours. Now came the challenging part, the summoning. Naruto opened the scroll, and signed his name in his blood across the signature line. The hand signals were of course difficult, mostly because Naruto was accustomed to the signals for the Toads.

Naruto was gasping and sweating from chakra exhaustion, but he pressed forward. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, and Naruto focused all the more. With one final effort, he slapped his hand on the hard ground and his voice boomed **Summoning Jutsu!**, and before him stood a icy blue fox, with dark blue tinting around his paws and five tails. Sitting, he was about six feet tall. On his back lay battle gear, and his magnificent cerulean eyes glued on to Naruto.

" Why did you summon me?" The fox asked quixotically.

"Well actually, I was just trying to master this Jutsu." Naruto chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Ah. Well cool! No one has summoned the Fox in many years… are you an Uzumaki?" The Fox asked animatedly

"Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, my name is Shimo. I'm primarily used only for battle purposes. I am known for my speed."

"That's so cool, can you tell me about the other Foxes?"

"Sure, but first hop on. I am the primary fox you will use for battle, so you better get used to riding on me."

Naruto looked around at the awakening town of Konoha, and with a moment's hesitation, he jumped on the back. Grabbing the reins that rested around Shimo's neck, Shimo took off. Naruto held on for dear life, as Shimo sprinted. The world was in a blur, and suddenly Shimo jumped in the air. Naruto felt as if they were flying. Shimo finally stopped, and turned to face Naruto.

"I like you Naruto."

"So tell me about the other Foxes!" Naruto asked, finally back to who he was.

Shimo thought for a moment, and then went into the explanation.

"Well the smallest one is named Akumu. She is used specially for tracking and spying, and she has one tail. She's pure black with lime green eyes. The next one is Homura, and he is used for rescue. He is pale yellow, with black tinted tips around his tails and face and he has three tails. Next is Kyo and she is used for wisdom, like if you need help to access a battle. She is lavender, with royal purple splashes across her back, and she had five tails. I'm next. Then, of course is the Kyubbi, who is the boss of us all."

"Wow, I cannot believe my luck! You will get along with the Toads though right?"

"Kit, we won't attack them. We have a mutual understanding. Just don't summon both of us into battle. That won't go so smoothly. "

" Oh crap! I was supposed to meet with Jiraiya in just 10 minutes!" Naruto jumped, as he looked into sun.

"Grab on."

The duo took off, and Naruto for the first time in a few days, smiled and laughed. A gentle rumble left Shimo's throat, as he laughed along. Jiraiya stood waiting patiently for Naruto near the entrance to the Forest of Death. Jiraiya took out his latest book, and began to read, enjoying his work. Suddenly, a flash of light blue fur flashed before his eyes. Startled, he jumped back.

"Naruto, who is this?" Jiraiya asked, still shaken.

"Oh this is Shimo. He is a wonderful summon!" Naruto gushed, as he patted the fox on the chest.

Shimo rumbled in laughter, a slight smile exposing his sharp canines.

"Naruto, you mastered the summoning of the Kyubbi?" Jiraiya asked astounded.

" Of course. It was difficult, but it was so worth it." Naruto gushed, bliss reflecting off his eyes.

"Sorry kit, but I better return and share the good news with the other Foxes." With a head nod, Shimo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was something you don't see everyday." Jiraiya laughed.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Naruto inquired, as they walked into the Forest Of Death.

"Well you see you unlocked a powerful form. You noticed the seal was broken, so logically speaking you should have been in the nine-tail fox form. You weren't however, which was interesting. You see, you desired to conquer evil so strongly, that all the evil in your heart evaporated, and you had a pure heart. So, when the seal was broken, the power of the Kyuubi surged, and you were able to manifest the power, while staying in your human form and not be tainted by the evil chakra that had taken your body over. Basically, you have the full power if the Kyuubi at your fingertips, and do not have to become corrupted to use it. I will train you now how to use that power at will, and then we will work on you becoming a sage."

Naruto gapped at the Pervy Sage, taking in all that he had just said.

"I think you can master the usage of your Katana on your own, so I won't even bother going over that."

"What do I need to do first?"

"Focus on something that makes you feel any strong emotion. Then channel your Chakra and mix with the Kyubbi's form. It is actually quite strenuous, so don't be surprised if you can't…" Jiraiya stopped mid-sentence, because a now Legendary Form Naruto stood in front of him.

"I feel weird in this form, it's like I lost half of who I am." Naruto mumbled.

"Well…. uh…" Jiraiya was at a loss for words.

"Can we work on me becoming a sage tomorrow? I'd really like some time to relax now if you don't mind." Naruto asked placidly.

"…. Sure" Jiryah stuttered.

"See ya!" an excited Naruto smiled and ran back to Konoha, to find his lovely Fiancé cooking breakfast.

Snuggling, he gently caressed her neck with his lips, as he came up from behind her. Hinata began to arch her body into his. A slight sigh escaped from her lips. Naruto turned her around, so he could kiss her luscious lips. His hand moved between her legs, but was interrupted with a knocking at the door.

With a great sigh, he left Hinata to open the door. Matsuri stood in front of him, wearing a huge grin.  
"Hey, Naruto. There's going to be a party tonight at Ino's place to celebrate all the new love that seems to be blossoming around Konoha. First you and Hinata, now there's Garra and myself, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Choji, Neji and Ten Ten, Kakashi and Anko, and Kiba and Sakura. Would you and Hinata like to come?" She asked, excitement flowing with her words.

"Sure, we'd love to go." Naruto nodded as she hurried off.

" I believe you need to finish what you start." Hinata instructed, as he began to kiss his neck.

"Oh, just wait until after the party tonight," Naruto smirked.

Hinata and Naruto began to eat their delicious breakfast, and start the wedding plans.

~~Okay everyone, please review. I know it's up later then I said, and I'm sorry. By the way in case you were curious Shimo- Frost, Akumu- Nightmare, Homura- Flame, Kyo- Aurora. ~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	26. The Death Of A Sennin

~~ I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been swamped with homework, and I have had a minor case of writer's block. I couldn't decide where I wanted to lead my story. I think I have figured it all out though. Thank you for your patience.~~

Naruto smiled deeply as he bit into a sweet, spongy cinnamon roll. The warm icing dripped off the edge, covering his fingers. Hinata chuckled lightly watching Naruto eat, he always got so animated when he ate his favorite foods.

"Naruto, who was at the door?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh, that was Matsuri. There's going to be a party tonight at Ino's. It's celebrating the recent love spreading around Konoha like a wildfire. I agreed that we would attend. I hope you don't mind." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Oh, it's fine. Just curious, will you be drinking any Sake tonight?"

"Maybe one or two, but I always worry that I will be needed, and unable to be useful because I'm drunk."

Hinata laughed, imagining Lee drinking Sake. A light tap came from the wooden door, and Naruto opened the door swiftly, and a serious Jiraiya stood before him.

"Naruto, I am sorry, but I cannot meet up with you tomorrow for training, I am leaving on a mission."

"How serious of a mission?" Naruto asked, his tone falling.

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing that I can't take care of. Don't worry Naruto, everything will be okay." Jiraiya lied through his teeth.

Jiraiya knew full well that he could very easily depart this life on this mission. He was going after an Akatsuki member named Pein. Tsunade has begged for him not to depart, but he knew that he would be targeting Konoha very soon if immediate action wasn't taken. He also knew that Naruto would do his best from preventing him from leaving, because that's how Naruto is. Naruto's face lit up, as he couldn't see through the lie, and he embraced the older man.

Jiraiya smiled down at his son, which is his godson. Inside he felt terrible. He knew that this might be the last time he ever saw Naruto again, and he could feel his heart breaking. A single tear traced down Jiraiya's sage marks, and he quickly wiped it away, but not before Hinata saw it. Hinata was on the verge of tears, after all she could see straight into emotions with her eyes. "_Oh, if only Naruto knew what could happen._" Hinata thought, her eyes filling with tears. Quickly blinking, Hinata looked away and began to clear the table from their breakfast mess.

Naruto released his Teacher, as Jiraiya left the village. As he walked out the gate, a blonde woman pulled him into a deep embrace, tears free falling. Jiraiya had never seen Tsunade cry so much in his entire lifetime.

"Don't do it. Please." Tsunade begged, holding the Toad Sennin tightly.

"Tsunade, look at Me." he instructed as he lifted her gaze into his, " I must do this, to protect the village, to protect Naruto, but most importantly, you. I knew the risks that I was going to face the moment I started at the academy. This is my life, and even if it costs mine, I will protect yours." he stated, tears falling from his eyes.

"Then, I ask one thing." Tsunade whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Anything." he replied, his fingertips gently tracing her neck.

"Make love to me." Tsunade blushed, her amber eyes blazing with passion.

"You know that can put you in danger, if you are to get pregnant." Jiraiya whispered.

"I actually found out, that the Jutsu I use also makes my ovaries fully functional. Please, if you are to die, I want your legacy to continue. I want to have a small part to remember you by," she begged as she placed her trembling lips onto his.

Jiraiya returned the kiss, and transported them into his apartment in Konoha. Tsunade lay on the bed, and Jiraiya started to remove his clothes and hers. They both lay nude next to each other, and Tsunade began to nibble on his ear. This sent waves of untamed passion through Jiraiya. He moaned as he became fully erect. He began to suckle her luscious breasts, and slid one finger inside her wet heat. Tsunade bucked into his caress as a moan escaped from her lips. After making sure she was ready, Jiraiya entered. The sensation was enough to make Tsunade scream in pleasure, and Jiraiya growled deep in his throat. They both paused; knowing full well was about to take place. He began to deliver swift and hard thrusts into the wet warmth that surrounded his swollen member. Both of their heartbeats quickened, and with one final thrust, the two climaxed. A small stream of seamen flowed out onto the bed sheet.

"Tsunade, I love you." Jiraiya groaned, as he began to dress.

" I love you too." Tsunade whispered, making no effort to untangle herself from the twisted bed sheets.

Jiraiya left the room, and Tsunade broke down, tears free falling. She cried until her heart shattered, and she fell asleep from pure emotional exhaustion. Shizune transported looking for her, and gasped at what she saw. She quickly walked over, and cradled the broken-hearted Hokage, who was silently crying. Jiraiya gathered his scattered emotions, and began the journey to where this Pein resided in Amegakure.

As he entered the village, he found himself hesitating. Finally after gathering himself, he walked in the back, where the was a room where the water flowed from the village. As he rounded a corner, he came face to face with an all too familiar blue haired woman.

"Konan, what the Hell happened to you?" he shouted, as he saw her Akatsuki robe.

Instead of answering, she jumped behind a man, who looked familiar as well.

"Yaiko? " Jiraiya gasped.

"I remember being called by that name. Oh, but that was when I was alive." the man said with no emotion.

"But…" Jiraiya fumbled

"No time for talking. Come at me." he instructed as he lunged forward summoning a huge Rhino.

Jiraiya quickly summoned Gamaken, and fought against the large Rhino. The fight raged, until finally Jiraiya destroyed the summon. Gamaken puffed away as well, as he was done and close to death himself.

"That is it? That is the best you can do, Master?" Pein joked manically.

Jiraiya became still, and jumped away from the enemy. Pein summoned the Preta Path and the Human path. They all jumped towards where Jiraiya had landed, but who stood before him was a different man. His appearance was very toad like, with webfeet and hands. His nose was larger and wart infested. His red lines extended out, creating a new motif. On his shoulders sat two old toads. All of their eyes glowed darkly.

"No, this is the best I can do." Jiraiya yelled as he attacked and killed three of Pein's bodies with a Rasengan. Focusing too much, he was unguarded as Pein's Asura path severed his left arm. Jiraiya screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground, blood seeping onto the wet ground, and Pein crushed his throat.

"Let us leave, he will bleed to death." Pein instructed as they jumped above to exit.

"Fukasaku." Jiraiya forced out, as blood flowed freely from his lips.

The frog removed his coat, and let Jiraiya burn the code into his back. Jiraiya finished just in time, to have Pein send a Chakra Ball directly at him and Fukasaku. Fukasaku quickly summoned out, and Jiraiya was hit with the explosive Jutsu. The ground shattered, and Jiraiya fell into the deep water, which was below the battleground of his death.

"_So, this is what dying feels like," _Jiraiya thought to himself_, " It's oddly peaceful. I am sorry Naruto and Tsunade. I did intend to come home, but I guess this is where my story ends."_

Jiraiya smiled, as his eyes closed forever, as he sank deeper and deeper into the water's abyss.

~~ Sad, I know. I'll try to update once more tonight. If not, most likely I will on Sunday. Tell me what you all think." (=^_^=)

+Awoken Dreamer+


	27. The Return Of A Friend

~~ Okay, here we go. I know the last chapter was sad, but get ready for the water works. (=T_T=)~~

Back in Konoha, the party was raging through the night. The couples were dancing, singing Karaoke, and drinking. Naruto laughed as he spun Hinata. They were the most sober couple in the village, since Hinata couldn't drink in her present state, and Naruto only had one. The light from the paper lanterns glowed around the group. Suddenly, a sharp pain cut through Naruto.

Naruto breathed in a jagged breath, as the pain raged. Hinata quickly looked at Naruto. He was clutching his throat, and fell onto his knees. Everyone around him quickly went into action. Then, suddenly as it came, it passed. Naruto lay face down in the dirt, sweat streaking his pale face. Trembling, he ascended himself and with a plastic fake smile he said.

"Oh man, the sake must have hit me harder than I expected." with a hollow laugh.

Everyone else, completely wasted, laughed right along. Hinata, who was not intoxicated, could see right through his façade. She walked over, and led him away from the dance floor.

"What really happened?" She ordered, her eyes squinting.

"I really don't know Hina…" Naruto strained through shaking lips. "It felt like someone shoved a red hot prod down my throat."

"Are you better now?" She asked, running her hands through his sweat dampened tresses.

"Yes, but can we head home. I still feel…off. Something is wrong." Naruto whispered, his tone dripping with panic.

Hinata nodded as they said their goodbyes, and forced their way through the crowd. As they were leaving, Naruto noticed an all too serious Kakashi with the same expression in his eyes as Naruto.

Naruto quickly began to sob as soon as they entered their home. Hinata rushed to her Fiancés side, and began to sooth him.

"Hina, you don't know what I feel right now. It feels like something has been shattered inside. It feels like everything good has died inside of me. I feel like I am dead. Fire seems to seep through my veins, and it burns. Hell, it hurts, and I feel so angry. It feels like when I lost Sasuke. Why do I feel like this?" Naruto screamed.

Hinata did not reply, she simply led him to the bed, and allowed him to faint from the exhaustion of what had just taken place. Quickly grabbing her battle vest, she left to the Hokage Tower, and noticed the ANBU scurrying towards the same destination_. 'Something is horribly wrong.'_ Hinata thought as he ran faster.

The sunlight broke through the window, and Naruto awakened at the tapping at his window. Naruto saw Kakashi standing there, looking apologetic.

"The Hokage as requested your presence." Kakashi said, his voice laced with sorrowfulness.

Naruto got dressed, and began the walk towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto's

Eyes scanned the village, as people all looked at him with sorrow on their faces.

'_What is going on?' _Naruto thought, as he walked as quickly as he could muster.

Naruto and Kakashi entered, and Naruto looked around the room. Tsunade sat behind the desk, with Shizune and Ton Ton standing next to her. Hinata stood with Sakura, both holding each other's hands. Kakashi stood next to Fukasaku.

"Uh, hello Fukasaku. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his voice energized.

"Naruto… I do not know where to begin." Fukasaku murmured.

Naruto's face fell, as he looked into the eyes of everyone in the room. The air seemed to be saturated with tears.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his voice shaky.

"Jiraiya, he died in battle." Fukasaku whispered, regret shinning off his eyes.

"What…?" Naruto asked, the truth refusing to sink in.

"I know it's hard to believe. He fought against one of the Akatsuki Leaders named Pein, and died. However, he left this code. I believe that he meant for you, the Child Of Prophecy, to figure you." Fukasaku said, as he removed his jacket.

"Who sent him?" Naruto forced out, hanging his head, so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"I did." Tsunade responded.

Naruto could feel himself falling inside. The memories of Jiraiya flooded through his system. The Popsicle sharing, the hours training. The way he made Naruto feel like a person, not a demon. Naruto fell to his knees.

"Jiraiya-Sennin!" Naruto screamed as the tears fell.

"Naruto, I am sorry." Tsunade said, as she began to rush towards the young Ninja.

"Don't take another step." Naruto commanded piercingly.

"Naruto?" Tsunade questioned, as she halted abruptly.

"Don't ever come near me again! It's your fault! You sent him alone on that dangerous of a mission? What the fuck? Did you wish for him to fall? Why must every leader of Konoha take something precious from me?" Naruto screamed, pounding his fists into the floor.

"Naruto! That is enough." Kakashi ordered, grabbing Naruto and lifting him to his feet.

"Get away from me, all of you." Naruto screamed, as he threw Kakashi out the window.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped and ran forward and embraced Naruto.

"Hina, I love you, but please, I need to be alone. I need to mourn properly. Don't send anyone after me. I'll kill them. I will come back when I am ready." Naruto spat, at the shocked Hokage.

The need to gat away, the need to be far away surrounded Naruto like the air. One option sprung into his mind, and he quickly bit hit thumb * Summing Jutsu! * Naruto yelled as he offered the blood sacrifice.

Shimo appeared before everyone, his eyes looking directly at a stricken Naruto. Sensing the tension, Shimo growled and bared his teeth. Naruto jumped onto his back, and with a swift kick, Shimo bolted out of the Hokage's office with blinding speed.

The pain radiating from Naruto made Shimo restless, and that increased his speed. Finally Shimo halted, and Naruto fell to the ground, sobbing. Shimo lay down, and whined softly as he comforted the young boy.

"I am sorry for your loss." Shimo whimpered.

"I can't take this Shimo! I just can't!" Naruto cried.

"What you did wasn't right Naruto. It was no one's fault. You should go back and apologize." Shimo instructed.

"I'll send a shadow clone, but I need to mourn. I need to get over this in my time." Naruto nodded.

"Just write out the message, and I'll return it to everyone." Shimo responded.

Naruto nodded, and quickly sent Shimo back to Konoha. Alone once more, Naruto sat against the tree. His blank stare was lost in memories of the man he once considered to be a father to him. What was he supposed to do now? Continue with his life plan? What was the point? Eventually he always ended on his own.

Sighing, he stood. Using the power of loss, he began to demolish trees that surrounded him. Each time his fist made contact, he became more and more relieved.

"You knuckle head. Shouldn't you be training properly?" A voice came from the darkness.

Naruto froze; the voice seemed all too familiar.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Naruto ordered, his hand on his katana.

"Relax, I am not here to fight." the figure replied as he emerged from the darkness.

Naruto gasped, at the sight of the figure, his raven duck- butt hair, his piercing black eyes, his pale skin, and his trademark smirk.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered into the silence.

~~Hmmmmm. Interesting right? What should happen now? Let me know. (=^_^=)~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	28. Final Valley II

~~ So, I know that you all were upset with the cliffhanger.. (Evil Grin), so.. I decided to update a little earlier then I had anticipated. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter (=^_^=)~~

Silence. The two separated best friends stood in silence. Sasuke held his gaze at Naruto, while Naruto averted his gaze to the ground. Sasuke took in the differences in his long lost friend. His hair was longer, spikier. He had black seal marks running down his eyes like tears that stopped just past his nose. His birthmarks remained, slightly more enhanced then before. He wore a new wardrobe, and looked much more like an adult. Lastly, his eyes noticed the sparkle of a silver ring located on his left hand. All this was hard to take in, and Sasuke cringed, and turned away sharply. Naruto now gazed at him. His hair was longer in the front, and he wore a new outfit. Naruto growled lightly when he noticed he still did not wear a headband. Sasuke spoke first, his voice more stable then he thought he could muster.

"You have changed Naruto, you are definitely not the weak pathetic boy I left behind three years ago. Tell me, how is Konoha? Did you ever get those bells from Kakashi? How is Jiraiya, I bet he's been training you. Most importantly how is Saku..?"

Naruto lunging forward with lightning fast speed and punched Sasuke in the face cutting off his sentence.

"Ugnh." Sasuke groaned, his hand attempting to stop the rapid blood flow coming from his shattered nose.

" Don't you ever talk about Sakura in my presence! Do you have any idea how much you hurt her? I came back, and even though I was close to death, I could even see her heart break in two. I never saw someone so destroyed in my life. I won't let you hurt her again!" Naruto spoke fiercely, his eyes fixed directly in Sasuke's.

Sasuke sat against the tee that he had been thrown into, his eyes widening. Who would have thought that this would be his welcoming?

"Naruto, please try and understand. The curse mark, it alters your thought process. You crave power and nothing else. I couldn't control myself!" Sasuke paused, " I am sorry." he whispered.

Naruto could feel himself growing more and more livid.

"You Bastard! Do you think I will fall for that line one more time?" Naruto paused, and removed his shirt, which revealed an ugly scar across his heart on his chest, " This is where your Chiodri almost killed me. Listen to me, because even though I should have killed you by now, I guess compassion is in my nature. I just want to be alone, why don't you just return to wherever you came from?"

Naruto suddenly charged and began to launch punches and the two began to spar.

" I tried to save you once before, against everyone's advice. You were drowning in bloodlust, and I offered you my hand but instead you tried to pull me under too. Now I need to move on with my own life!" Naruto stated, as Naruto and Sasuke both jumped away from one another.

"Naruto, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Sasuke shouted, his curse mark spreading across his neck, and slowly he turned into his level two form.

"Heh." Naruto chuckled, and focused his chakra opening the seal to his legendary form.

"You have no idea what you are in for Sasuke!" Naruto growled, as the two charged once more.

- Back in Konoha-

Tsunade sat behind her desk, weeping. Shizune attempted to comfort the Hokage, while Sakura was trying to sooth Hinata. The echo of an infuriated cry echoed far off in the distance, and Tsunade looked up immediately, tears running down her face.

"What in God's name was that?" She questioned.

Suddenly, they all felt it. A chakra signature was growing at an exponential high rate. The power level made them all quake with fear, and then it became clear that there was more than one. There were two.

"That's Naruto's!" Hinata shouted, " I can tell."

"Wait…. no, it can't be.." Sakura froze, her face draining of color rapidly.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade questioned, immediately worried.

"The other one… it's… Sasuke's." Sakura fumbled out, her eyes widening.

Every ninja held their breath. Naruto and Sasuke?

"Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi! Go now to see what is going on!" Tsunade ordered, standing up too quickly, and nearly vomited.

'_Maybe being pregnant isn't all that I thought it would be.'_ Tsunade cringed.

The three ninja nodded, and left immediately. They were headed to the Final Valley, once more. Kakashi was flooded with memories, and shook his head.

'_I won't be too late this time, for once in my life!' _

Suddenly, Hinata burst into speed, quickly leaving her teammates behind.

'_Naruto, just wait, just a little longer.'_

- Back at the Final Valley-

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yelled, while launching a series of wind-based Jutsus, which Sasuke barely blocked.

"The time to end this fight is now!" Sasuke shouted, as he pulled out his Katana, and charged lightning into it.

Acting solely on instinct, Naruto yanked his out, and at the last moment, just before Naruto would have lost his head, he pulled out his Katana, which he added his wind Jutsu to, and blocked Sasuke's attack. Sparks flew as the two cutting edges clanked together, both Ninja holding their ground.

Dark black chakra began to surge around Sasuke, as he tried to push Naruto back, while red lightning shaped chakra charged around Naruto. Sasuke finally overpowered Naruto, and sliced deep into his neck. Naruto screamed, as blood gushed out, Naruto fell to the ground.

"I guess I still am more powerful." Sasuke mocked.

Suddenly the Naruto lying on the ground turned into a log, and Sasuke gasped. The real Naruto emerged from the trees, looking smug.

"Maybe stronger, but not smarter."

Sasuke gasped, as he returned to his normal state. He could no longer activate his curse mark, but he activated his Sharingan. Sasuke bit his index finger, while shouting *Summoning Jutsu *, and A large purple snake, with black rings sat with Sasuke on his head.

"Say hello to Manda. He is loyal only to me."

Naruto bit his thumb to prepare his summon and Sasuke laughed

"You think that your Toads can fight my snake? Manda can swallow your Toads whole!"

"Well, you're right about one thing Sasuke." Naruto grinned focusing his chakra.

"What is that?" Sasuke smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not the kid you once knew!" Naruto shouted, " Summoning Jutsu!"

The elegant Shimo stood before Manda, and growled

"Manda!"

"Shimo? Ah, what a pleasant day for your death." Manda hissed.

"On the contrary, the only one of us going to die today is you!" Shimo roared.

"Do you guys know each other?" Naruto asked, as he saddled Shimo.

"The Foxes hate the Snakes more than the Toads! Madara used us, corrupted us. He was the controller of the snakes. Now, we seek revenge." Shimo explained. " Naruto, prepare for attack." Shimo instructed as metallic armor surrounded his face, legs, and tails.

His body grew, and he now stood as tall as the Kyuubi, or close to. Blue flames smeared across his fur, and his eyes grew dark as the oceans. Blue charka whipped around Shimo, as his teeth lengthened, and his claws sharpened. Finally, dark blue flames raged around his feet.

" This is our time now, Naruto!" Shimo roared, deeper than before.

Naruto grabbed his Katana, which swirled with light blue wind. Shimo launched into the air, and sunk his razor sharp canines into Manda's neck. Manda hissed, and twisted his head down, to poison Shimo. Seeing this, Shimo retreated, his speed enhanced greatly. Naruto charged Shimo once more,

"Wind Blade Jutsu- One Thousand Cuts!" Naruto shouted, and his blade swung and sliced Manda from head to tail. Manda hissed deeply, as his blood began to pour. Sasuke immediately jumped down, as Manda puffed away in a silver cloud.

Naruto didn't dismiss Shimo however, and sat proud on his summon. Just as Sasuke was charging his Chiodri, the three rescue Ninja jumped into the field. Kakashi and Sakura jumped, and grabbed Naruto, as Shimo disappeared, not wishing to hurt any Konoha Ninja. Hinata quickly preformed the Jutsu taught to her by Anko.

"Forbidden Jutsu, Curse Mark Reversal Jutsu!" and her fingernail's lengthened, and glowed bright white. She plunged her fingers into Sasuke's neck, where his seal lay.

Sasuke screamed, as the tainted seal was purified, and slowly Hinata was able to cleanse him. Sasuke fell to the ground, unconscious. Naruto was on the verge of sobbing, all his emotions hitting him once more. Kakashi grabbed an fatigued Naruto, just like before, and Sakura picked up Sasuke. Sakura looked deeply into the young Uchiha's face, feeling her heart liquefy.

_'Maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay now, back to how they should be.'_ Sakura thought, as they made their way back to Konoha, to determine the fate of the only remaining Uchiha.

~~ Here ya'll go. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please (=^_^=)~~

+ Awoken Dreamer +


	29. Bonds ReConnected

~~ Okay, I'm super happy that everyone likes that I brought Sasuke back in the picture, I wasn't sure how that was going to go. Anyways, thanks for reading. (=^_^=)~~

The sun set over the hills in the distance, outside of the massive gates that surrounded the prosperous village of Konoha. Not all was peaceful however, as Kakashi had run through the town carrying an fatigued and bleeding Naruto, and Sakura had run carrying a very dead looking Sasuke. Not many villagers knew what had taken place, but they were worried for Naruto's well being. The Ninja of Konoha were irritated however. They remembered exactly what took place between those two three years prior. Shikamaru was deeply disgusted, as was Garra. Both Ninja immediately wanted to tear Sasuke limb from limb for hurting Naruto once more.

As it was now, Naruto was bandaged up from several gashes, and was feeling the effects of his seals being overused. Unknowingly, Naruto had opened his Kyuubi seal, along with his Legendary Seal, which had caused a serious chakra unbalancing. He sat on the window seal in Sasuke's hospital room, his legs hanging over the edge, his eyes focused on nothing but the past. Sasuke lay in the hospital bed, still unconscious, and bandaged up as well, with more serious injures.

Tsunade has ordered that no one enter the room, she knew that Naruto needed some time. Something was wrong in his eyes when she had seen him as he entered the village. They seemed darker, distraught. The customary flame was not present. Naruto would not take anything for the pain however, and this worried Tsunade further. Hinata had decided to visit Neji and Hanabi and share the news of her pregnancy, and an invitation to her wedding, which would be in a week or so. She was thrilled about her wedding, but deeply worried about Naruto, more than anyone else.

As Naruto sat, Sakura opened the door and her voice barely audible spoke

"Naruto-kun? Is it okay if I come in?"

Naruto did not respond. He sat in silence, not even blinking. Sakura sighed, and walked in, gently closing the door. Her sea foam eyes rested on Sasuke, lying peacefully asleep. She walked over, and brushed his bangs from his peaceful face with her slightly shaking fingertips.

"Isn't this ironic Naruto? This seems all too familiar. I should be in here with an apple, cutting it, and offering it to Sasuke." she paused as Naruto visibly stiffened. " Oh, Naruto would you please talk to me?" Sakura whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I… I just don't know anymore Sakura." Naruto whispered, his voice raucous. " When I was fighting Sasuke… something inside of me snapped. I could feel my desire for bloodlust. It clouded my judgment. I know I dipped into the Kyuubi form, although I don't understand how I stayed in my Legendary form. Sakura, he was pleading for me to understand, all I could feel was hate. I wanted to break him, fight him. I wanted to make him feel what you and I felt the moment he left. I wanted him to see what I saw when I saw him sever our bonds. Sakura, tell me what am I supposed to do? This pain, it has not gone away. I feel disdain rise up in my throat like vomit when I look at him. Yet, I feel the bonds that we once shared. I want to help him, I want to earn his trust." Naruto spoke, his words wavering.

Not speaking, Sakura ran forward and embraced Naruto crying. Naruto returned the embrace and cried right along with her.

"I want to tell Hina what is going on. I love her with all of my heart. She's the only one in the world for me, but she doesn't understand. She wasn't the one in our squad. You know Sakura, we share the same pain, and I don't have to explain anything. I need that right now." Naruto sobbed.

"Oh Naruto-kun, no one can even fathom the intensity of the emotions we feel. I don't know whether I want to kiss him, or break his jaw." Sakura laughed, removing herself from Naruto's friendly embrace.

"Well, that was embarrassing…." Naruto laughed, his eyes sparkling.

Sakura laughed with Naruto. The two finally calmed down. Naruto walked over to wear Sasuke lay. He kneeled and sighed deeply.

"I just want everything to be the way it was Sakura. I wonder if he even knows that Itachi is dead. I wonder how he will react once I tell him that is was I who killed him." Naruto smirked.

Naruto and Sakura both gasped, as Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. His piercing black eyes were filled with a foreign emotion, could it be… contentment?

"Naruto, Sakura. I am sorry. I want to be here, revenge does not matter anymore. I have been through Hell. Madara and Orichimaru are dead." Sasuke spoke.

"Dead?" Naruto gaped.

"Yes, I killed them both. I was hoping that would clear my name. Naruto, Sakura, please forgive me." Sasuke pleaded, closing his eyes to prevent his tears from spilling out.

Naruto and Sakura both rushed in, and embraced the young Uchiha. Instead of pulling back, Sasuke melted into their embrace. For the first time since his clan's obliteration, Sasuke felt his heart melt_. 'This, this is all the family I need. This village, these Ninja, and I will never take them for granted again.'_

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you about something…" Naruto paused as he pulled away. " Itachi and Kisame attempted to capture Garra and myself about two months ago. Due to some unfortunate events the Suna 3 have become the Suna 2, and Garra and Temari are now Konoha residents. Anyway, I killed both Kisame and Itachi…" Naruto spoke, choosing his words delicately.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, and he became still. _'Itachi, dead?' _Sasuke thought vaguely. Sasuke jumped out of the bed, and shot his fist through the air.

"Thank you Naruto. Now when the day comes for me to rebuild my clan, I can not fear anything from destroying it!" Sasuke smiled " Come, let us talk to Tsunade."

Naruto and Sakura obliged, and walked towards the Hokage Tower. The villagers viewed a weary eye towards Sasuke, but if Naruto and Sakura were okay with this, then they should not interfere. As they walked up the stairs to the office, they paused behind the impassive doors. They all exchanged anxious looks. The council had no say in this matter, the decision rested completely on Tsunade.

For once in his life, Naruto knocked heavily on the wooden door.

"Enter." A very bored voice sounded from behind the door. The trio sighed, and pushed the door open.

Tsunade gasped, her eyes squinting.

"What the Hell do you two think you are doing? Sit down! For Heaven's sake, you both are still wrapped up!" her motherly instincts kicking in.

Sasuke and Naruto sighed, and rolled their eyes slightly.

"Now, then." Tsunade sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. " Let's get down to business. Sasuke, tell me, what is your defense for the damage that was left in the wake of your selfish decisions?"

"Lady Tsunade, I was fueled by the desire of the curse mark. I could not fight against it, and I succumbed. I know this doesn't matter, what I did was wrong, and I will forever be haunted by those decisions. I have killed two enemies who were plotting an attack on Konoha however." Sasuke stopped.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and questioned

"Who?"

"Madara Uchiha, and Orichimaru." Sasuke spoke, his voice clear.

Tsunade raised both eyebrows, and swiveled around in her chair. Her eyes rested on Konoha. If Sasuke was telling the truth, then Sasuke might have saved Konoha from being leveled.

"Here's the deal Sasuke, I am going to summon Yamashiro Aoba. He's going to probe through your mind. If indeed you are not lying, then you will be permitted to re-join the village, if you are lying, you will be removed forever. Deal?" Her voice strong.

"Y..yes." Sasuke stumbled. He wasn't too keen on having some guy flip around his thoughts.

Within a few moments, a ninja unfamiliar to the tree stood before them. He had spiky dark hair, and wore glasses that shielded his eyes. His headband was slightly slanted like Kakashi, except it did not cover his eye. His eyebrows lifted at the sight of Sasuke, although he remained emotionless.

"What is it that you requite of me Hokage- Sama?" Aoba asked quixotically.

"I need you to probe Sasuke's mind, and let me know if he truly killed Madara and Orichimaru." she ordered, her hands folded together.

He nodded, and briskly began the Jutsu. Sasuke fell asleep, and the process began. It took a great deal of time, and Naruto and Sakura both held their breaths. Finally after what had seemed like an eternity, Sasuke woke up with a start.

"He has not lied Lady Tsunade." He saluted, and transported back to his post.

"Come with me you three." Tsunade ordered, briskly walking towards the bookcase. She preformed many signals, and then placed her hand on a book. The bookcases opened, and lead down to a secret passage. The trio looked around, dread etched on their faces.

Finally, they reached a room with tons of Ninja equipment and attire.

"Okay Sasuke, let us begin." Tsunade ordered gently.

Sasuke was transformed back into a Konoha Ninja. He now wore slate gray Jounin pants, with a holster for Kunai. He wore a green rope around his waist, and a black tank top, with a fishnet vest underneath. He wore a light gray battle vest that slung across his chest like a sheath, and another rope that held his Katana onto his back. His shoes were Ninja style, that seemed to blossom on the top. He also wore battle gloves that were fingerless, and bands that covered the midsection of his muscular arms. Lastly, he wore a Konoha headband around his forehead, that pushed his should length bangs away from his face, and the end strands flowed down just past his shoulder blades.

The old team 7 ninja's decided to go to the old Uchiha residence, to clean it up. Unconsciously Sasuke wrapped his arm around the small of Sakura's waist. Unfortunately, Kiba just happened to be walking the same direction, headed to Tsunade as he had just returned from a B ranked mission.

"Sakura!" he shouted, and stopped dead in his tracks. He growled very dog like at Sasuke.

"You traitor! Get your hands off of my girl!"

"Kiba, I am not yours. I am not some possession so let it go. I am sorry, but it wasn't working. You're too controlling. It's over." Sakura spoke, the strength of Tsunade's training radiating out from her voice.

Kiba squinted and walked off briskly. Sasuke chuckled slightly and said

"Oh I thought you were dating Naruto."

"What? Why would you say that?" Sakura laughed.

"When we were fighting, he just got so protective and I noticed he's engaged, so I just assumed." Sasuke laughed.

"Oh, no. Sasuke, I'm engaged to Hinata." Naruto grinned, ruffling his hair.

Sasuke chuckled; relieved that Naruto had finally seen the love Hinata had always had for him.

"Speaking of Hinata, I must go. I have been an emotional wreck, and I need to spend some quality time with my bride to be. I'll see you guys tomorrow. You two behave." Naruto winked, and laughed as Sasuke blushed a deep red.

Naruto ran back to his clan house, smiling widely_. 'I will not take my life for granted once more, I will make you proud Jiraiya Sennin!'_ Naruto thought passionately.

Sasuke and Sakura began to clean his clan's houses, laughing and reminiscing about the shady past and what had happened over the past three years. They sat on the roof of Sasuke's house, gazing into the night's starry sky, wrapped in each other's arms.

~~I had fun with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Review please (=^_^=)~~

+Awoken Dreamer+ 


	30. Who Needs To Wait?

~~ Hey everyone. So, I was going to update yesterday…. but I just happen to be sick so I couldn't even think yesterday. Anyways, here we go. Oh and just so you all know, there will be a jump in the chapter, just didn't want you guys to be confused. (=^_^=)~~

The stars in the velvet sky illuminated the streets of Konoha, as paper lanterns glowed warmly, swaging in the gentle breeze. Hinata peacefully walked back to her house, hoping that Naruto would be there. Out of the blue, Hinata noticed a petite green and yellow rubber ball roll in front of her. She smiled gently as she knelt down to pick it up. A small child came running up to her, his hands out with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Smiling deeply, she handed the ball over, and he ran back to his Mother who was calling his name. Hinata watched the young boy, her hand resting on her stomach. The news of Sasuke's return brought smiles to many Ninja, and they were planning a huge celebration. _'It is then that Naruto and myself will announce the news of my pregnancy'_ Hinata thought gleefully.

The party was to be the day after her wedding. She knew that their had been many very small weddings lately, that had only involved the couples. Shikamaru was married to Temari, Garra to Matsuri, Neji to Ten Ten, Kakashi to Anko, and Choji to Ino. It was common to have a secluded weddings and one in a swift manner in the life as a Ninja, because you never wanted to be caught unguarded, and you could get called away on a mission so it was logical not to have a huge gathering. When Hinata had brought this question up to Naruto, he had laughed and responded with ' Hina, I don't care what anyone else does. You are my love, and I want to give you the wedding of you dreams.'

Hinata smiled at the recollection as she opened the door to her home. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw. The house was spotless, and the faint fragrance of vanilla sugar seemed to float on the air. Her eyes noticed the trail of rose petals that led into the upper part of the house. She willed herself to follow this trail, her heart beating softly in her ears. The trail ended at the door of her bedroom, and she blushed thinking of what may lay behind the door. Much to her surprise, nothing lay behind the door except a freshly made bed. The trail continued into their master bathroom, where Hinata found a perfectly drawn bath, filled with exotic oils found only from the cacti in Suna. The delicate peppermint aroma drew Hinata to remove her clothes and submerge in the deep bath. Bubbles popped as she came up from the bath. Sighing contently, she closed her eyes.

She could feel the water growing cool, so with a flick of her toe she turned on the steamy water, which flowed into the bath, warming her back up. This time she noticed a bell with a note that read ' Ring For Service'. Driven by curiosity, she pushed her delicate finger on the bell. A ring filled the air, and almost instantaneously two copies of Naruto stood before her. One was wearing an orange suit, with a cobalt blue shirt and cummerbund. The other Naruto was wearing a cobalt blue suit with an orange shirt and cummerbund. They both smiled their fox like grins.

"What is this?" Hinata laughed.

"Naruto instructed us to say nothing. However" the clone in the blue suit spoke as a sliver platter formed on his hands, " He knows these chocolate truffles happen to be your favorite, so please indulge yourself."

Hinata gasped, and allowed the clone to place a chocolate on her lips. Smiling contently, she watched as the other clone removed his shirt, and sat on the edge of the tub, messaging Hinata's shoulders.

"When is the real Naruto going to return?" Hinata asked laughing faintly

"Oh he will be here s.." the clone was cut off as the other one smacked him on the back of the head.

"Idiot! He said to drop no hints."

"Who made you boss?" the other clone asked standing up.

"Well, I was created first, so that makes me boss." the clone in the suit replied.

Hinata giggled as she watched Naruto's personalities radiate from his clone, until both disappeared. Smiling, she reached for another chocolate, but another hand prevented her from taking one. Her eyes shot up, as she looked at Naruto.

"Darling, don't you know that these chocolates are meant to be fed to you?" Naruto spoke, his voice husky.

Hinata looked at Naruto with shocked eyes. He was wearing an orange and black suit, his headband off. His bangs flowed gently across his face, veiling his icy blue eyes. Hinata sucked in a deep breath. Naruto kissed her fervently on the mouth, and then walked out to let her get dressed.

As Hinata walked into the bedroom, she noticed that Naruto was sitting on the roof; at least that's where the chakra signature was coming from. Sighing slightly, she jumped onto the roof from the open window.

"Naruto?" she asked cautiously.

"Hina, I have a lot to say, so please don't say anything until I am done." Naruto spoke, his voice unruffled, " As you know, things have been off. First the attack by Itachi and Kisame, leading to Kankuro's death, then Jiraiya's death… and I lost it. You see, I do my best not to allow memories of pain seep into my mind, but when I am vulnerable it just happens. When Sasuke showed up, we fought. We could have killed each other, but you all stopped us. He was driven by the curse mark, but what was I driven by? The Kyuubi. I broke both seals, so I don't know how I survived. Sitting alone in that hospital room, feeling the pain blazing through my body and I welcomed it. My heart was throbbing, knowing what I had become… what I had done. This is all in the past, and I want you to know that I am done being fragile. I am the man, and I am the provider. Never again will I be too defenseless to handle my emotions. Jiraiya- Sennin would not have wanted me to like this." Naruto stopped, his gaze shifting to lock into Hinata's pearly eyes.

Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's stomach, and smiled softly.

"This is the most beautiful thing in life. A child. I worry that since I didn't have parents, that I won't know what to do with our child. He or she will be lucky though, because even though our baby will be a Jinchuuriki, it will finally be acknowledged unlike Garra or myself was." Naruto smiled, although the hint of sorrow shone in his eyes.

"Naruto, you must know that I love you. This child will be the stepping stone of our clan." Hinata soothed, "Besides, even if it is a Jinchuuriki, that won't make a difference." Hinata sighed, closing the gap between the two Shinobi.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Naruto whispered, as Hinata lay on him, gazing at the stars.

"Of course." Hinata whispered, as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Forget waiting a week, let me make you my bride tomorrow." Naruto asked.

"Wh…what?" Hinata stammered, sitting up abruptly.

"I don't want to wait anymore. You are my life, my heart, my everything. You the one when it all comes undone who stands tall. I want this to be settled." Naruto explained, his voice syrupy with emotion.

"Oh, Naruto. Of course we can, but everyone thinks…" Hinata began.

"Don't worry about that, I already told everyone while you were in the bath that we were changing the date." Naruto smirked, ruffling his hair.

"Naruto! How did you know I would say yes?" Hinata scolded, pretending to be angry.

"Well… I could have persuaded you." Naruto grinned, as he kissed her neck.

Hinata giggled, as the two lovebirds went to bed. 'Tomorrow is the big day.' Hinata thought happily as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

~~ So, how would you like the wedding to go? I have an idea of what will happen before the wedding, but let me know if you want something specific to happen. Review please. (=^_^=)

+Awoken Dreamer+


	31. Betrayal

~I am so sorry for not updating sooner. There have been a few medical emergencies in my family over the past few days. T_T, so I hope you all understand.~ (=^_^=)

The village of Konoha was hastening around, trying to get the final touches ready for the wedding, of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. Hinata was with Sakura who was her Maid of Honor, and Naruto was with Sasuke who was his Best Man. Of course Naruto couldn't see Hinata until the wedding began, due to tradition. Sasuke was walking around the village, trying to find an absent Naruto. Sighing, he threw his hands into the air. Naruto was just gone. Sasuke turned the corner, to head into Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, but almost ran into a flustered Sakura.

"Eep." Sakura squeaked, completely taken off guard.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan. Have you seen Naruto anywhere?" Sasuke spoke quickly.

"Hm, well I can sense his chakra signature on the outskirts of Konoha, near the gate to go to Suna." Sakura spoke, as she focused.

"How can you all do that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes squinting.

"That's a special Konoha technique, and it requires a lot of practice. I'd ask Kakashi to help you." Sakura smiled warmly.

Sasuke smiled, and pulled Sakura into a loving embrace. His heart was pounding in his chest, why was he so nervous about holding Sakura? Pushing away his anxiety, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips. Sakura blushed deeply, feeling her body react to the passion pooling deep inside her. Sasuke felt the same, although he would never show it. Kissing her on the cheek, he transported close to where Naruto sat.

Sasuke walked over, and was about to yell at Naruto for making him loose his mind trying to find him, but stopped mid-sentence. Naruto was on his knees, praying. In front of him lay a makeshift alter which had a picture of two people Sasuke had never seen before, although the man looked remarkably like Naruto, and a picture of Jiraiya Sennin. A small orange candle burned feebly.

"Sasuke, it's okay. You don't have to pretend that you're not there." Naruto laughed lightly.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked, as he sat down cross-legged.

"Today is an important day for the Uzumaki clan, and for Konoha. I was just spending some time looking at these pictures, and reflecting. These are my parents, Kushina and Minato Kamikaze, but you'd know him as Yondamine Hokage. I wonder, how did he feel when he was about to marry my Mother? Or when he found out he was going to be a father? I wish I knew him," Naruto smiled, " Of course Jiraiya was like a father to me when I got older, but he too had to depart from this life." Naruto spoke, his voice shaking slightly.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto, shock flashing across his face. _' I never knew. How could I have been so blind? Of course he knew what I felt when I lost my family.'_ Sasuke thought, tearing his eyes off of Naruto and onto the ground in shame.

"I know that Tsunade and everyone says that my parents are dead, but sometimes, I feel a chakra signature much like mine. It's very weak, which means that they are very feeble, or far away. I intend to find out whose chakra I'm feeling very soon. We have a mission of course as well."

"When are we to leave Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"In three days. We're supposed to release all of Orichimaru's prisoners and experiments. ANBU is checking the area for any traps as we speak." Naruto explained.

"Are you nervous Naruto, about getting married?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto stood, shaking the dirt off of his orange suit.

"Of course I am. I just don't want to screw anything up. C'mon, you know me Sasuke. Bad luck seems to follow me like a stray dog." Naruto laughed, as the two ninjas headed back to Konoha.

"Speaking of mutts, I haven't seen Kiba anywhere today. I wanted to talk to him, try and clear things up." Sasuke shrugged.

"You know, I can't say that I've seen him but.." Naruto stopped, and suddenly pushed Sasuke on the ground.

"What the Hell Naruto?" Sasuke growled.

"Shut up." Naruto growled his eyes scanning the area.

That's when the explosion started, blowing apart trees that surrounded Naruto and Sasuke. Kunai with explosive tags fell to the ground, and Sasuke and Naruto began to run as fast as they could. Red and Orange fire swarmed, and seemed to bite into their ankles. Finally, they dove through the air, and swiftly landed on their feet, barely making it out of the deadly trap. Naruto's eyes were slowly turning purple, and Sasuke's Sharingan scanned for the enemy.

Naruto decided that enough was enough, he needed advice. Biting his thumb, he shouted * Summoning Jutsu * and instead of the familiar blue coat of Shimo, a lavender fox stood, with royal purple splashes running along her back. Her pearl eyes settled on Naruto, and she smiled.

"What is that you require Naruto?" her peaceful voice cooed.

"I need to know where and who attacked me, but I can't detect anything!" Naruto growled, anger starting to build up.

"It's a Konoha Ninja, with a dog. They're suppressing their chakra so you can't find them. They reside in a hollow tree, about 30 meters due north from here." Kyo instructed.

"A ninja dog? Kiba!" Naruto growled, feeling the slight pain of burns on his heels.

Kyo nodded, and puffed out of sight.

"Sasuke, go back to the village now and get three ANBU members over here pronto." Naruto ordered, removing his suit jacket, and quickly putting on his battle gear he had with him.

" Like Hell I will! You can't fight him alone!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, I have a plan. Please, just go!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke finally gave in, and transported to the Hokage tower to inform Lady Tsunade what was taking place, and not to tell anyone. Tsunade agreed, and sent three ANBU members to the location.

Naruto finally felt the small chakra signature coming from a tree, and he smashed the tree. Kiba and Akamaru jumped out, and stood before Naruto.

"Fool! I didn't want to have to fight you Naruto." Kiba moaned.

"Good, because I have no intention of fighting you." Naruto spoke, his eyes once more their familiar blue.

"No, you misunderstand me. I didn't want to have to fight you, but now that you got in the way, I guess I will have to take you down. After all, this is partly your fault. I love Sakura, you should have been a man, and killed Sasuke." Kiba roared, with Akamaru.

Naruto held his ground, his eyes squinting. It would take about 20 minutes for the ANBU to reach him, so he would just have to hold out until then.

Without warning, Kiba launched himself at Naruto. Naruto dodged his punches, but did not return one. Distracted by Akamaru, Kiba was able to slice Naruto's lip open with a Kunai. Naruto grunted in pain, as blood began to drip down his chin. Yet, he still did not return a punch. Instead, he gathered the wind around his fist and forced Kiba away from him.

"It seems like I'll have to end this quickly." Kiba laughed, and sliced his triangles on his face open, and then did the same to Akamaru. He took the blood from Akamaru and slid his tongue over the Kunai.

"Ninja Dog Style, Combine Jutsu!"

Naruto watched as the transformation began. Kiba began to turn into a giant white dog, with elongated fangs, and the triangle pattern etched down to his paws. Naruto stood in shock, knowing that fighting back wasn't what he wanted to do.

Naruto jumped back, and Kiba swung a massive paw towards Naruto. Giving him some room, he began the long series of hand signals

"Chakra Chain Jutsu!" and from his hands shot out blue chains that wrapped around Kiba. They forced Kiba to fall on the ground, as they began to suck his chakra out of him, until he was once more separated from Akamaru. Naruto stood his ground, his focus completely on the chains. If he so much as blinked, the chains would fall off, and then he would have no option except to fight.

Naruto could feel the chains weakening as Kiba struggled against the chains, cursing out Naruto. Naruto never realized how much chakra went in to keeping the chains functional. He soon felt his chakra supply ending, and the chains weakened enough, for Kiba to break free. Naruto, exhausted from chakra depletion sank onto his knees, and Kiba charged, a Kunai in both of his hands.

Naruto looked, and put his hand up to block the Kunai, but instead an ANBU member quickly walked in front of Naruto and grabbed Kiba's fist. Another ANBU member controlled Akamaru, while the third looked over Naruto's injuries.

"Shit, we need to get him to the village now!" he shouted to the other ANBU.

Kiba merely smiled, his eyes filling with darkness.

"What do you mean?" The leader asked.

"There's some type of chakra imbalancer substance, causing his seals to disappear. If we don't act soon, the Kyuubi will be released... it will be like Garra when Kisame took the Bijuu out of him!" The medical ANBU shouted in exasperation.

For the first time, all of the ANBU began to shake with fear. Naruto looked at the members, knowing that he was now putting them all in danger.

"Tsunade-Sama!" The leader shouted into the air desperately.

Tsunade puffed into the battlefield, and heard what was going to happen. Her eyes grew wide

"No one knows the seal anymore! It died with Jiraiya." she exclaimed.

"Then we better come up with something, look! It's already happening." the ANBU member shouted, as Naruto's eyes began to turn crimson.

Tsunade watched in horror as the seal began to weaken more and more by the minute. She couldn't stop this, no one could.

Naruto began to feel the sharp pain as more and more Chakra from the Kyuubi began to leak into his blood stream.

"Tsunade, in my room, there is a secret scroll of Uzumaki techniques. I'll perform the seal, if you only retrieve it." Naruto gasped through shaking lips. A tail of chakra formed behind him.

Tsunade nodded, and quickly got the scroll, and returned. By now, Naruto had two more tails. She quickly opened the scroll, and Naruto began the Jutsu.

"Father, be with me." Naruto whispered, knowing if he did this wrong, he would die.

His hands began to glow white, and he slammed the seal on his stomach to make it strong once more. Shaking, the chakra of the Kyuubi began to dissolve. After a few moments, Naruto stood up.

"Take him away from me." Naruto spat out.

"I didn't fight back, and you tried to kill me, and destroy this village? How dare you! I will protect his village with my everything." Naruto continued, his eyes growing narrow.

Kiba was yelling in protest as the ANBU began to haul him off the prison cell. Naruto dressed once more into his suit, and straightened up. Sasuke ran over, knowing what had happened.

"I told you Sasuke, bad luck follows me around like a lost puppy."

~Next time: the wedding. Read and Review (=^_^=)~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	32. Author's Note

Author's Note-

I just wanted to clarify some of the concerns I received via Private Messaging and reviews. Naruto could have indeed defeated Kiba. We all know that. What I was trying to get across was the he didn't want to fight back. (Think of the actual manga when Naruto allowed Karui to beat him up, to try and stop the violence.) The seal has been re-done by Naruto although it is not as strong as the one Minato performed. The reason he sent Sasuke to go retrieve the ANBU members was simply to stop Sasuke from attacking Kiba. The Chakra Chains were used to try and hold Kiba down until the ANBU showed up, to take Kiba away, and hopefully settle it peacefully. If you have any questions feel free to Private Message me, or e-mail. Thanks.

+Awoken Dreamer+


	33. Are You Real?

~~ Okay, prepare yourselves; this is going to be a thrill. (=^_^=)~~

Tsunade, Sasuke, and Naruto began to walk back to Konoha. Naruto had decided to talk to Hinata after the wedding. This was their day, and even though he had just endured a quite displeasing scenario, he was steadfast against ruining anything. Sasuke shot worried glances as Naruto looked at the ground as he walked, his mouth in a slight frown. Tsunade finally sighed, and stopped Naruto by standing in front of him, and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto, what are you contemplating?"

"I didn't want to fight him Tsunade. I simply wanted to try and reason with him, I mean isn't that what Jiraiya dreamed of? Since I am the Child of Prophecy shouldn't I be able to do such things? Tsunade, I don't want you to exile him. Please don't. I need to work with him; he may not have even really known what the kunai coating would do to my seals. He was intending to fight Sasuke. Let him go with us on that mission, to show how loyal he really is to Konoha. You know him, he always overreacts." Naruto spoke quickly, not even pausing to breathe. After taking a deep breath, he spoke again, this time much more in control.

"Besides, I think of Kiba as a brother. I don't know if I can deal with losing someone again like that."

Tsunade glanced at Sasuke, whose eyes were open wide, sparking with tears. Naruto looked up, his face plastered with a fox grin.

"Come on guys, I'm about to be married. Let's go and celebrate!" Naruto laughed.

Tsunade sighed in unison with Sasuke, nothing kept this knucklehead down.

The wedding was all set up, and Hinata stood, preparing to walk down the aisle, accompanied by Neji, since her Father was dead. On the other side, separated by a wall was Naruto standing with Sasuke in front of the crowd on shinobi. Everyone dressed his or her very best. Tsunade has Hokage was preparing the sermon, and was to formally wed the couple. Unfortunately, the ANBU had come back with some disturbing reports. Due to this, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba were to leave directly after the wedding to begin the rescue. Tsunade had struggled with putting Kiba in the team, but she knew any extra protection for Hinata would be smart; she had to send Hinata so she could remove every curse mark from the poor souls who landed in the hands of Orichimaru.

The music began, a symphony of flutes. Hinata opened the door, and walked under a decorated arch, and began the walk towards her soon to be husband. Naruto could feel his knees grow weak, his eyes plastered onto Hinata. She wore a floor length pure white gown, with crystal heels. A semi-transparent veil covered her beautifully manicured face. On the back of her dress, white angel wings spread wide. Her eyes focused on Naruto, and suddenly it was only Neji's grip on her hand that prevented her from running down the aisle. His normal attire was replaced with brilliant orange suit, with a collared black shirt. He had removed his headband, so his hair flowed freely in the breeze.

As Hinata reached were Naruto stood, Neji left her, and sat down next to his wife Ten Ten. Sakura stood next to Hinata where the Maid of Honor always stands, her eyes filled with excitement. Sasuke stood likewise next to Naruto, his eyes sparkling with joy, a smile lighting his once dark features.

"Konoha, we are gathered today to recognize the formal unification of Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuga Hinata." Tsunade spoke, her eyes sparkling with bliss.

"Naruto, do you vow to be there for Hinata through the pain, the joy, and the trials? To love her, cherish her, and uphold the strict contract to only be faithful to her, until death do you part?" Tsunade spoke.

"I do." Naruto spoke loudly and clear.

"Hinata, do you hereby vow to support Naruto through any trial, through the laughter, through the pain? And that you will honor him, and only be faithful to him, while restarting the Uzumaki clan, until death do you part?" Tsunade spoke, her amber eyes locked on Hinata.

"I do." Hinata spoke softly, but strong.

"You may kiss the bride, Naruto." Tsunade spoke, closing the worn Bible.

Naruto and Hinata slid the rings onto each other's fingers and Naruto leaned down, and kissed Hinata fully on the mouth. The cheers of Konoha's residents could have been heard all the way to Suna, but for the newly wed couple, it seemed nothing more than a dulled whisper.

Naruto and Hinata quickly left, and changed into their battle attire. They both regretted that they had to leave so quickly, but such is the life of a Ninja. Outside, Sakura and Sasuke stood. Coming up the road, Kiba road on Akamaru.

"Sasuke, Naruto. I am sorry… for you know." Kiba spoke, gazing at the ground.

Sakura and Hinata looked sharply and Naruto and Sasuke who just shook their shoulders.

"It's okay Kiba." Sasuke spoke, although his eyes squinted.

"Yeah, we should have listened to your side of the story." Naruto laughed.

Dismissing it, Hinata and Sakura began the shadow blur technique to quickly rush to the aid of the prisoners. With a knowing glance, the three male shinobi did the same technique and quickly caught up.

Suddenly, they reached the city limits. Since the death of Orichimaru, the town had fallen apart. Not a soul remained. The eerie silence made Sasuke activated his Sharingan, just in case. Naruto took a step forward, and gasped silently. _'There, I feel that chakra signature. It's strong. There's two of them.'_ Resisting the urge to rush into the dangerous lab, he summoned Kyo to sense if there were any lurking enemies. When the report came back negative, he sighed in relief, even though that didn't mean that there weren't any booby traps.

The mist swirled around the feet of the Konoha Ninja, and they opened the dark heavy doors. They continued walking down the weathered and cracked stairs, the fog wrapping around my legs like cool streams of water. As they continued down, their hearts jumped into their throats at every small creak. Soon, the only light was that of stars, burning feebly in the velvet sky above them. As they reached the bottom, the floor moved under them as if the Earth was shaking. It dawned on them that the floor of the cavern was in pieces, anchored at the bottom. All they could see the even darkness between the cracks, and knew not of what was bellow them.

"This place is one giant Genjutsu, I think. Still, be careful." Sasuke warned.

A river flowed through the lab, obviously the decomposing pool of failed experiments. The river itself was a jade green trail of sludge that moved as if it was being restrained. From the toxic concoction, Kunai came to the surface with detached hands still holding the handles. Swirls of smoke arose and filled the air with a light fragrance of mint. Flowers bloomed around the river's shore, now red stained from the blood that the ground had absorbed.

As they walked, they came across metallic doors, and attempted to figure out what to do. There was no keyhole, or handles, only a basin. It was then that Naruto realized that it required a blood sacrifice. The amount that was to be taken would be enough to deplete too much strength, which was decided immediately.

"We need a new way. " Sakura spoke.

Then Naruto came up with a brilliant thought. He ran to the edge of the river, and grabbed two long swords and plunged them into the river, impaled a body and pulled it onto the shore. Using a Kunai, he sliced out the corpses' eyes. Blood ran down, like tears and filled the basin. Deep lines engraved in the door expanded, and the massive doors swung open.

Inside, bodies were tied up, cut open. Sakura gagged, as the putrid smell of rotting flesh filled the air. There were chambers, and they all split up, freeing the un-marked and calling Hinata to remove the curse mark seals when necessary. Naruto broke away, and Sasuke called him for to stop. Not even the ANBU had gone that deep into the lab. Naruto could feel the chakra signature growing quickly. Sasuke ran and caught up.

"I better be here in case you screw up, knucklehead." Sasuke laughed gently.

Naruto smiled, and ran forward. The chakra was so strong that he could even tell that what their affiliation was. Naruto charged up a Rasengan, and smashed through the wall. Just as he broke though, a wave of smoke poured out. Inside the smoke, there were faces, screaming for retribution and hands with gnarled fingers grasping for what was lost. Not looking back, Naruto and Sasuke sped out of the small hall. The mist bit at their heels and Sasuke felt his skin break, and felt the warm moisture spill down to his feet, staining the stairs with his life supply. With only a couple stairs remaining, Naruto turned around, and slashed through the tainted mist, his katana swirling with wind. Naruto felt the numbing of his body being emerged in the infected mist. He could feel the scrapping of nails, and hear the gnashing of teeth, so close Naruto thought maybe he was the one doing that action.

Finally, Naruto and Sasuke cut through the mist, and ran back into the now clear lab room. Inside, twin pods stood. They were a lime green color, with a transparent covering. The two people, who lay asleep inside these capsules, appeared to have been held in suspended time.

"Naruto, aren't those…?" Sasuke began, his eyes wide, not able to finish his sentence.

A slight hissing nose filled the air, and the two people opened their eyes, and stepped out of the capsule.

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock, he couldn't even breathe. That red hair, her bangs pulled back to one side with a clip, and those gray eyes… that man.. his shocking golden spiky hair, his Konoha headband tied firmly on his forehead, his white cape with orange flames swaying slightly…

"Naruto, could that be you?" an unfamiliar soft male voice spoke, followed by a loud female gasp.

"Mom…. Dad….?" Naruto spoke, falling to his knees.

Kiba had gotten separated from the group. Walking on his own, with Akamaru, he came across a secret passageway. He followed the narrow passage, until he came into a room, which was only lit by one candle.

A man with sliver hair, pulled back into a ponytail with bangs hanging down smiled as he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, so are you going to be the next Konoha betrayal?"

~~Whoa! Who saw that coming? Read and Review please. (=^_^=)~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	34. Reunion& Seperation

~~ Okay everyone. Thanks for reading! Here we go~~

The sound of a pounding heartbeat was all that a certain, whiskered Jinchuuriki could hear. His body was trembling, how could this be real? How could his dead parents be standing in front of him, very much alive? Sasuke retreated, hearing Sakura cry out for help. Apparently not all of the experiments could be released… alive. Minato and Kushina stood, rooted in spot. Crystal blue eyes clashed with slate gray, and Kushina could feel her heart melting. _'Yes, that is my baby, my Naruto.' _Kushina thought, as a tear fell from her eyes. Naruto began to stand back to his feet, his body trembling. Although Naruto fought, his tears began to free fall, shimmering like diamonds.

"Mom…Dad!" Naruto shouted, and ran forward.

Minato and Kushina both rushed, and embraced the young man that stood before them. Naruto clung to his mother, sobbing just like a child. Minato stood behind Naruto, gently patting his back. Kushina hummed a tune softly, while gently ruffling with Naruto's spiky golden rod hair.

"Naruto, don't be sad, please don't cry." Minato soothed, while Naruto gripped his mother harder.

"I'm not sad, I just don't want this moment to end," Naruto chocked out through sobs, "I'm just terrified, that if I let you go Mom, that you'll disappear."

Kushina and Minato glanced at each other, concern shinning in their eyes. Naruto eventually pulled himself together, and released his hold on his Mother. Laughing slightly, Naruto smiled a grin much like Minato's and blushed lightly quite embarrassed.

"Uh, Naruto where the Hell are we?" Kushina spoke brashly, just like Naruto when he was younger.

"We're all in Orichimaru lab. Don't worry, he's dead," Naruto added seeing their stricken faces, " I'm on a mission to free his experiments."

"Who is all with you, Naruto?" Minato asked calmly.

" I'm the team captain. Sakura Haruno is my medic ninja, Sasuke Uchiha my right hand man, Kiba Inuzuka was my tracker, and the last, but the most important is…"

Naruto was caught off as Hinata ran into the room, looking quite exasperated.

"Damnit, Naruto you can't just run off like that. I know you're all tough now, but this is still a S rank mission, so you better start thinking!" She spoke, her pearl eyes giving off the resemblance to the Hyuga clan.

"Hina…" Naruto spoke calmly, his eyes looking over at his parents who were filled with curiosity.

With a great sigh, Hinata turned her scowling glare to the two people that stood behind her, and her expression melted into one of shock.

"Oh, so you must be Hinata Hyuga." Kushina smiled warmly, " I knew your mother quite well."

"Yondamine Hokage and Lady Kamikaze!" Hinata shouted, and immediately kneeled before them. "How are you alive?" She asked through trembling lips.

"We really don't know." Minato spoke, his voice stern.

Naruto walked over to where Hinata kneeled, and gently picked her up. She was shaking, obviously from chakra exhaustion, and it didn't help that she was almost three months pregnant.

"Naruto-kun, put me down. I still have more people to cleanse." Hinata stated as she struggled against his hold.

"What are the odds that you will let yourself rest first?" Naruto asked, frowning, as he knew the answer.

"None." She spoke firmly.

Naruto sighed, and bit down on his thumb.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kushina asked.

He ignored his Mom and Hinata struggles against his hold. * Summoning Jutsu * Naruto shouted, adjusting his chakra properly.

Much to his parent's amazement, a pale yellow fox with three tails sat before them. Looking at Naruto, he ran over and pounced and licked Naruto across the face.

"Hey! It's about time you summoned me!" Homura shouted ecstatically.

Naruto laughed, and shoved the summon off of him playfully. Naruto reopened the cut, and performed the Jutsu again. This time, a little black fox sat, bright green eyes looking around curiously.

"Akumu and Homura, bring the rest of my team to this room. Then, bring all the experiments too. If any resist, you know what you must do." Naruto ordered.

The two foxes nodded seriously, and ran off in separate directions.

"So, you summon foxes?" Minato asked, slightly disappointed.

"I actually summon both Toads and Foxes." Naruto spoke with a smile.

"So, how is the Hyuga clan, Hinata?" Kushina asked.

"Well, there's been a lot of changes since you've been… asleep," Hinata struggled to find the right words, "Neji is the clan leader, because Haishi had to be executed… and I declined the right to lead." Hinata spoke, gazing at Naruto with a hint of sorrow in her eyes, that did not go missed by Minato.

"Why was Haishi executed?" Minato asked, his eyes squinting.

"He… he tried to execute Naruto…" Hinata spoke shaking.

Kushina breathed in a sharp breath, and gave the glare that Naruto was so known for. Her famous anger was rising quickly.

"What was life for you, in Konoha?" She spoke, trying to suppress her anger.

"Well talk about this more, once the mission is over." Naruto spoke, his voice firm.

"Okay, well anyways, why did you decline from the clan leader Hinata?" inquired Kushina.

"Because… well.." Hinata rested her hand on her stomach, which wasn't really showing yet, and Naruto walked over and stood behind his love.

"She wanted to be something much better…," Naruto smiled, as he lightly kissed her cheek affectionately, " An Uzumaki."

Kushina and Minato dropped their jaws in surprise. Their son, married?

"Sorry to break the introductions, but we have a problem." Akumu spoke, as he walked back in the room.

"What is it?" Naruto spoke, his eyes widening.

"We found… this." Akumu sighed, as she dropped a torn up, and bloodied Konoha headband.

"Hey, what's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked, as Sasuke and her limped into the room.

Naruto couldn't speak, his eyes focused on the headband.

"And… this." Akumu whimpered as Homura walked in, with a bloodied mass of fur. Homura dropped the carcass of Akamaru next to the headband.

"Kiba…" Hinata gasped, tears forming. Her teammate… was dead.

"No…" Naruto whispered.

Sakura hung her head in sorrow, and Sasuke stood next to her, shaking his head. _'This can't be happening.'_

'_This is my fault. I was the team leader. Is this how Shikamaru felt when he failed during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission? I let a member of my team die. Why did I run off like an idiot? I should have been more together, now Kiba is…dead.'_ Naruto thought, shaking his head, forcing his tears back.

"Naruto, this isn't your fault." Minato urged.

"Was there a body left?" Naruto asked, ignoring Minato.

"No…" Akamaru shook her head.

"Then let us go back to Konoha. Mom… Dad… be prepared. The current Hokage may be a little…overwhelmed." Naruto chuckled lightly as he gathered Kiba's headband and Akamaru.

The party began their long journey back to Konoha, Kushina and Minato beaming from ear to ear, sharing the same thought. '_That's my boy.'_

~~ Please review (=^_^=)~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	35. Father VS Son

~~ Hey everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. ~~ (=^_^=)

The elite ninja team of Konoha raced through the trees back to Konoha as fast as they could, followed by the few refuges that had still the mental stability to be on their own. The leaves flew past, and Naruto was in deep thought. Suddenly, Naruto stopped dead on a branch, and the others flew right past him. Startled, the team struggled to find their balance, and turned to face Naruto, shock apparent in their eyes.

"Why did you stop Naruto?" Sakura asked, gasping for oxygen.

"Errr… Mom, Dad, we better put a henge on you until we get into the Hokage Tower, because I think the village would have one giant heart attack if they saw the two of you alive, and the other Ninja may think it was a trick sought by Orichimaru, and attack. Either way, the outcome won't be very pleasant for anyone." Naruto stated.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other, clearly feeling stupid that they had not thought of it themselves.

"Well, that's a terrific idea Naruto." Minato spoke calmly, his eyes sparkling with pride.

Naruto smiled lightly, and began to think of the perfect alias to use for his parents. Naruto closed his eyes, and began the hand signals not to perform a henge technique, but to summon the Kyuubi for advice. In a small puff, a miniature Kyuubi sat on his shoulder, his razor sharp eyes shooting and locking onto Minato and Kushina. Minato growled lightly, and with lightning fast speed, he shot forward and grabbed the Miniature Kyuubi in his fist, slamming him into the ground. Quickly grabbing a kunai out of his coat pocket, he prepared to slam it into the Kyubbi's unprotected chest. The Kyubbi's eyes grew wide, as he knew that he could not perform any Jutsus in his current form, and that he would not be able to defend himself. Minato shoved the kunai through the air, and the Kyubbi closed his eyes, bracing himself for the expected pain.

The loud clank on kunai on the katana shot through the air. Naruto stood in front of the miniature Kyubbi, his katana flowing with wind blocking the kunai blade. Crystal blue eyes of the Namikaze clan clashed, as Naruto scowled sternly.

"Do not hurt him." Naruto spoke each word clearly resolve sparkling in his eyes.

"Naruto, how can you defend that… that demon? He killed a great amount of Konoha's ninjas… my friends." Minato spoke calmly, his eyes squinting as he tried to push past Naruto's katana.

Naruto would not budge from his spot, for he only knew full well that without the Kyuubi he would have been killed long ago by the villagers, and from other foes who had wanted his head on a silver platter.

"So? At least he saved my life. He protected me my entire life, that's more than I can say for you." Naruto spoke, his eyes flickering between blue and purple.

Minato snarled and charged a Rasengan in his free hand

"Naruto, I do not know what life was like for you, but it was all a trick. You can't trust a demon. I don't wish to hurt you, so I say move out of the way so I can exterminate this abomination." Minato spoke, clearly not used to being spoken to in that manner.

Hinata gasped, remembering those exact words that Haishi had said to her, while preparing to exterminate Naruto. She shot a glance at Naruto, and from his expression it was clear that he had remembered the same thing. When Naruto wouldn't move, Minato sighed.

"You'll understand one day." and he shoved his Jutsu at Naruto.

Naruto shot his head up, his eyes now a royal purple. Charka flickered around his body like lightning; he was in his legendary form. Naruto shouted, and shoved his fully developed Rasengan into Minato's. The clash of the two Jutsu simply came down to who was stronger. One would overpower the other, eventually. Minato's eyes were wide, he had no idea how strong Naruto was. Naruto locked his eyes into Minato's and Kushina sighed and turned away, knowing that her son must have found the hidden scroll she had placed away long ago, and knew what the outcome would be.

Naruto smirked, and Minato knew that he had been holding back_. ' What is with this sudden change in Naruto?' _Minato thought, quiet confused. Naruto suddenly charged up his Rasengan with a wind affinity, and Minato audibly gasped, knowing that his son had mastered a Jutsu that was only one he had dreamt about. Naruto's Rasengan devoured Minato's, and with speed that was unthinkable, Naruto threw Minato out of the way of the blast that ensued.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed, there was no way that he could get away from the harm that the blast would cause.

Naruto looked at his love, and smiled as the explosion surrounded Naruto. The other Ninja quickly retreated, as trees and rocks began to crumble from the impact. Smoke arose to the sky, and as it cleared, a giant crater sat, embedded deep into the very ground where Naruto stood. As all the smoke cleared, nothing lay in the crater. Hinata shook her head, trying to collect herself. She knew that Naruto wouldn't have died just to protect his father, not like that. Minato arose, shaking slightly. Naruto had just saved his life, but where was he now?

From the top of a near by tree, as quietly as an ANBU assassin, Naruto jumped down, landing much too lightly for that height he had just jumped from. His appearance was even more altered, as his legendary form had changed once more.

"Level two…" Kushina whispered.

Naruto now stood; his golden hair was now a breathtaking orange with blood red tips, red just Kushina's. The new seal that had appeared beneath his eyes had expanded and intermixed with his whisker birthmarks, and created the Uzumaki clan symbol on his cheeks. His canines slid out past his chin from under his lips, and the chakra flickered stronger. The seal on his chest expanded creating an articulate design across his arms down to his fingertips. The most noticeable difference was in his eyes however; as they now were purple once more, with two light purple swirls in his pupils.

The Kyuubi rested peacefully on his shoulder, completely taken back that he had risked his life to save his own. Naruto sighed, and reverted to normal state.

"Father, you will not hurt Kyubbi. Once you hear about what my life was like in Konoha, then you can sit in judgment. As it stands, this isn't the full Kyubbi. It's a Jutsu that I learned that allows him to come out every once and awhile. All I have to do is drop a droplet of blood into the scar on my hand, and he returns back into me. He cannot manipulate a single Jutsu in this state, so is completely vulnerable. I summoned him to help me come up with a henge for you two to use, so that we wouldn't use a bad one or something." Naruto spoke calmly.

Naruto turned away quickly and talked to the Kyubbi one on one. Kushina glared at her husband, shaking her head. As Naruto returned, he had returned the Kyubbi back inside of him. Without speaking, Naruto placed the henge on to his parents and turned away sharply as Minato tried to talk.

"Let us continue now." Naruto urged, quickly Naruto began leading the team back to Konoha.

As the team entered the village, two young children who wanted his autograph bombarded Naruto. Chuckling lightly, he signed their training Kunai. As they proceeded, Hinata walked up gently and placed her hands around his shoulders. Naruto smiled lightly, feeling comforted by her touch. He glanced down to her eyes, and placed a gently kiss on her soft lips.

As they walked up the stairs to the Hokage tower, Sasuke placed his hands around Sakura's waist and gently reassured her. No one was expecting the experiments to be that deranged, not to the point where they had to be killed. Naruto knocked, and entered as Tsunade called out.

As they entered, Naruto began how to explain how their mission went as a success, and all that had taken place. Tsunade smiled, knowing full well that what she was going to tell Naruto would greatly appease him.

"Tsunade, there is one more thing that I have to mention." Naruto paused and signaled for what looked like two common villagers to enter.

She raised her eyebrows, clearly fooled by the henge. With a quick swallow, Naruto removed the henge, and Tsunade jumped from her chair, Shizune screamed, and Ton Ton oinked, and ran from the room.

"I'd like you to meet my parents, Tsunade." Naruto spoke shaking.

"Well, I guess you better sit down everyone, this is ought to be a long story, I'm sure." Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples.

~~ Read and Review. What did y'all think?~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	36. The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

~~ Thank you all for patiently waiting. Without further adieu, let us continue. (=^_^=)~~

Silence. The air was so incredibly thick; a kunai could have sliced through it. Minato and Kushina were the first to have a seat, and then everyone followed suit, except Naruto who still was antsy over the miniature battle that had just taken place between him and his… dad. Naruto had mastered his emotions over the years he had spent with Jiraiya, and could fool anyone, except Hinata. His eyes were burning slightly, which was probably due to the sudden change in his forms. He stood behind Hinata, his eyes sharp. Internally, he was fuming. This man, the man who sealed the damn Kyuubi in him to begin with, the one who caused nothing but turmoil and devastation in his early child hood life, and continued to receive brutal beatings until he was in the academy now stood before him, saying that the Kyuubi was a demon? _'That may be true, but the Kyuubi saved my life on more than one occasion. I owe a lot to him. Who is this man to come in the picture and suddenly expect me to just listen to him over my own instincts? I know damn well what is best for me, for Hinata, and for the village. I'm not a child anymore. He missed his chance.' _Naruto thought as he felt his anger escalating. Tsunade shot a look at her adopted son, and while Naruto turned away sharply, and closed his eyes, she did not miss the red tint veiling over the familiar blue.

"So, how are you two alive?" Tsunade spoke, her concerned eyes focusing on Naruto, who would not make eye contact with anyone.

"Honestly Hokage- Sama, neither one of us know. All we can remember is when I performed the sealing Jutsu. Everything from there is nothing but darkness. That is until Naruto opened our pods, and we were released." Minato spoke softly.

"So, in other words Orichimaru must have performed a technique that is brand new to the Ninja world, a forbidden one at that. You both must have been under some time alteration Jutsu as well, because neither one of you have aged since that incident. I'm sure you have some questions for me as well. I'll cover the basics. Firstly, Orichimaru killed the 3rd Hokage, and then I became the new Hokage. Naruto spent 3 years under the direct training of Jiraiya- Sennin. He just came back about 6 months ago. Naruto has eliminated two Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame. Konoha has done well; our alliances are strong, except for with Suna. That is a long story, and I'm sure you want to know more information yourself. Please, ask away." Tsunade said, her amber eyes locking into Minato and Kushina's.

"Honestly, with all due respect, I can see that Konoha has done well… but quite frankly I don't give a damn" Kushina spoke, "I want to know how life has been for Naruto, everything that has happened to him, who looked after him, everything. That is all I care about."

"Alright, but first, Naruto you and your team are dismissed. Go directly to the hospital for a check up, and then retire to your homes." Tsunade spoke, and with a salute the ninja transported, except for Naruto who stayed a second longer than anyone else, and Tsunade found herself on the verge of tears, looking into his pain stricken eyes. Naruto then followed suit, and the Hokage sat alone with Minato and Kushina.

"You really want to know what life was like for him," Tsunade spoke fiercely, her irritation spiking, " It was hell! As a baby, the 3rd Hokage took him in, and watched out for him. He kept Naruto kept hidden, not because of any enemies, but because of the citizens of Konoha. At the age of 5, the 3rd rendered supervision over to Kakashi, who watched over the boy. Naruto, from the age of only 5 was unmercifully attacked daily, until he reached academy age. The 3rd did his best to keep him safe, but Naruto did not want anyone to get hurt because of him, because of the Kyuubi. I don't hate the Kyuubi, because without Naruto having that sealed inside of him, he would have died long ago. I then was the next to look after him, and then finally Jiraiya. Naruto just became accepted in the village barely 5 months ago. He's 17. He endured Hell from the time he was 5 until now. That's 12 years. Why, that boy, no… that man has become stronger then even myself, and despite everything, all he dreams to become in the Hokage. Do you have any idea how extraordinary that is? He wanted to become the Hokage just so people would accept him, love him, and trust him. What you did was wrong Minato. I don't know what happened, but I could see just how stricken Naruto was, so something had to have happened. Jiraiya was just killed, by the leader of the Akatsuki. Naruto has just become a husband, and he's about to become a father. Now, you two are back, and clearly you had an argument over something. I don't care who either one of you are, Naruto had worked his way up to the top, and I will not allow anyone to hurt him. Nor will any other ninja in this village, is that clear?"

Minato could not form words, he couldn't even breathe. Kushina on the other hand arose, and began to pace.

"Why? Why would all of this have to happen?" Kushina cried, knowing what life must have been. She could picture everything, the beatings, the feeling of loneliness. She had been there.

"Listen, while it's all fine and dandy that you two are back, Naruto is a man now. Minato, he's not the baby you left behind. Please, just don't rush anything. Despite the numerous good qualities that Naruto possesses, he also does have a couple not so good ones. He runs, a lot from things that are out of his control, and he has some serious trust issues. Please, just be careful. I'm sure it was a huge shock for him to find you both alive to begin with." Tsunade spoke.

"We're his parents. We will know what is best for him. Besides, he looked fine." Minato spoke, strong.

"That just shows how little you know, Minato he looks distraught. It's in his eyes. I could see it." Tsunade spoke, shaking her head.

The ninja remained silent, no one daring to say a word. Tension ran high, and then out of the blue, Naruto jumped through the window.

"Naruto, what on earth are you doing, you should be in the hospital!" Tsunade gasped, and began to rush forward, but abruptly stopped when her stomach lurched.

Naruto stood firm, his arms crossed. The ninja standing in front of Minato and Kushina, their son had grown up into something much more than they could have even imagined. He wore orange cargo style pants, one leg longer than the other. On the pants were chains to hold kunai for battle. Black fishnet gloves on each hand, and a black battle vest, with a black sheath for his Kunai. On the front of his vest was the Uzumaki symbol in bright orange. He wore Minato's old cloak, altered to be orange, with deep burgundy flames trailing the sleeves and the bottom. His birthmarks were more enhanced, and seals like Jiraiya's lay beneath his crystal blue eyes. His sun like hair was spiky, and slightly shorter then Minato's. He had his right ear pierced, with a silver hoop. Although he was their flesh and blood, they did not recognize him.

"I'm fine Tsunade- Sama. I have no injuries. I figured that I should return, I could feel your chakra rising, and that can't be safe for your unborn child." Naruto said, pushing a hand through his spiky hair.

"Naruto…" Kushina spoke, and froze, as Naruto turned around sharply and looked at her like he was looking at a ghost.

"I know that we are truly looking at each other now, and that you don't know me, and I don't know you. Tension is high, and that maybe we all could be more responsive and understanding. This will take time, I'm sure you both are aware of what had happened to me. To build trust, and a "Family" you will need to have patience, it goes for me as well. Let's just start over, as we all know there is a lot of ground to cover. Life is too short has a ninja to carry regrets, and not live each moment to the fullest." Naruto spoke, his eyes closed.

No one spoke, and Naruto opened his eyes once more, and glanced at the smiling Hokage, pride flowing from her face.

"There is one thing that will never be changed though." Naruto started, and they all looked at him, full of curiosity, " You may be my parents through blood, but I will never forget the love I received from the 3rd, Kakashi, Tsunade, or Jiraiya. They all were my parent figures, and no offense, but they were the ones that truly raised me." Naruto smiled slightly.

"Now then, the Uzumaki clan district has been cleaned up, and of course there is room for you two. I need to talk to the Hokage one on one, so would you two please meet me back at home? I do believe Hina is making some Dango for dinner, along with some ramen and a salad. I'll be there shortly." Naruto said, and with that Kushina and Minato transported to their old home.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a sigh, as she walked to the front of the desk, and leaned against it.

"I thought you had something to tell me." Naruto shrugged.

"You never cease to amaze me Naruto," Tsunade sighed, " I will be stepping down from the Hokage position in a month or so. I want to spend my time with my child. You will be taking my place if you wish, the council has agreed." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, and he rushed into her arms, crying tears of bliss. Tsunade held him, and ruffled his hair, just like she had done for the past few years.

"Thank you, Mom." Naruto spoke.

Tsunade felt her heart melt at his words, and together, they sat down on the windowsill, and watched the sun's last rays sink down behind the majestic trees that surrounded the village.

~~ Read && Review please.~~

+ Awoken Dreamer+


	37. War Over The Horizon

~~ Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas.~~ (=^_^=)

The slight breeze flowed gently through the village of Konoha. Above the village, the current Hokage, Tsunade and the soon to be Hokage Naruto sat on the balcony of the Hokage's office, watching over the village. Tsunade watched Naruto intently as he sipped his green tea, lost in thought.

"Nothing will be the same, will it be Naruto?" Tsunade mused, flipping her hair off of her shoulder.

"So much has changed recently, it sure seems like that." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What exactly happened with your Fa.. I mean Minato?" Tsunade altered her sentence as she noticed Naruto stiffen.

"I summoned the miniature version of the Kyuubi to help me come up with a full proof Henge for my parents. I mean…the Kyuubi doesn't have an ounce of Chakra when he's in that form, and he's completely vulnerable. Minato tried to kill him. I intervened. I know that the attack on the village was a horrible thing, but it was truly Madera's fault, not the Kyuubi's. So, I protected the one who had protected me all of my life, and will continue to and now also protect my child when it is born. I never thought that I would be the Hokage, after all, these villagers wanted me dead all of my life, and now that I know it was all Haishi's fault, I can't harbor hatred for them anymore. I'm just scared, I guess." Naruto chucked, ruffling his hair.

"Scared about what?" Tsunade probed.

"Well, I'm going to be a Dad. I mean, how will I know what to do? I was on my own most of my life, and never really was taught how to be a good father. I just don't want my child to ever feel the way I did, about anything, including being a Jinchuuriki." Naruto shrugged, as he finished his tea.

" I know things are tough, so much is changing. All I can say is, trust your instincts because you have a heart of gold, and I believe in you." Tsunade smiled, and pulled Naruto into a motherly hug.

The two were broken apart by shock as the doors of the Hokage's office were busted open, and a very pissed off Tsume Inuzuka stood before the Hokage.

"What the Hell? Why don't any of you ever knock!" Tsunade glared.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies, _Hokage_," the words dripped of venom, "but you will tell me what happened to my son, and you will tell me everything right now!" Tsume barked out.

Tsunade was about to speak, but was silenced when Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder. Tsunade shot a glance at Naruto, and looked into his all too serious eyes.

"Do not speak to the Hokage in that tone. If you're frustrated, speak to me. I was the team leader." Naruto spoke, his tone sharp.

"Okay then, you tell me" Tsume spoke, shaking, trying to control her anger.

"I don't know how he was killed, or Akamaru. All I know is we were on an S rank mission, and your son left the group. Despite the fact that the ANBU and searched Orichimaru's hideout, they could not have found every trap. Orichimaru was very talented and also quite evil, and that's a bad combination. When we were fighting through some traps, he left the group. We don't know where he went, all we know is he died. It's no one's fault. It's the life of a Ninja." Naruto explained.

"That's bullshit. I don't have to listen to another word. You may be the same rank as me, but you're just a child. The Inuzuka clan is leaving!" Tsume shouted, and Tsunade bit her lip to stop herself from saying something to make the situation worse.

"If you mean what you say, I will do the paperwork. Immediately." Tsunade spoke, forcing as much respect as she could muster. " What village will you be joining?"

"Suna." and with that, Tsume stomped out of the office.

Naruto and Tsunade started to laugh, after all that was so completely random, and absolutely ridiculous. With a shake of his head, Naruto left the office, to return to his house. Naruto stopped just outside of the door. With a great sigh, he pushed open the door. He had made it right on time, and dinner was just being served. Despite the fact he had not eaten, he still wasn't quite hungry. With a sigh, he sat down at the table. Kushina and Minato sat, neither of them looking at Naruto. Hinata sat down, after serving dinner, and they began to eat in silence.

Hinata finally slammed her glass down, and stood.

"Okay everyone, enough is enough. I just went through a hellish mission, I came home and cooked this wonderful dinner, and I'm pregnant! So someone better smile, and begin a conversation." Hinata glared as she sat down.

Naruto smiled, and cleared his throat.

"Hina is right, we shouldn't be acting like were in a morgue. So, erm… Mom…Dad, would you like to train with me for a little while tomorrow? I want you all to know about all of my techniques so that we all can know what we have for support in battle, or in an emergency. Plus, I have an uneasy feeling about Suna right now. I could be wrong, but I feel another Ninja War coming over the horizon. In any event, we all need to train. Hinata, I have a special training in mind for you. Shall we do it tomorrow?"

"Okay Naruto, that sounds like a plan." Kushina nodded, and Minato smiled in unison.

The family finished their marvelous dinner, and Minato and Kushina retired to their home on the Uzumaki Clan residence. Naruto and Hinata were now alone, washing up some dinner dishes. Naruto suddenly pulled Hinata away from the kitchen sink. He grasped her, and held her in a loving embrace, running his hands lightly through her raven hair.

"Things are so off the wall, aren't they?" Naruto mused, picking Hinata up, and carrying her to the bedroom, and placing her down on the bed, and cuddling up next to her.

"Things are really weird… it's like we just can't get a break." Hinata nodded, patting her rounded stomach.

Naruto slightly frowned and placed his hands on her stomach.

"We will be good parents, don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I mean it has to involve a lot of instinct. We know what not to do, that's all that truly matters." Hinata replied.

Naruto smiled, and pulled Hinata to lie across his chest.

"Do you really think that there will be another great Ninja war Naruto?" Hinata asked, gazing deep into Naruto's eyes.

"Yes. Tomorrow I will go over every single Jutsu and ability that I possess. I will also train you how to summon. Chakra exhaustion is better for you then physical in your current state." Naruto replied, with a sigh.

"I really hope the war won't begin until I've had our child… I want to be able to fight." Hinata responded.

"I think the war will begin before the next five months are over. I just have a feeling. Normally, I'm never wrong. So, we'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to master Sage mode hopefully. I'll be leaving in a week to go with the Chief Toad. While I am gone, spend some time learning a medical Jutsu, or work on your water element with Anko. We will need to be prepared, for anything." Naruto ordered his eyes clear.

"Of course Naruto." Hinata nodded, and began to doze off.

Naruto was about to fall asleep himself, when a loud knock emerged from the other side of the front door. Naruto and Hinata groggily opened the door to find the ANBU captain waiting outside.

"The Hokage requests all of the Ninja of Konoha immediately. Head to the Hokage tower."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged glances, and transported. Lady Tsunade stood above the antsy Ninja who were all nervous about the informal meeting.

"Shinobi of the Leaf, we have an emergency on our hands. The village of Suna has appointed a new Kazekage, who is also the new leader of the Akatsuki. Furthermore, all of the prior residents of the Hidden Sound Village have also joined. Our alliances with the Hidden Mist, Hidden Cloud, and the Hidden Rock Villages are strong, and have given their consent to aid us against the Villages of the Hidden Rain, Hidden Sound, and Hidden Sand. We have no information on the Kazekage. According to our information, we have six months to begin intense training and preparations before the next Ninja War will commence." Tsunade announced.

The Shinobi of the leaf began to talk all at once, clearly confused and concerned.

"Before I dismiss you, I have one more announcement," Tsunade paused, "Uzumaki Naruto please come front and center."

Naruto gulped, and walked through the crowd of Shinobi, avoiding curious stares. Naruto stood above the crowd, next to Tsunade.

"I will be stepping down from the Hokage title. I am clearly more ready for battle then anything else. Naruto Uzumaki will be the next Hokage, and will be taking my place. He will lead the attack in the war, and create his own personal team of experts to council him, and help make decisions. The change in command will commence within the following week. Now, do we all agree to this change?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hai!" every Ninja of Konoha saluted.

Naruto smiled with bliss, and took on center stage.

"Tonight, we will rest. The training will begin at sunrise tomorrow morning. We will separate your teams, and place with you with Ninja of your same element. From there, you will enhance your Jutsus, and spar with the other elements. We have six months; let us not waste a single second." Naruto concluded, and shot his fist through the air.

The battle cries of the Ninja shot out through the air, and Naruto smiled above the crowd, anxious to begin his training, and release the secrets he had up his sleeve.

~~R&R please… and any special requests? Let me know!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	38. A New Vision Of War

~~ Okay everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. I would say that the next few chapters will be going into depth about the new Jutsus that haven't already been mentioned, and the training that will commence. Once again, thank you all for reading. (=^_^=)~~

In the following week that followed Tsunade's announcement, the three Alliances of the Cloud, Rock, and the Mist had joined Konoha in order to create the perfect strategies, lead by the youngest Hokage yet, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had gathered all of the Shinobi of the Three great villages, to plan his own special council. Naruto slightly frowned, they had a problem. Every female Ninja from his year were pregnant, and due at the same time. This included: Hinata, Ten Ten, Temari, Anko, Matsuri, Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade. Not only would they have to be very careful training, they would have only a month after birth before the first strike would commence.

"Okay everyone, here's the plan. Since we weren't expecting a war, most of the female Ninja are expecting at the moment. The good news is, they will all have given birth about a month prior to the first attack… the bad news is, the only training they can really do is chakra exercising. I have been selected to seek a council, to appoint Ninja to help me make the wisest choices for not just Konoha, but for the Hidden Cloud, Rock, and Mist villages. I will call out the names of who I have chosen, and then of the people, who I call please meet with me in the Hokage's Room. Aburame Shino, Sabaku Garra, Narra Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Lady Shizune, Namikaze Kushina and Minato, Lady Tsunade, and of course Uzumaki Hinata. The rest of you, leave with your assigned instructors according to your elements. You all are dismissed." Naruto saluted.

"Hai, Hokage Sama!" the Ninja saluted, and immediately dispersed.

Naruto swiftly turned away, and with a swish of his cape, he began to walk into his personal study, while the other Ninja followed at his heels. They all sat around the mahogany round table. Naruto sat down last, and looked over who he had chosen to help create some strategy. The very lives and wellbeing of four villages rested upon his shoulders.

"Okay, so I can wager that you all wish to know why I chose who I did. Let's start from the beginning. Shino, I picked you because I need someone who can keep a clear mind, no matter what is happening. Plus, I do believe the best way to fight this war is not to fight fire with fire. I'll explain later," Naruto paused, "Garra, I chose you because you know Suna like the back of your hand, and we can't risk sending a spy into such a hostile location. We will be needing all of your knowledge. Shikamaru, we need your strategy thinking. Neji and Hinata, we need the power of the Byakugan. Ino, your mind transfer Jutsu is the icing on the cake of my plan, if all goes accordingly. Kakashi, Kushina, Minato, and Tsunade, you all have fought in previous Ninja wars. We will need all the information and wisdom you have. Shizune and Sakura, you will be my medic unit, along with Tsunade. Sasuke, we will need all the information you got out of Orichimaru and Madara, along with your Sharnigan." Naruto explained to the group.

"How can your battle plan involve not fighting… 'fire with fire'? Shikamaru asked thoughtfully, while the other ninja nodded in reply.

Naruto thought carefully for a moment, and then began.

"When Jiraiya died, he passed on the wish of true Ninja peace onto me. He believed that one day, everyone would understand another. If I unleashed the full power of the Kyuubi, I could crush the opposing side, but that would only continue the cycle of hate. What I'm suggesting is… a siege attack." Naruto carefully explained.

"That's…brilliant. How do you expect it to work though?" Shizune asked.

"Firstly, we will need to show we mean business. I looked up some interesting fire and lightning Justus that will destroy their villages, but not the citizens. From there, we will use your poison techniques Shizune to poison their water supply. From there Shino, we will use your insects to destroy their crops and food supply. Famine will wash through their nations. The final blow will go to you Ino, you will use your Mind transfer Jutsu to attack them in their sleep, and drive them to the point of mental exhaustion. Likely, they will have to surrender. I do expect for there to be some battles, and that's where everyone else will come into play. I know that we will have to kill, that's the way we protect. But, let me make this clear, "Naruto paused and made direct eye contact with all of the Shinobi, "The leader of Suna and the Akatsuki is mine. No one is to harm him, or go near him. Whoever it is, I will personally deal with." Naruto finished, his eyes squinting.

No one spoke for a few moments, then Hinata stood.

"Naruto, despite the fact that the Kuniochi of the leaf may be pregnant, we will train. We know our limits, and we will train no matter what." The other Kuniochi of the leaf stood with Hinata and nodded.

"Very well." Naruto said, as he rested his head on closed hands, "You all are dismissed."

With a salute the Shinobi left, the only ones in the room was Hinata and Naruto's parents.

"Naruto, that plan is almost full proof. I'm quite proud of you, my son." Kushina smiled, and put him in a motherly hug. Naruto tensed at first, but then genuinely returned the hug. Kushina blinked in surprise, she was expecting him to reject her. Naruto sighed contently, memorizing the smell of his mother's perfume. Slowly, his heart was melting in his chest. He needed this, he needed this relationship. Kushina smiled lightly, as she ran her hand through his spiky hair, noticing that it was becoming longer. Hinata stood back, and smiled. Naruto slowly pulled away from his Mother, tears of bliss shining over his crystal blue eyes.

"So, then shall we go over what Jutsus you know, Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Yes, let's go to the rooftop of this Mansion." Naruto nodded, and the four of them transported.

Naruto stood with Hinata, and looked at his parents.

"Let's start with the newest Jutsu. I was able to activate a mode known as the 'Legendary Mode.' In this mode, I have the full power of the Kyuubi at my fingertips while keeping my mind, heart, and soul completely my own. I'm still learning about it, but I can control level one just fine. I have mastered all levels of Rasangan except the ones created in Sage mode, which I will be learning shortly. I summon both Foxes and Toads. I know tons of wind base Jutsus and have mastered the use of the Katana. I think that's about it." Naruto concluded.

"So, what is the special training you were mentioning about for Hinata?" Kushina smiled.

"Summoning." Naruto replied.

"But, summoning takes extraordinary chakra control, and not one Hyuuga can summon…" Minato started, but Naruto laughed.

"Heh, she has never been like the rest of her clan. She spent just over a year training with Anko Sensei. She has better chakra control than I do." Naruto explained.

"Well, please excuse us Naruto, your Mother and I are going to train." With a nod, Minato and Kushina transported.

Naruto and Hinata returned to the Hokage's room, and Naruto locked the door.

"Naruto, why did you lock the door?" Hinata asked, looking around.

Naruto did not respond, but began to place seals around the room, and Hinata noticed that they were seals that were used by ANBU members to conceal all sound.

"Naru…" Hinata was about to be question once more, but was silenced when Naruto swooped forward, and kissed her mouth aggressively.

Hinata stiffened, and gasped lightly. Naruto growled deep in his throat, and cleared the desk of all paperwork with a swoop of his arm. He laid her down of the long desk, never breaking the kiss. Hinata moaned, and arched her body against Naruto. Naruto moved his eager hand to rub Hinata's luscious breasts, the other hand tangled in her long silky hair. Hinata rushed her hands to pull off Naruto's clothes, until he was shirtless. Naruto returned the favor, and let his lips leave her soft lips, and suckle her aching nipples.

Hinata quickly began to remove Naruto's pants, and Naruto removed hers as quickly as he could without ripping them to shreds. As the two star-crossed lovers kissed, their bodies became one, as Naruto pushed his aching member into her dark, wet warmth. Hinata cried out in ecstasy as Naruto began to deliver hard thrusts deep into Hinata. Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto and pushed him closer to her, while raking her nails down his bare back. Naruto groaned, and flipped Hinata over, so that she could ride him. Hinata moaned in the sudden change, as new nerve endings sparked into life inside of her. Naruto closed his eyes as sweat pored down his body.

Hinata allowed herself to be on the bottom once more, and the two lovers cried out as they climaxed at the same time. Naruto remained inside of her, both Ninja inhaling deeply, exhausted from their strenuous love making. After a few moments, Naruto pulled out gently, and slowly began to dress once more, as did Hinata. She blushed, mentally thanking the ANBU for those seals. Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss, and a gently embrace.

"Come my Love, it is time now for you to learn how to summon." Naruto smirked, and the two left to train.

~~ R&R please!~~ (=^_^=)

+Awoken Dreamer+


	39. Sticks and Stones

~~ Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story. I hope you all will enjoy the next chapters.~~ (=^_^=)

Naruto and Hinata walked through the extremely bust streets of Konoha, watching as even Ninja in the academy trained right along with selected Chuunin. Naruto may have appeared calm on the outside, but inside he was a wreck. As his clear eyes surveyed his entire home village, he began to deeply worry. Even with the villages that had come to aid, it would almost be impossible to win this war. He glanced at an oblivious Hinata who was still elated from their previous love making, and he closed his eyes to stop the tears that would glisten his eyes. She could die, along with everyone else in the village he cared about. If she were to die, and him too, then what would become of his poor child? Naruto shook his head, knowing exactly what would happen. Despite all the changes that had taken place to Jinchuurikis in the past few months, no village supported an orphan. That's just how it was. His child would be lonely, and sad and feel like Naruto did all those cold night by himself. Granted, it had been his own choice to leave the orphanage, and to live in the forest.

Naruto continued down the road with Hinata to where Jiraiya Sensei had taught him how to summon. Naruto's throat tightened slightly as more memories began to flood through his mind. It was true that he was never really alone as a child, but he could tell when someone simply put up with him, or actually wanted him around. Nevertheless he always felt like a burden, but it was people like Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi who showed him what it meant to be truly wanted and loved. He knew that Hinata's life was no walk in the park either. Sometimes he really wondered why he had stayed in Konoha. With a slight sigh, Naruto cleared his mind and realized that he was where they needed to be, and stopped. Hinata looked over at Naruto with a smile on her face, eager to learn how to summon. She would be the first Hyuga that could summon.

"Firstly, I need to evaluate you. Every animal that you summon is in all ways perfect for you. I am the toads because of how focused I am in battle, and they respond the best to my chakra. As you know, everyone's chakra signature is like a fingerprint, all are slightly different. The foxes do respond well to me as well, due to the Kyuubi. As we know, you are a water element. So, let me find out what summons would best suit you," Naruto paused as he bit on his thumb, and summoned Kyo, " She will evaluated what will be best, and draw up the contract for us." Naruto finished, as Kyo began to focus.

Kyo formed some silver like chakra and it wrapped around Hinata, and flooded through Hinata's veins. Within a few moments, Kyo nodded with a wide smile, and the contract appeared from thin air, and Naruto dismissed his summon. Hinata bit her thumb, and signed her name at the bottom of the old torn contract.

"Now what Naruto?" Hinata asked, anxious to begin.

"Channel your chakra. Find the perfect amount. The smaller the chakra, the smaller the summon, and visa versa. From there, perform the appropriate hand signals as listed on the contract, bite your thumb or any finger, and slap your hand on the ground, and release your chakra." Naruto explained.

Hinata became quite still, and focused her chakra. When she felt she was ready, she smacked her open hand on the ground, while yelling "Summoning Jutsu". The smoke filled the air, and Hinata and Naruto held their breath, wondering what animal she would summon. Standing on the ground was a snow white tiger, with lime green stripes. He had a white goatee that hung off of his chin, and both of his ears were pierced with black hoops. He stood about eight feet high.

"Which one of you summoned me?" The mysterious summon questioned.

"I did." Hinata nodded, as she stepped forward.

The summon looked Hinata down, and smiled slightly.

"You are of the Hyuga clan, are you not?" the summon questioned further.

"Well, yes. I was the daughter of Haishi Hyuga. I however am married to Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage of Konoha." Hinata explained.

The summon shot a look to the youngest Hokage yet, and studied him deeply.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto. Your name is well known within the summon realm. The Toads and Foxes are quite fortunate to be yours. My name is Suterusu. There are not as many of the tigers as there are Foxes or Toads… there are only three of us total. You summoned me first, and I am the chosen leader of the Tigers. The other two are the smaller than me, but we all are just as powerful. The other two are called Amaterasu and Osamu. Amaterasu is a burgundy color with blood red stripes; her fur is slightly longer than mine. She has her left ear pierced with a gold hoop. Osamu is a buckskin color with dark auburn stripes. His fur is shorter than mine, and has his right ear pierced with a silver hoop. We tigers are known for our water Jutsus and water control. That is most likely the reason why you are best suited for us Hinata, that and we are quite close to the foxes. We fight well together." Suterusu spoke, his voice deep.

Hinata nodded, and walked over. She placed her hands on Suterusu's fur, and stroked in gently, earning a deep purr from the large tiger. He closed his electric green eyes, and brought forth the other two tigers who sat around the leader. Osamu's fur was spiked to the top of his head, and bangs flowed over his amber eyes, while Amaterasu's fur was long, and braided on the end of her tail, and one fringe covered her left rose colored eyes. They both looked very proud of who had summoned them. Not only a Hyuga but also the wife to the Hokage. Yes, this girl would be the strongest master of the tigers yet. After meeting, Hinata dismissed them and smiled to herself. She was going to train just like everyone else, even though she was the furthest along pregnant. She just wouldn't tell Naruto, she didn't want to worry him. As it stood, this pregnancy would be quite difficult, due to the Kyuubi's influence.

Walking back to the village, Naruto thought more about his child. Hinata was seven months pregnant. Naruto slid his arm around her waist as they continued their walk, stopping by the Hyuga clan's house to visit Hanabi. They opened the door, and Hinata gasped. Konohamaru's lips were just inches away from Hanabi's. Hanabi shrieked, and jumped backwards, and Konohamaru jumped back, looking very guilty at the ground. They were only fourteen years old. Hinata looked at the two sharply, looking quite aggravated. She had known the crush they had in each other from the academy, but she never quite expected this. Before she could speak, Naruto intervened.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuga, you both should be out training. Hop to it at once." Naruto spoke, his voice gentle but firm. Without saying a word the two ninja ran out of the house.

"Can you believe that! Their only fourteen for God's sake! They shouldn't have been that close to kissing!" Hinata vented, pacing around the floor.

"Relax hime, they wouldn't go too far. Fourteen isn't too young for a first kiss." Naruto shrugged, and Hinata turned around abruptly, glaring.

"She's a young girl. You must remember not so pure thoughts you had for Sakura when you were that age. If she had given you the time of day, you might have tried." Hinata argued back.

Naruto's eyes grew wide; she had hit a very sensitive spot on his heart. Those memories he had kept hidden and had let die inside of him. He could have had Sakura when he returned, but he didn't want her. He wanted to be with Hinata. Never did he have true unpure thoughts, he only wished for her happiness. How could she even think that about him? Naruto looked away, his eyes glazed over with pain. Without saying a word, he turned around and walked out of the clan house. Hinata shouted for him to stop, realizing too late what her words had done. When Naruto did not stop, she sat down on the couch, and ran her hands through her silky hair.

' _What have I done?'_

Naruto walked through the village, and walked past Tsunade who was with Sakura drinking some green tea outside under a tree. Tsunade shouted for Naruto with a smile, and frowned when all she got was a slight glance over. Naruto locked eyes with Sakura for only a moment, and then looked back at the ground. His hands were deep in his pockets, and he hung his head. He continued his sad walk to the gates where he informed the guards that he would be back shortly. He continued walking, until he reached another secret place. He sat down near the small lake's shore, and closed his eyes as tears flooded down his face. So much had been on his heart, and as the Hokage, he could not show any weakness.

Without any warning, Naruto felt a gentle hand lay down on his shoulder. It was firm, and yet so comforting. Naruto's eyes finally dried, and he opened his eyes to gaze into the reflection of the serene pond to see who it was that lay beside him. His eyes opened wide, as he stared into the comforting black eyes, with all too familiar red seals running down his face like tears.

Naruto stood, and turned sharply. Naruto could feel his heart exploding with so many emotions, it took his breath away.

"C'mon kid, is the best greeting you can give your Master. Didn't you miss me, Naruto?" the mysterious voice spoke with a slight chuckle.

"Jiraiya Sensei…?

~~ Read and REVIEW please.~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	40. Too Early

~~ Do to the surplus of PM's and Reviews, I decided to update a tad sooner than expected. Enjoy everyone!~~ (=^_^=)

Naruto Uzuamaki's heart pounded so rapidly in his chest that it nearly hurt. His eyes were large, and taking in all that his brain had remembered. The white bristly hair, the curious red seals that ran down from under his loving onyx eyes, the foolish smile he always gave. Jiraiya looked at Naruto with mild inquisitiveness; something was unusual about his youthful apprentice.

"Naruto, seriously, what more do I have to do for you to acknowledge me? I was only lifeless for like five months. Have you already forgotten me?" Jiraiya asked teasingly with a mock frown.

Naruto desperately wanted this to be real; every fiber of his being wanted this more than anything. Yet, his mind knew better. Naruto began to walk backwards gradually, his heart breaking with each step.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked, clearly stunned.

"You can't be real… this is a trick… this must be a genjutsu.. A horrible genjutsu… or maybe you're a clone… or Pain under a Henge… but you died. I will not fall for it, not now not ever!" Naruto stammered, tears forming under his crimson eyes.

"Naruto! Stop it! I am real, let me clarify!" Jiraiya shouted, trying to rationalize with Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, the unfamiliar feeling of the Kyuubi flowing around him, he was not in his legendary form, and he was going vermillion. Red chakra surged around him, and he pierced his lips with his elongated fangs, trying to stop himself from losing control and breaking down. His fists trembled, as memories flooded through his veins.

- Flash Back-

Naruto rode Shimo out of the village, tears flowing out and flying back into the wind behind him. The feeling of someone ripping his innards apart was all that Naruto could feel. A dull throbbing as his battered heart tore into a million pieces. Shimo left, and Naruto sat alone under a tree, crying his emotions out until his eyes could not produce anymore tears.

Even after he had "moved on" and had let the memories be submerged and only live in his heart, Naruto still felt like it had been partly his own fault. The Akatsuki was after him, and Jiraiya had gone to guard Naruto. Naruto had woken up screaming for Jiraiya until his throat was numb, but was always greeted with an empty silence. Naruto had felt dead inside since the death of his master, and could hardly bear the loss. Jiraiya and Tsunade both had been his parents. Without them, he had felt so alone… so weak.

- End Of Flashback-

Naruto let the tears roll down his face, over his enflamed birthmarks. Without warning, Jiraiya ran forward, and Naruto braced himself for attack, but was greeted with a loving embrace. Taken off guard, Naruto audibly gasped.

"Calm down Naruto, it's all right. I'm here now." Jiraiya soothed, as Naruto relaxed.

Naruto released himself from Jiraiya's hold.

"How are you alive?"

"You see, when I went into Sage mode, I summoned a clone who resides with the Toads. When I had my throat crushed, the Pain's left. When they had their backs turned, I summoned to a village, known as the Tree Felling Village, who healed me of my wounds. My clone came to where I was, and it was that one who died. It took a long time for me to be healed; they even were able to re- grow my arm for me. I just was able to have enough strength to walk from there to here. I would have let someone know, except that I didn't want the messenger pigeon to be intercepted or something. I am sorry Naruto." Jiraiya explained.

"No, don't apologize… I'm just glad that you are here… I never thought I'd see you again." Naruto smiled softly.

Jiraiya teared up slightly, and affectionately messed up Naruto's hair.

"So, what's with the new look? What have I missed out on?" Jiraiya asked, as he sat down on the soft green grass.

"Well, Sasuke returned to the village… he was pardoned since he killed Orichimaru and Madara Uchiha. There have been many marriages. Shikamaru is with Temari, Garra to Matsuri, Neji to Ten Ten, Kakashi to Anko, Choji to Ino, Sasuke to Sakura, and Hinata to me. All of the women are expecting, including Tsunade. Kiba was killed on a mission to release all the experiments of Orichimaru. While we were there, we found that he was holding my parents for an experiment. They're alive and well in Konoha now. I am the current Hokage. Suna appointed a new Kazekage, who is also the true leader of the Akatsuki, and in six months the Fourth Great Ninja War will begin. I have the battle plan all set up, and we have the Hidden Cloud, Rock, and Mist on our side right now." Naruto concluded.

Jiraiya let out a light whistle

"That's a lot to take in. So, Tsunade is pregnant? How is she doing?" Jiraiya asked nonchalantly.

"She's missed you terribly. Her pregnancy is going just fine, she's expecting a daughter." Naruto smiled.

Jiraiya smiled too, he was going to be a father_. 'Who would have ever guessed that?'_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

"So, why did you have such a long face Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hinata and I got into an argument. We walked in on Konohamaru and Hanabi close to having their first kiss. Hinata freaked out, and when I simply said how it was no big deal, and how they weren't too young, she snapped. She said something about how I had to remember the unpure thoughts I once had for Sakura when I was that young, and if she had given me a chance, I would have. It really hurt me that she would think so low of me." Naruto sighed.

"She probably didn't mean it, she's probably brusque because she's pregnant. I hear that's how woman get." Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto chuckled, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Naruto, would you like to learn Sage?" Jiraiya asked.

"I actually was going to be leaving tomorrow to visit Fukasaku and learn it. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Well, what if you could learn sage from more than one summon?" Jiraiya asked, a devilish smile spreading across his face.

"That would be awesome… but how?" Naruto asked, his long lost bubbly demeanor emerging once more.

"You'll see." Jiraiya chuckled, as Naruto glared at him playfully.

"Let's train for awhile Jiraiya Sensei!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, "Don't worry, they're not expecting me back for an hour or so." Naruto added.

"Don't expect me to hold back!" Jiraiya laughed, and got into his battle stance.

- Back At Konoha-

Hinata laughed lightly as she enjoyed her time with Tsunade and Sakura. They were all reading about childbirth in Naruto's study, grimacing at the thought of the pain. Hinata was due a good three months before the war, and Sakura and Tsunade were due at the same time, a month before the war, along with the other entire pregnant woman.

Hinata had decided that she would spend some time with her friends, but wouldn't tell them what happened. She wasn't the type to bring other people down her personal problems after all.

"I can't believe you'll be doing it all on your own Tsunade." Sakura laughed, shaking her head.

"I won't be really… Naruto said he'd help with everything." Tsunade smiled deeply.

"Do you think that he and Sasuke will be good fathers?" Hinata asked lightly.

"I do." Sakura and Tsunade nodded together in unison.

Hinata laughed, and suddenly cringed. _'What is this pain?'_ Hinata thought desperately, as she held her stomach.

"Hinata?" Tsunade hastily asked, standing up.

Hinata let out a small cry of pain, as a pool of water fell to the bottom of her feet.

"No! It's much too early!" Hinata cried, and doubled over as another strong contraction ran through her body.

"Sakura! Find Naruto immediately! He's outside of the village." Tsunade ordered, as she called Shizune into the room.

"Shizune, carry Hinata to the hospital, we have an emergency." Tsunade shouted, and Shizune obliged, her face etched with concern.

' _Naruto, please come home'_ Hinata thought desperately, as she was rushed to the hospital.

~~ Alright guys, you know the drill, R&R (=^_^=)~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	41. Welcome Talon Uzumaki

~~ So yeah.. I decided that two cliffhangers in a row might be too much for some of your guys to handle… so I decided to update. You're welcome by the way.. Haha. ~~ (=^_^=)

The clatter of a katana against the kunai shattered the peaceful atmosphere outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto jumped back, to some extent breathless. Sweat pored down his face; he was completely fatigued but was smiling. Standing up, Naruto charged once more at Jiraiya who was clearly enjoying the training.

' _Just like good old times.' _

Jiraiya jumped back, and prepared to summon, but was taken off guard as the Naruto who was in front of him vanished in a white puff of smoke, and from behind the Sennin, Naruto emerged, pinning Jiraiya down, and holding a Kunai to his throat.

"I win." Naruto smiled as Jiraiya surrendered.

"Your training surly has paid off Naruto." Jiraiya chuckled.

Naruto smiled, but suddenly froze.

" Someone is approaching rapidly. I believe it is Sakura. You better leave Sensei until we break it to the village that you're still alive. Go quickly, I'll send one of my foxes with information on when you should make your grand entrance." Naruto ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Jiraiya chuckled, and transported out.

Naruto turned beat red from his chin to the tip of his ears,

'_Hearing the title of Hokage will take some getting used to.'_

Naruto chuckled, and as Sakura ran into the clearing, Naruto jumped out from behind a tree and tackled her laughing.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, your defense skills still suck." Naruto chuckled, that is until he saw her stricken face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto gulped.

"It's Hinata, she's in labor. You need to come quickly!" Sakura scolded, as she stood up.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, without saying a word, he picked up Sakura who was exhausted from the run, and began to dash towards Konoha. As Sakura climbed on his back, Naruto focused chakra to his hands and feet, and ran at a blinding speed towards Konoha. As he entered the village, citizens showed their remorse with their facial expressions, as the news that the Hokage's wife and baby were in such jeopardy.

The brief journey from the village gates to the hospital seemed to be miles away. No matter how swiftly Naruto ran, it just seemed to be moving further and further into the distance. The familiar buildings turned into a blur as Naruto completely lost himself in the journey, feeling nothing, not even breathing.

Naruto burst through the hospital doors, where Hinata was on the stretcher being taken to the Intensive care section. Tsunade had to sit out, the amount of stress that her body would have to take from the medical Jutsu would be too much, so Shizune was in charge, along with the most elite Medical Ninja.

"Sorry Hokage-Sama, but you will need to wait out here until she is has delivered. The Kyuubi chakra will not mix well with ours, and there can't be any more risks, I am sorry." One of the medical Nins ordered as Naruto tried to follow them.

Naruto nodded numbly, realizing that he was slightly in Kyuubi mode and sat down in the main lobby, his head resting in his hands. Over the course of time, all of his friends including his mother and father had come to wait with Naruto. All were trying to counsel him, but Naruto didn't want to hear it. In the silence, Naruto prayed a silent prayer.

"I don't even know if you can hear me, or if you're even there… I'm not even sure if you would listen to a demon's prayer, but if you can, I only ask one thing… Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me. Make this my last request, take me from this world, but please don't take her, or my baby."

- With Hinata-

Oh God, what is the feeling? Pain, no that's too weak of a word. torture? Total bodily obliteration? No…all too weak. Why can't I even come up with a decent word? Why does everyone have to be yelling? All I want to do is sleep, why keep my eyes open? What's inside of me, it feels like it has knives for fingers, slowly cutting itself out of me.

'am I going to die?'

Yes I can hear you, stop asking. Yes, I am pushing, but is it really normal to bleed this much? Why does the world seem to be fading out… I don't like this feeling. Does Naruto even know what is happening to me? Why did we have to have such a stupid argument? Oh how I long to see his smiling face right now, oh my Love, please return to me… wherever you may be, please hear my desperate cries… please hurry, I think I'm fading out quickly… and I need you now.

- Back to the waiting room-

Naruto felt so vulnerable, sure he could shield his village, take on every foe, but to save his wife and child, he was defenseless. He loved her so much, how could he have not been there when she needed him the very most? Had he just over reacted, oh how he wished to go back and fix this colossal mistake.

"Damnit!" Naruto shouted out of the blue, and began to pace.

The time seemed to melt together, seconds into hours, hours into days, days to years, it all seemed irrelevant. Naruto was sweating bullets by the time Shizune emerged carrying a petite bundle in her hands. She was exhausted, but wore a vast smile.

"Naruto, Hinata and the baby will be just fine. Hinata did have more much more bleeding than usual but we were able to cure her wounds, but we think that due to the Kyuubi's influence, the baby was just growing at an abnormal brisk pace, " Shizune explained, " Say hello to your son Naruto." she finished, holding the small bundle to Naruto.

Naruto took the child, and held him securely. The sleeping baby smiled faintly, and snuggled deeper into Naruto's embrace. All his support surrounded him, looking at the baby.

The baby had inherited Hinata's raven hair color, and Naruto's birthmarks. With a minute yawn, the baby opened his eyes to reveal the most shocking blue eyes, the eyes of the Uzumaki clan. With a toothless smile, the baby wrapped his hand around one of Naruto's fingers. Naruto handed the infant over to Tsunade, while he performed his recently perfected sealing Jutsu. A seal identical to his appeared on his son's stomach.

"Now that this is all in order, I'm going to visit my lovely wife." Naruto spoke, his voice cracking with ecstasy, as tears of joy flowed down his face, " Tsunade, I need to talk to you."

Tsunade and Naruto began to walk down the hospital, when Naruto summoned his friend Gamaken to go fetch Jiraiya.

"This will come as a shocker, but you need to know you may want to sit down." Naruto started, and Tsunade sat down, unmistakably intrigued.

"What is it?" Tsunade responded, obsessed by inquisitiveness.

Naruto did not respond, but took a step backwards, and in a puff, Jiraiya stood in the room.

Tsunade jumped up, her face drained of all color.

"Hello, my Love." Jiraiya whispered, and Naruto continued to walk away, hearing the earsplitting punch that Tsunade had given Jiraiya across his face, and then the weeping as she embraced him tightly.

Naruto held his son, and opened the door to where Hinata lay, just waking up. Her eyes shot open, and despite how weak she felt, she jumped out of bed, and ran into her husband's waiting arms. While shedding tears, she kissed his lips gently, as Naruto held her lovingly.

"What of our baby, it was born so untimely I don't know how it could have possibly survived…" Hinata started, but was silenced by a small whimper.

With wide eyes, she spun around to see her baby laid on the bed. She took in his features, including the seal and picked him up. He laughed lightly to be picked up once more, and hungrily began to feed.

"Welcome to the world, Talon Uzumaki." Hinata smiled warmly, as the child began to fall asleep.

The young couple sat on the bed, gazing on the future of the Ninja world.

~~ Thank you all for you reviews, you know who you are. R&R~~ (=^_^=)


	42. Genjutsu

~~ Hey everyone. Yes, I know it's been far too long since I've updated. I am sorry, and I'll do my best not to let that happen again.~~ (=^_^=)

The happy couple of the Konoha Hokage, and his wife emerged from the hospital, holding the hyperactive bundle. As the small Uzumaki family walked down the hall, they ran into Garra who was impatiently waiting outside a closed door, his eyelids closed over his jade eyes.

"What are you doing here Garra?" Naruto asked.

"Matsuri went into labor early, just like Hinata. It should be going smoothly… I hope." Garra explained his voice soft and unsure.

Naruto patted Garra on his shoulder, and continued to walk with Hinata, knowing all too well that being around anyone, was the exact opposite of what Garra wanted. Garra let his mind wonder to the thoughts of his lovely wife, and his unborn child. Oh how he wished to see them, to hold his wife's hand through the contractions, to wipe away the small beads of sweat, to encourage her, to tell her how much he loved her. His jade eyes locked to the closed door, and widened as Shizune walked out, holding a very still bundle in her arms.

' _No… it can't be dead…" _

"Congratulations Garra, your daughter, and wife are doing well. You may see Matsuri now." Shizune smiled, handing the tiny girl to his father.

Without a second's hesitation, Garra ran into the room, and embraced his wife. The young couple smiled, looking at their own personal little miracle. The baby had her father's hair color and eye color, but had the other features of her Mom. Without hesitation, Garra placed the seal onto his daughter, which formed on her head, just like his own seal.

Since the power of the one-tail was less than the nine-tail, Matsuri was able to go straight home, with her daughter and husband. As they walked towards the waiting room, they came across Naruto with his son in his arms. Hinata had gone home to rest, but Naruto wanted to see Garra's child.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we are going with Mizuki." Garra nodded.

Talon averted his eyes towards Mizuki. The two infants smiled at each other, and Garra chuckled.

"I guess it's a good thing that they are getting along."

With that, the two ninja split, each going to their own home. Talon watched around Konoha, his eyes wide with excitement, and no fear. Taking a side trip, Naruto walked into the Forest Of Death, then into his special training grounds. Talon fussed in Naruto's arms, wanting to see more and more. Naruto placed Talon on the ground, and turned around as Tsunade appeared behind the two of them.

"Hey there, I need to talk to you Naruto." Tsunade almost whispered.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, turning his back to Talon.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you and Hinata cannot have anymore children." Tsunade spoke with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto shouted.

"This birth nearly killed her. The Kyuubi just has too much influence on your offspring. As it was, according to the charts, Hinata was going to have twins… one of them was killed in the womb, by Talon. I do not know how, or why, but Talon must possess some incredible power. The toll was almost too much on Hinata's body… if you try again, she won't live."

Naruto shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Talon is just a baby, he can't have that much power. I did not have that much control of the Kyuubi until I training with Jiraiya. You must be wrong." Naruto explained, refusing to believe the truth.

"Naruto! Please, I know it's hard to take in, but you must accept it. You don't want to loose Hinata!" Tsunade shouted back.

"You don't know that another baby could kill her!" Naruto shouted back.

While the two Ninja argued, they were not paying attention to young Talon. Due to the Kyuubi's influence, he was developing his abilities much quicker, as it was a survival mechanism. Talon stood up, and began to walk away, exploring the scenery. He began to walk closer and closer to the deep pond that lay in the middle of the field.

Naruto shouted, and was going to make a point, and pick up Talon, but was shocked to see that Talon was no longer behind him.

"Naruto! The pond!" Tsunade shouted, as they heard a loud splash.

Driven by panic, Naruto dashed to the pond, and jumped off the edge, diving in headfirst. Naruto forced his eyes open, gazing into the murky water. He scanned the area, searching through what would be his son's watery grave. Pushing though the water, Naruto swam deeper and deeper, expecting to find the child at the bottom. Halfway down, Naruto stopped and nearly chocked on water as he opened his mouth. In the pond, halfway under the surface, Talon lay in a bubble of wind chakra that was keeping him from sinking any further, and allowing him to breathe. Naruto swam forward and grabbed Talon, and shot through the surface. Talon was quite alright, and perfectly dry.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted, as she reached the shore.

"Maybe you're right Tsunade, maybe you're right." Naruto spoke, taking Talon into his arms, and walking back home, and sat on the porch to rest for a moment.

As Naruto entered his home, his heart pace quickened. The house was a mess, tables overturned, papers scattered everywhere. Naruto ran though the house, looking for Hinata. When he couldn't find her, he began to panic. Opening the door to their bedroom, he found the bed had not been made since Hinata's nap. A small blood smear was on the bed sheet, and Naruto backed away slowly, as he became quite ill. Turning on his heel, he ran out of the house, Talon crying slightly as he felt his father's distress. As Naruto opened the door, he almost ran into Hinata, who was returning with some bowels of ramen.

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered.

Naruto said nothing, but ran into her embrace, shaking.

"I was in the house, and it would appear that someone has been there and was looking for something, or someone. I was worried, I thought you had been stolen, or killed. I want to know how someone could have possibly infiltrated into Konoha and my home." Naruto growled lightly.

"What could they have been looking for?" Hinata asked, as she rummaged through the chaos of broken plates and paper.

"I don't know. All the real important documents are in the Hokage office. It does not make sense for anyone to look through my personal stuff. Be careful, there could be any type of traps here." Naruto started to say, but turned around to see a mysterious man, holding the corpse of Hinata and his baby.

"Die." The mysterious figure whispered, and charged.

Naruto woke up in a state of panic. He realized that he had dreamt everything about finding the house a mess, Hinata dead, and Talon. He had laid down to rest, and had fallen asleep on the porch, Talon asleep in his arms.

"That was too real for a dream…" Naruto mumbled, still shook up, then gasped, " But not too real for a Genjutsu…"

~~ R&R Please. I also started another story. Check it out of you'd like.~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	43. The Leader Revealed

~~ Hey there everyone! I hope you all are enjoying life!~~ (=^_^=)

Air whipped around the cape that Naruto had placed on. Frantically, the young Hokage ran through the village of Konoha looking for the only person who could help him. His mind scattered, as he tried to figure out who would place a Genjutsu on him. Talon giggled, completely oblivious to his father's concern, as he rode in Naruto's arms. Turning around corners, and down alleys, Naruto finally stopped, thinking furiously.

' _It couldn't have been Sasuke or Kakashi. I don't know of any other Genjutsu users in the village exceprt for…'_ Focusing his chakra, he tried to sense the Genjutsu master of the village, Kurenai. His eyes grew wide with shock, as he could not sense even the smallest source of her chakra. With sudden realization, Naruto ran to the Hokage tower, and sounded off the alarm for an urgent meeting.

Naruto waited impatiently in the tower, waiting for his council to show up. In reality, it only took them about a minute, but it seemed like an eternity.

" What's happened Naruto?" Shizune asked, clearly expecting the worse.

"Kurenai has been lost, I don't know where she is. I had a Genjutsu placed on me, and I think the enemy has captured her, and is trying to break me down. If this is the case… we may need to spring an attack sooner than we expected to…" Naruto trailed off, to see the two empty seats that belonged to Hinata and Sakura, and then looked to see the sympathetic looks of everyone else, " What's happened?"

" Sakura, Hinata, and Kurenai left the village to get some fresh air…" Shizune whispered.

Naruto's face drained color, and his body began to tremble.

" Why didn't anyone stop them…." Naruto stuttered, rage starting to boil inside.

"We thought it would be safe…" Ino protested lightly, but was silenced as Naruto slammed his fist into the desk, breaking it cleanly in two.

"We are on the brink of the next Great Ninja War, we have enemies all around us, and you're telling me that it was safe to leave the heavily guarded gates on Konoha? Is that what you're really saying to me Ino!" Naruto shouted, his gaze hardening.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Sasuke ordered, standing up, " My wife is out there too, and she's still pregnant! We need to take a sec and just figure out the best rescue mission…"

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke glared at the Hokage, his best friend. He knew Naruto was not thinking clearly enough to make the best decision for anyone, not even himself. After a few moments, Naruto walked out of the room, and into another just across the way. The ninja sat, not knowing if they were to follow or not. A few moments passed, and Naruto did not return.

"I'll go check." Tsunade said, as she stood up and walked into the room.

She gasped, as she saw the secret passage way open, the one that lead down to the battle gear and scrolls. Walking quickly, she walked down the old stairs and into the dimly lit room. Draped across the table was the Hokage cape, and hat. She stood, holding the cape. From the back of the room, Naruto emerged wearing a Konoha battle outfit, wearing the ANBU mask he had been offered.

"What are you planning on doing? You can't just rush into battle" Tsunade said as she shook her head.

"I'm not rushing into battle" Naruto argued as he put his Hokage outfit over his battle attire, " I'm going to go and try and negotiate with this leader. If it doesn't work, I will commence in the first attack." Naruto replied with a flip of his cape.

"Naruto… if you die…" Tsunade whispered.

"I can now. I have fulfilled my dream in becoming Hokage. Now, I do what a Hokage must do. If I die then so be it." Naruto shrugged, as he ran past Tsunade and up the stairs.

The other Ninja looked up in shock as they saw their Hokage rush right past them, summoning his faithful summon Shimo. Shimo puffed into the air, and grinned at the chance to show off his speed, and Naruto rode out of Konoha heading straight to the enemies' stronghold.

- In Suna-

The pitiful screams on three Konoha Kuniochi echoed off of the dull walls. Hinata gasped in pain, as the bindings she wore dug deeper into her wrist, rubbing her skin raw. The enemy before her was cutting the symbols of the enemy into her flesh, deep.

"Let your wonderful husband see these scars and you can wonder your entire life if he will ever love you the same, knowing you've been branded." chuckled an evil laugh, as Hidan carved deeper the symbols of the three enemy villages. Hinata's deep crimson blood ran down her body, mixing with her silent tears.

Kurenai fought against her bindings, thrashing around. With each moevenment she made, a small of amount of electricity surged through her, but even with the pain, she still fought, screaming for someone…anyone to hear her pleads for someone to save them. She barely noticed as Sasori walked into the room with a small vile, and a large syringe.

"Let's have some more fun, shall we?" Sasori whispered, his face plastered with an evil smirk.

Sakura gasped in pain as she tasted the iron taste of blood as she was slapped to the ground by the leader of the Akatsuki.

"No, please… not again. I've kept the secret, please don't do it again." She cried as she felt him pick her up and carry her into a long dark room.

" Silence." The Leader ordered as he bound her to the bed, tying a gag around her mouth, and ripping off her clothes with a kunai, before roughly entering her.

Her screams could not be heard, but if they could, they would reach into the heavens.

- Back To Naruto-

Naruto walked to the gates of Suna, carrying a white flag. The guards caught him, and roughly escorted him to the Leader.

"What is it you want, Hokage Uzumaki?" The Leader asked in a bored tone, drinking some sake.

"I don't want this war to happen… is there anything we can negotiate on to stop it from happening?" Naruto urged.

"I'm sorry, but I will never negotiate. We will fight, and destroy your village." The Leader mimicked.

"Very well… then I ask one more thing." Naruto growled.

"What do you possibly need?" The Leader asked with a yawn.

"Let my people go."

With a snicker, he stood and walked away, and turning around slid off the long hood that draped over his face. Naruto began to feel like he was falling…

"No… it can't be you…."

"Well it is." The mysterious figure chuckled.

"So be it…. Kiba."

~~ R&R Please… I know it's short, but we will be going into a major and final arc.~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	44. Final Chapter

~~ Talk about some serious writer's block… I haven't been able to even write on this chapter for a while now. I put some serious thought into what needs to happen, and I believe that this will be the final chapter. I will make this finale long and perfect. If necessary, I will continue for a couple more chapters, but I do believe that it can be ended here. Thank you all for reading this story, it means the world to me. I've started a new Naruto/ Temari story, and will be starting a FFX-2 story soon. I will be doing a sequel for this story as well. I wanted to do a special thank you to those authors who kept me going with this story: Dragoon Tidus, Ennalight, Rose Tiger, Riku Uzumaki, and Shikamaruoftheleafvillage. You all made this story possible with your continued support. Thank you all~~ (=^_^=)

The ride back to Konoha was elongated and very hushed for Naruto, as he rode on Shimo back from Suna. His thoughts composed on the three Kuniochi that had been swiped away from his grasp. Naruto frowned somewhat, his sharp mind formulating a fresh plan. Shimo whined lightly, feeling how tense Naruto was. Naruto formulated a deep plan, his thoughts coming to one conclusion. If he was to sacrifice his life to save the Ninja world, then so be it. The wooden gates came into view, and Naruto dismounted, and dismissed his summon. Naruto walked through the village, eyeing all his memories. As he walked, he placed his hands on buildings, allowing memories flood through him through osmosis. He allowed his senses to take in all that Konoha had to offer, knowing that that very night, it could all end. Naruto walked into the Hokage tower, and was slightly shocked to see his parents in the office, Kushina holding Naruto's little son Talon.

"Son, we have heard all about Hinata, along with Kurenai and Sakura. We also know about what you did during your meeting." Kushina whispered lightly, holding a snoozing Talon tighter.

Naruto did not respond, but cast his gaze towards the floor.

"Naruto, what were you thinking? You have a little bundle of life right here. You could have died today, and then your poor son, our grandchild would have been an orphan, just like you were sought to be. Did you even take that into consideration Talon, before you reacted?" Minato asked, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

Naruto growled, unconscientiously, and clenched his fists together so hard that they trembled. Kushina looked at her son with empathy, knowing how conflicted he must be.

"Minato…" Kushina warned.

"He's an adult, and the Hokage. He must learn that sacrifices have to be made in the ninja world. I never wanted to die so young, I never wanted you to die with me. I had to preserve the Ninja world though, and did what I thought was best." Minato lectured, his eyes still closed.

"Stop." Naruto whispered, his voice quivering with strain to keep his already scattered emotions in check.

"Naruto, grow up." Minato spoke, his eyes shooting open.

Naruto shot his gaze to meet his fathers, only his eyes were blood red.

"Tell me, how does it feel to walk on water, Father?" Naruto asked, his voice thick with sarcasm, " Did you really think I was going to die? You don't even know what I'm capable of. I could destroy all of Suna by just one Jutsu. I won't do that though, because that's not what is right. Don't underestimate me." Naruto finished with his trademark hand sign, minus the grin.

"Okay then, what is your brilliant plan, Hokage?" Minato asked with a frown.

" You'll see," Naruto stopped, and shrugged off his Hokage cape.

"Here, you can have this back. It's yours, and I don't want it." Naruto shrugged, and left the room, leaving Minato's mouth agape, and taking the sleeping Talon out of Kushina's arms, with a slight smile at Kushina.

Naruto jumped to the rooftops overlooking Konoha, holding a snoozing Talon in his arms. Somehow, that kid still managed to sleep through all the chaos.

'_Man, he's just like me.' _Naruto thought with a smirk. Naruto held Talon, and tears leaked over, falling down his cheeks. This little bundle of life already had taken hold of his heart. He couldn't just leave him alone…but if need be, he could be raised by Hinata if he died. Naruto could not stop the tears, knowing all too well what type of life Talon would have if he was to be an orphan, regardless of how the village treated Jinchuurikis. From behind him, he felt the gentle touch of his mother, Kushina.

"Mom, what do I do? I can't just leave Hinata there, or Kurenai and Sakura. I have to fight, there's not any other choice. In fact, I have to launch the attack, tonight." Naruto said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Minato never had the type of thought processing as we do Naruto. He can kill someone in a blink of an eye, and not even think twice about it. He's a rational thinker, while you and I tend to be more emotional thinkers. You can only do what your heart tells you. I think you are right, and I do not agree with Minato. You have to do what is best for the village, regardless of what anyone tells you, and I think that you can do that just fine. You put yourself down too much. You are an incredible Shinobi, and I will support you, in any decision you make."

Naruto turned around, and embraced his mother, careful not to wake Talon. After a few moments, Naruto dried his tear soaked eyes. He closed them for a moment, and prepared his mind for battle. Naruto opened his eyes, and there was not a degree of vacillation or uncertainty. Naruto stood over the village, and sounded the alarm once more. Naruto stood, his back to the new table, and waited until he felt all the chakra signatures that needed to be in the room. Without turning around he spoke.

"There has been a switch of plans. We attack, tonight. I know that I do not want the pregnant Kunoichi's fighting, unless it has been approved of by her and her husband. We will launch the attack just as the sun sets tonight. I need all fire and Lighting based users assembled in the front lines first, followed by the mind transfers, and then followed by the poison and insect users. This surprise attack will end all of it, tonight." Naruto ordered, turning around.

The members of his council nodded, and with a salute, they transported to the make preparations. Naruto held Talon tight, thinking the only thing he could think.

'_God, please let this be the right decision.'_

Naruto decided it would be in the best interest of Talon to be left in the care of Kushina, who was going to reside and protect Konoha, if the surprise attack fell through, and they fell at the front of the line. Naruto and the others made it to Suna in half a day by the use of summons, and stood on the hillside, a mile or so away from Suna. With a curt nod, Naruto commenced the first attack.

The fire users concentrated their chakra, and with a unison cry

"Fire Rain Jutsu!" they launched the first attack. Grand fireballs of molten lava began to pour down from the sky, who's blue color was masked over with dark turbulent storm clouds, threatening to release the storm's chaos at any given second. The fireballs flew through the air, smashing into Suna's housing, destroying the foundations, igniting the enemies of Konoha on fire. The cries of the citizens filled the air, and Kiba ran out, watching as his forces were slowly being burned to death. The next part of the attack was brought by the lightning users. With a joint cry

"Lightning Wind Jutsu!" The next deadly Jutsu was released.

Thin but high voltage lightning surged through the air, blowing up buildings, including the stronghold of the Akatsuki base. The remaining Akatsuki members ran out, dodging the lethal strikes that surged through the very air they breathed. Naruto stood his ground on the front lines, and glanced at Kiba who was watching his legacy be destroyed before his very eyes. They were not expecting an attack, not yet. Naruto's eyes became harder watching the destruction, thinking,

' _Once I called you Brother. Once I thought the chance to make you laugh was all I ever wanted, and even know I wish that Konoha had picked another, because serving as your foe on its behalf was the last thing that I wanted.' _

From his stand using a Jutsu, Naruto augmented his voice, and shouted at Kiba.

"You who I called my Brother, why must you come down another go? Let my people go!" but in return got a hard glance, and the reply of

"I will never let your people go." Which echoed throughout the land.

Naruto grimaced and launched wave two of the attacks. The ones who could use the mind transferring Jutsus were placed up front.

"Mind Torture Jutsu!" They shouted.

Soon the Jutsu took effect, as people held their heads, each placed in a genjutsu that would not be broken, not even when they passed out from mental exhaustion. The enemies began to scream, until blood ran out of their mouths, their lungs blowing up. Naruto held his stare at Kiba, who still would not back down.

Gaara looked through the crowd, his eyes widening in shock.

'_This was once my home, all this pain and devastation, how this it tortures me inside.' _

"All the innocent ones have to suffer from your stubbornness and pride! Admit defeat and I will cease the attacks!" Naruto shouted once more, but was responded with an explosion of clay birds that Deidra sent hurtling at them. The party easily dodged, and Naruto launched the final attack.

While the poison users were planning to contaminate the air, Naruto walked through the chaos. He sidestepped around the dead bodies, the disgusting odor of death hanging in the air. He walked through the broken lair, the once strong hold. He noted the dead Akatsuki members, and knew that the final attack wouldn't be necessary, now it was him versus Kiba.

Naruto walked down the long corridor, and came into a dark room. Kiba stood, waiting for him.

"Kiba…" Naruto tried to reason, but was silenced as Kiba began to chuckle.

"You fool. You don't become the Leader of the Akatsuki without power." And Naruto watched as a transformation began to form. Kiba grew in size until he was almost as tall as the room. He moved to all fours, white fur beginning to grow on his body. Naruto stepped back. Kiba had made Akamaru like a Bijuu, and was now turning into it.

Naruto had not been expecting this, and began to slightly panic. His mind raced, as he stood against a monster, bigger than any summon, except for one. Naruto jumped back, and got some space. Naruto stood still, focusing his chakra, until he had enough chakra in place. With a bite on his thumb, he released his sacrifice, and summoned the leader of his summons, the Kyuubi.

As soon as the Kyuubi was summoned, Naruto produced the chakra chains, and created a reign for the Kyuubi, and jumped onto his back. The Kyuubi glared at his enemy, and bared his teeth.

"You fool, you dare to defy the Kyuubi?" The Kyuubi roared.

"You will be mine soon enough!" Kiba responded, his voice altered.

- To Hinata and the Others-

The elite group of Ninja ran through the crumbling lair of the Akatuski lair, looking for their lost members. The walls began to crack and fall, and it was a race against time to find them before the whole place fell. Sasuke ran faster than the others, and ran into a small room, where he found Sakura.

"Sasuke…ooo" Sakura moaned in pain as he picked her up, gentle as he possibly could.

"You're going to be okay, I promise." Sasuke urged.

"No, you don't understand… the babies, they're coming." Sakura groaned as another contraction rippled through her body. Saskue's eyes widened, and he rushed her to the waiting Tsunade, hoping that the babies would be alive.

Meanwhile, Asuma ran through the halls, and found Kurenai. His eyes widened as he saw her state. She hung her head lifeless against the chains, and Asuma ran to her. He put his shaking fingertips to her cold neck, only to find no pulse. Asuma's eyes began to swim with moisture, until he screamed, holding the corpse that had once been his love.

Shizune ran through the third and final hall way. She ran past the corpse of Hindan, who was burnt to the point of little reorganization. She pushed past the heavy doors with a strong kick, and gasped at Hinata. Hinata had broken past her restraints, but was clearly on the verge of death from blood loss. Shizune ran to pick up the crawling angel who was trying to reach freedom.

"Shh, it's okay Hinata, everything will be okay." Shizune cooed, healing Hinata as she ran with her.

"Naruto…." Hinata whispered, before falling into a temporary state of comatose.

- At the Main battle -

Naruto aimed the Kyuubi's chakra laser cannon unswervingly at Kiba, and hit dead on. Kiba moaned in pain, and slowly began to revert to his normal state. Believing it to be safe, Naruto dismissed the Kyuubi, and walked over to Kiba. Kiba appeared to be unconscious, so Naruto bent down close, too close.

Kiba came out of his fake state, and shoved a Kunai across Naruto's face. The blade cut deep, and Naruto screamed in pain as his blood began to poor out. Kiba smirked, and placed chakra rods into Naruto's hands and feet. Naruto groaned feeling Kiba's chakra flowing though his body.

"The Nine-Tails will be mine…now!" Kiba smiled.

From the abyss, a ninja shot through the air, and smashed his fist into the ground, where Kiba had been just moments prior. Minato Namikaze stood bravely in front of his son, his expression grim.

"Father what are you doing? Get away! He'll probably end up killing you!" Naruto shouted against his restraints.

"That's a possibility. He's obviously absorbed most of Madara's and Orichimaru's power. I know that he will be a tough one to take down, but I will not let him take your life, not without a fight!" Minato snarled, and raced towards Kiba.

Kiba smiled, and began to dodge the punches with relative ease, Naruto watched helplessly. Kiba launched a series of elemental based Jutsus, which Minato dodged. Minato noted that Kiba also held Madara's ability, so in order for Minato to be able to land a punch, he would have to use the Flyer Thunder God Technique.

- With The Hostages-

Sakura screamed in pain, as he first child slid out. It was a beautiful little girl. She looked exactly like Sakura. With a little more pushing the second child slid out as well, a little boy, which looked like a fair match of both Sasuke and Sakura. Both were alive and well. Tsunade smiled, but then slightly frowned. Her gaze locked on the little girl.

'_That chakra…no, it can't be…' _ her eyes shot to where Kiba was.

The reinforcement teams rushed back to Konoha to take care of the hostages, and to try to revive Kurenai. They ran back, hoping…praying that Naruto and Minato would return alive.

- With Minato-

Minato teleported in a blink of an eye, and was able to slash through Kiba. Kiba's blood began to pour, as he fell to his knees. With his last breath, he muttered the unforgettable words.

"My will shall be passed on, you won't recognize the form it's in, but it's there… amgonst you." Kiba chuckled, as he died.

Minato sighed, and removed the chakra poles from his son. Sighing, Naruto stood up, and Minato finally embraced his son.

"I am proud of you, my son."

The father and son walked back to Konoha, greeted by medical nins who worked to heal their wounds. Konoha cheered as Naruto stood above the crowd, giving his speech.

"Good has prevailed over evil once more. Konoha will never forget the aid of our alliances, and together, we will save the Ninja world, and preserve peace for our children. We have suffered, we all have lost something important. The life of a Ninja is never easy, but we have grown and will change history and take on any sorrow by the horns!" Naruto shouted over the symphony of

"Hai's!" That shouted and the cheers of Konoha's victory.

~~ That's the end folks! Read my other fanfics if you'd like, and I will have the sequel up within a couple months. Peace everyone!~~

+Awoken Dreamer+


	45. Epilogue: Sneak Preview

**_Epilouge_**

The wind blew through the raven hair colored Ninja. The young heir to the Uzumaki clan ran with all of his might, pushing through the burning sensation that filled his weary legs. Behind him, Konoha burned in flames, his family, his friends all lost. His breath came in deep breaths, his throat burning from lack of oxygen. His crystal blue eyes were sharp and wide, tears of anger running down his enflamed birthmarks. He was feeling the heat of the enemy burn the back of heels, and Talon turned around, just in time to block a flying Kunai with his own, his anger rising.

"Who are you? What do you want with me!" Talon shouted into the forest's abyss.

"Revenge." A mysterious female voice echoed ghostly through the forest, " Take my side, and you will survive. Together we could bring back everyone. Just dip into the dark side…what do you say?" The voice purred through the forest, laced with poison.

"In your dreams, you'll have to take us on first!" Talon shouted, allowing the Kyuubi to control him, the Nine Tails finally released.


End file.
